


The Otherworld Consort

by RageSloth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien!Hannibal, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Gratuitous Smut, I say hermaphrodite because he has literally both. Not in-between, Is this considered tentacle porn?, M/M, Mpreg?, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Normal age Hannibal, Restraints, Sex Toys, This is weird. Get ready, Uh... egg laying?, Vaginal intercourse because Will is now technically a hermaphrodite?, Weird fucking machine, Will constantly being toyed with and humiliated by his predicament, Young Will, oviposition?, some WillXAnthony porn but not a main proponent of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageSloth/pseuds/RageSloth
Summary: The earth was invaded by aliens many years ago now and under their rule all humans must be sorted into their professions after completing high school. Will had no idea he would be assigned to become the mate of an alien named Hannibal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this happened... because I have strange fantasies. I'm sorry?

There had been a long-running stream of attacks on the human race. It had been years but the war was finally over. They had won. Will had grown up during the wars and had never quite settled into the routine. Many human beings were put to work mining for the precious metals the otherworld creatures needed. Will figured as he hit adulthood he would be one of those among millions so he was ready when he got the call to be sorted into his profession. 

Will ascended the staircase, preparing among others to see the creatures that had taken over their world. He had honestly never seen one. Someone had once told him they looked like giant spiders while another person had told him they were lizards. Another had told him they looked perfectly human. Will didn't know what to believe. 

The creatures, or, as Will just called them, "aliens" had built large half-sphere buildings in every great city in every province or state in the entire world. They were huge buildings the size of stadiums and had a strange pearlescent sheen to them. Will had always felt an ominous presence whenever he passed by the one in Baltimore but had tried not to give it too much thought. His dreams did enough thinking for him. He always had horrible dreams about the aliens. During the wars soldiers had said they had seen some actually devouring people. Will was just glad he hadn't had to see it all. He had been too young to go to war. 

Will got up to the front of the building and looked around for the door. Where the hell was it? Other people his age, all here for the sorting, were looking as well, until one young woman moved towards the large sphere only for a hole to simply open up in front of her. A few others gasped. Soon they all filed through the hole. Many looked excited but at least a few were just as nervous as Will. 

When the takeover had finally started the new humans put in charge by the aliens had made the sorting seem new and exciting through ridiculously obvious propaganda. Many actually believed it; that their world was headed to greater new heights under the aliens' rule. Will knew better. He knew what his father looked like coming home from the mines. He knew that his mother hadn't survived his birth because the hospitals had been bombed during the first year of the war. 

When Will entered the building he gasped. It was definitely not something from his planet. They were in a great hall with six podiums in a line where six men and women stood with scanners that Will was familiar with seeing. The room was decorated in an organic aesthetic; There were random pearlescent stalactites placed here and there like statues and the podiums looked to be made out of the same material. Strange lamps in odd crystalline geometric patterns hung from the ceiling. It seemed no outside light pierced through the dome above their heads: no windows or anything of the sort. A table to the right of them seemed to be made of a greenish crystal and three more people were standing behind it with uniforms at the ready to be handed out and other items. 

People were already lining up at the podiums, figuring out what they needed to do before a man near the center at a podium instructed them to do so. Will slumped, feeling as if his life were coming to its inevitable sad end. He moved to a line on the right where a man in a silver suit was scanning the implants in everyone's wrists before typing in their profession on a screen at the podium. Each person either left looking happy or went off to the long table to collect their uniform for mining. Will noticed after a little while of standing in line that a young woman, after being scanned, had been taken through a 'doorway' like the one when they entered. He thought that curious and chewed on his lip nervously.

Will's heart beat faster as he approached nearer to the podium. The boy behind him kept trying to chat, talking about how he was sure he would be able to go work with his father in the grocery store. Will was mostly ignoring him except for giving the occasional nod. His heart leapt into his throat when it was his turn, coming up to the podium stiffly as if he could barely bend his knees or turn his head. 

"Wrist." The man said boredly, holding up his scanning device. Will mechanically held up his wrist, palm upward, and the man scanned it before looking at his computer and nodding. He typed rather fast and suddenly another man in a silver suit came through the 'doorway' towards him. Will's eyes went wide. 

"Uh-did I do something?" Will asked, voice a little high. The man rolled his eyes, not answering as the other man who was much larger, grabbed onto Will's arm, practically dragging him away. "Wh-what's going on?" Will demanded as he was pulled through the 'doorway' into another room. It was a smaller area with a few chairs in the middle and some more glowing lights in the corners. The girl he saw taken away earlier was sitting in a chair looking confused. Suddenly the large man in the suit pulled the younger male to a chair and shoved him into it rather roughly. Will blinked in confusion before scowling. 

"The hell is going on?" He asked. 

"Stay seated and wait." The suited human said, looking annoyed before leaving through a different doorway. When he left Will turned to look at the girl beside him. She had long dark hair and pale skin with a pleasant face. 

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked quietly. He felt as if he had to whisper for some reason. She made an apologetic face. 

"Sorry... No... I have no idea. They just scanned my wrist and brought me here... it's been about thirty minutes." Will chewed on his lip and nodded, not feeling any better. "You're really cute... what's your name?" She asked. Will raised his eyebrows, his cheeks heating a little. 

"Uh- Will Graham... Yours?" Will asked, feeling awkward. She smiled prettily. She was wearing a printed dress. 

"Alana Bloom. I'm sure it'll be fine, Will Graham." She said reassuringly. "Did you go to school near here? I feel like I would have seen you." Will shook his head, his curls hitting his cheeks and he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. 

"No... I live further south." Will explained. That was when the door opened and a man and woman came into the room. Will immediately stiffened in his chair and stared as they walked around to the strangely comfortable pearlescent chairs. 

The woman was beautiful with perfectly curled chestnut-colored hair and very well-fitted suit that accentuated the smallness of her waist. She wasn't much older than Will or Alana but she walked with grace and authority. She smiled at Will and it immediately made him feel uneasy. He quickly looked away when she gave him a raised eyebrow. 

He looked to the man as he approached and felt at least a little better about him. He wore an oddly printed suit that would look ridiculous on literally anyone else but made him look like simply a well-dressed gentleman. Broad-shoulders with gently-styled dark blond hair and oddly sharp cheekbones gave him the appearance of grace but also of something more dangerous. Will thought he looked interesting to say the least. The man sat in front of him while the woman in front of the girl, Alana. Will was intrigued when the intimidating man leaned forward, elbows on his knees with his hands folded together, looking at Will with an oddly calming facial expression that the younger male didn't quite know how to read. 

"Hello Will. It is Will, isn't it?" He asked. His voice was low with a strange accent Will couldn't place. He just nodded in answer. "I am Hannibal. I will need to ask you a few questions... if you don't mind?" He asked. Will looked around, unsure before he nodded again. The man took out a tablet; something that looked out of the ordinary from what he had seen in stores. It was circular and had dark metal on its edges. Hannibal looked at the screen before shifting his eyes to look back at Will. 

"How old are you, Will?" Will swallowed. He felt like he was being interviewed for something. 

"Ninteen." He answered. Hannibal nodded. 

"I see you did excellent in your school work and have done several extracurricular studies. That's very good. Do you enjoy literature?" Hannibal asked. Will bit his lip and nodded. The older man gave him just the barest hint of a smile. "I know you're nervous, Will, but there is nothing to be concerned of. We are just having a little chat. What are your favorite subjects? You seem to have been interested in psychology and forensics; an odd choice." He said, looking at the screen again. 

"Uh... Yeah, I just thought it was interesting... People are interesting..." Will said, looking down at his hands. "At least from afar..." He muttered. Hannibal seemed to find that amusing. 

"That can certainly be true. I am very selective of my peers. Have you been ill since your last checkup or experienced any pain?" The man asked, leaning back and crossing his legs. Will shook his head. 

"No... I've been fine..." He said, wondering what this could all be about. 

"Excellent. I think you're an excellent selection, Will. If you would be so kind as to come with me?" Hannibal said, standing. Will furrowed his brows and stood, coming towards the man who didn't move. As he came closer he noticed something wasn't quite right with his skin. It was sort of... shiny? Just as that thought hit the older man took a hold of Will's arm, twisting it so his inner elbow was exposed and without further explanation pressed a needle into his skin. Will yelped and tried to pull back but the man's hold on his arm was fierce. He injected whatever was in the syringe into Will and he immediately began to feel dizzy. 

"What... What did you do to me...?" Will asked as he swayed. He saw the older man smile just before he caught the younger male in his arms and before Will passed out, looking up at Hannibal with a deadly glare, he noticed tiny scales making up the skin of his face. 

-

In a deep sleep, Will had vivid nightmares of being slipped into a warm bath of thick viscous liquid and being forced to swallow large amounts of bitter-tasting powder that stuck as it slid down his throat. At one point he was entirely submerged and could barely move, a tube down his esophagus feeding him air and sustenance. More tubes stuck out of him at random spots along his abdomen and he felt as if suspended in gelatin, barely able to see blurry shapes through the bluish substance. Will had several feverish dreams of this in his sleep. It was an endless nightmare as Will struggled to wake over and over again to no avail. 

When he truly awoke it was to the realization that he was choking, unable to pull in air. He struggled, finding himself in the bluish thick substance once again but felt something solid underneath him. He moved to sit up, realizing he was extremely weak, but he used all the strength he had until he broke through to the surface through the thick substance that was imprisoning him. 

Will gasped as he emerged, sitting chest-deep in the broken-up gelatinous substance around him. He took several minutes to struggle to breathe, taking in huge raspy breaths of air before finally opening his eyes, his sight blurry at first. 

He was in a dark room and he was sitting in some sort of glowing tub. Will made a small noise of terror upon realizing his nightmares were real and that he was sitting up in the fluid that had contained him. He reached down over his abdomen frantically feeling for the tubes, finding them gone, though when he looked around him he saw evidence of them sticking out of the sides of the tub surrounding. They had been there. What had happened to him? 

Will weakly moved onto his knees, reaching out to grasp the side of the tub which was about three feet high. He slowly managed to pull himself up, only to see more tubs similar to his own in rows down along the walls of the narrow room. Were there others like him inside them? Will shuddered. This had to be another nightmare, right? 

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Will." Will screamed at the sound of the voice, turning so suddenly towards it that he slipped back into the thick substance, sputtering as he stared up at the man leaning over the tub. It was the man from before; Hannibal. Will's eyes widened in fear. 

"What did you- what did you do to me?! Are you one of... of them?!" Will gasped. His voice was raspy, unused for so long. He clutched at his throat in confusion. Hannibal's eyes studied him and Will realized they weren't like before; they were a dark blood red. 

"You've been in stasis as your body was modified." Hannibal said in a neutral voice. Will's mouth dropped open, feeling feint. 

"M-modified?" He asked, voice quivering. He leaned back against the tub as he tried not to pass out again. The world was spinning. The older man nodded. 

"To benefit the Reel-eek-eeuhg." Or at least that was what it sounded like he said. There was a guttural sound in there near the end. 

"R-realy-kuh?" Will furrowed his brows, struggling to sit up properly in the slippery substance in the tub. 

"Close enough..." Hannibal said, amused at his attempt. "Your media call us your 'rulers' or 'the invaders.'" Will narrowed his eyes, staring at him. He hadn't expected the rumor that they looked human to be true... 

"H-how did you modify me? What did you do?" Will asked, the horror setting it. Hannibal gave him a placating look. 

"We shall talk about that later." The otherworld creature said before holding out his hand. Will stared wearily at it. "Will, take my hand. I must get you out of the stasis chamber." Will swallowed. He did want to get out of the tub. He tried to pull out of it himself but he was extremely wobbly and after a few moments of being on his knees as he tried to pull himself to standing he fell back into the disgusting pool of gelatinous fluid. Will groaned. 

"H-how... how long?" Will nearly whispered, realizing his muscles were not used to being used. 

"Close to one earth year." Hannibal said. "Now Will, please stop being childish and let me get you out of the stasis chamber." Will glared at him, feeling nauseous as the world began spinning again. A whole year? He swallowed and closed his eyes, willing himself to grab Hannibal's hand as much as he didn't want to. He had to get out of the damned tub! He reached out and the older man grabbed hold of his hand, pulling him forward before reaching under Will's armpits and pulling him up. Will yelped, not expecting that. The man was strong. He had picked him up like he weighed nothing. The otherworld creature maneuvered the younger man around until he was in his arms bridal style, to which Will glared up into his face. This close he could see the tiny, cream, skin-colored scales that covered his flesh. He began walking with Will in his arms. Will realized he was wearing some sort of plastic covering over his suit. Probably to protect it from getting covered in the goop Will was caked in. 

Hannibal walked them into a different room, this one with different types of tubs in them. They almost looked like bath tubs? Hannibal walked over to one of three in the room and managed to maneuver so that he turned on what appeared to be a faucet. Water flowed out of it into the tub. It apparently was a bathtub. After a few minutes Hannibal lowered Will into the bath, the other male glaring at him the entire time. 

The bath was warm; the perfect temperature, and Will groaned, leaning against the side. At this point it occurred to him that he was entirely naked. How he hadn't realized before, he figured was because he was just waking up and too confused. His face heated up and he curled himself into a ball, looking away from the creature who was messing with some other faucet-like things. 

"There's no need to be shy, Will." Hannibal said, squirting a substance into a type of sponge from the faucet he was fiddling with. Will glared some more. 

"Why did you do this to me?" He asked, voice low and dangerous. Hannibal looked at him, eyes wandering as if finding Will pleasing to look at. 

"You were being sorted into primary jobs at the capital. Your chosen job was to benefit the empire through a different program." Hannibal said, choosing his words carefully. 

"Stop treating me like an idiot. Tell. Me. What. I'm doing. Here." Will demanded. Hannibal gave him a ghost of a smile. 

"My species are reptiles more or less. We are cold blooded and come from a planet similar to yours. However, while you have the female type of your species we had an entirely different type of species. In order for our kind to be created the eggs must gestate in a warm body more mammalian than our own." Will stared at him, irritated. 

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked. Hannibal raised his eyebrows at him and gave him a placating look. 

"That is what I am trying to tell you, Will. Let me explain. The other species was called the Aransie (that was as close as Will could pronounce it. There was a strange syllable in there.) and they died out thousands of years ago. Since that time period our species has survived by modifying humanoid mammalian species to be our partners. You are part of that program." Hannibal finished. Will blinked, trying to process this, his heart beating fast. 

"Are-are you saying-you're going to-to somehow..." He swallowed. He couldn't say it. It was insane! Hannibal watched him, looking interested by his reactions. 

"Impregnate you? Yes. You were chosen to be my mate. Will, by far this is the best program for any of your species. You will be treated as family and want for nothing. Your father is now in retirement and has been given a large house of his own. It's a rare opportunity. We don't choose humans at random." Will blinked. At least his father didn't have to work now... but....Will's anger flared like fire in his chest. 

"You didn't give me a choice!" He yelled, slamming his fist in the water. It splashed everywhere. Hannibal looked at Will with slightly narrowed eyes. 

"Unfortunately, it has to be that way, Will. You will need to adapt." The otherworld creature said, voice low, as if in warning. Will stared at him. He wanted to ask in what way they modified his body but he was too afraid to find out. "I will not force you to copulate, Will. I will give you time." Will furrowed his brows, shaking a little. 

"Wow that is so kind of you..." He said sarcastically. Hannibal's lips twitched in amusement. 

"Alright, Will, now that we have come to an understanding, you must bathe." Hannibal said, standing to lift a leg and actually lowered himself in the plastic suit into the bathtub. Will shrank away from him, legs pulled up to his chest. "There's no need to be difficult. You can either be bathed or we can spend extra unneeded time fighting. I need to make sure you're still in working order." Will glared but unwound himself slowly. Hannibal reached out, grabbing a hold of his waist and pulling him to sit with his back to his front in between his legs where Hannibal was kneeling. His hand touched Will's chest, stroking, and the younger male shivered. At least... at least his father was safe... Maybe he should just... give in? What had Will had to live for before anyway? He glared into the water as he thought. Hannibal grabbed a small container, dipping it in the water to fill it and gently moving Will's head to tilt back. 

"Close your eyes and mouth." He informed. Will grudgingly did as he was told (only because he wanted the disgusting fluid off his skin) and Hannibal poured the water over his face and hair. "You may open them now." Hannibal said and Will opened his eyes as Hannibal began scrubbing at his hair with his hands, some form of soap in the strands. He massaged Will's scalp surprisingly gently, lovingly, even. Will stayed silent as he worked the soap through his hair. The elder male then proceeded to run the sponge over his shoulders and neck before gently testing how his elbow bent and squeezing his muscles carefully. 

Will had never been this close to another creature, especially not naked. It was unnerving. He felt like his mind was unraveling. He knew he had no choice.... this was how things were now and he didn't want to take away what they had given his father. He was sure the old man hadn't missed him anyways. 

Most people simply submitted to the aliens' will. Will wasn't sure he could do that himself. 

Hannibal's touch was gentle and precise on his skin and he couldn't help but relax into it after a few minutes of him scrubbing his skin and testing his limbs. Hannibal lifted his arm as he scrubbed it with the soft sponge, scrubbing under his arms and over his chest, then his belly. Hannibal's hands pressed at Will's stomach here and there, seeing all organs were the right size and in the right position before pulling Will's legs up, testing the joints again, as he scrubbed at them. Will felt strange, like a doll being played with. He watched wearily as the otherworld creature touched him. Will stiffened when the sponge went in between his legs. 

"H-Hannibal!" He yelped in surprise, trying to turn, but Hannibal had a firm grip, one arm wrapped around his chest. 

"You remembered my name." Hannibal said, pleased. Will turned his head to glare at him only for Hannibal to wrap the sponge with his hand around Will's cock. Will actually squeaked, grabbing onto the other creature's knees for support. 

"What are you d-doing?" Will gasped as Hannibal began to stroke him. 

"like I said, Will. I need to see that everything is still in working order. Stay still, please." Will squirmed as he increased pressure and Will's cock began to harden. He whimpered, pulling up his legs, his body working against him to give the other male better access. "That's good, Will." Hannibal praised him. Will felt a tightness in his lower body that hadn't been there before. It was an odd sensation and he tried to process what was happening but all he could do was writhe and moan a little as Hannibal stroked his cock. Hannibal's other hand went in between his legs, stroking his balls which felt somehow tighter to his body than they had been before. He tested them a little and the younger male panted, nails digging into the plastic on the creature's knees. 

"This is an integral bonding experience, Will. I want you to feel pleasure. Don't fight it." Hannibal said. His fingers went past his balls and over what should have been an expanse of skin before his anus. Instead it pressed at something tender and alien. Will cried out, stiffening and widening his legs. 

"What-what is that?!" Will yelped. Hannibal pressed a finger inside of him instead of responding and the younger male shuddered, panting heavily. It felt... it felt really good. He tried to think around it but another finger pressed inside him before curling. Will opened his legs wider, bucking as he made short noises of distress and pleasure. 

"You are both male and female now, Will. That would be your cunt." Hannibal said with a smirk. He seemed to be taking pleasure in this as well, amused and aroused. 

"F-FUCK!" Will cried out as Hannibal added another finger. This wasn't happening- god why did it feel so good? Hannibal shushed him and put a hand over his mouth. 

"Goodness, Will, where did you get that filthy mouth?" Hannibal seemed to be joking. Will shook his head, dislodging Hannibal's hand and clenching around the fingers inside of him as he gasped. 

"Y-you just said c-cunt..." He protested. Hannibal made a small chuckle of amusement, twisting his fingers around. Will writhed and Hannibal's fingers began moving in and out of him. The younger man moaned and shook his head again, trying to understand what was happening. 

"Why- It-it's good?" Will muttered in confusion, rolling his hips. His body was getting carried away without him, it seemed. 

"That's the idea, Will." Hannibal said, smirking. Will cried out. Hannibal's hands were stroking his cock and inside of him now. It was too much. It was so good- Will squirmed as he felt the familiar tightness in his belly as his cock got ready to expel but he also felt a different tightness, a different pleasure. He squeezed around the fingers inside of him as he came, bucking against Hannibal's digits. It was the most intense pleasure he had ever experienced- He saw stars behind his eyelids- his body tensed and un-tensed and he reveled in the feeling. It kept going after he had released his seed, his insides still contracting around the other male's hand. 

"Do you feel that, Will? That's your vaginal canal. You can take a full-sized adult penis, now. When I pressed your belly I felt your womb. You can produce for us. We can have something... together." Hannibal said in his ear. Will shook his head as he panted desperately. It couldn't be- but the older male kept pressing against the same spot inside as he curled his fingers. It was so good-! He pressed back against his fingers, chasing more of the feeling. "That's it... good boy." Hannibal praised, petting his hair. Will cried out one last time as it finished and Hannibal withdrew his fingers. Will panted, coming down from the high. His legs were wide open like a simpering whore but Will barely had the energy to move. God... it had felt so good... he closed his eyes and moaned... 

"What did you do to me....?" He muttered shakily, more rhetorical than anything.

"Everything seems to be in working order. It was beautiful. You did wonderfully, Will." Hannibal said, stroking his belly fondly with one hand as he scrubbed will clean of the mess he had just made. Will groaned. His cock was spent but it was like his... his cunt... wanted more. He squirmed, entirely overwhelmed by his new predicament. 

"Wh-why me?" Will asked, his voice small. It had taken a lot of energy out of him. The older man was now just gently stroking over his sides and hips in a soothing manner. 

"There were several different individuals available. All selections are based on intelligence and attractiveness as well as the correct blood type. I have been living amongst humans for many years now and found it quite easy to find each individual and watch long enough to decide if they were the right mate. I don't know if you remember this, Will, but during your senior year of high school, I believe you were seventeen... I was your substitute teacher for a day. I believe the subject was calculus." Hannibal explained, leaning down a little to press his face in against Will's neck, taking in his scent. His arms wrapped around Will's stomach as he nuzzled him while the younger man tried to get his bearings. 

"Y-you came to my school?" Will asked. He couldn't concentrate. Hannibal was mouthing at his skin. He vaguely remembered something like that, even with his brain fogging over from arousal. How could he possibly be aroused by anything that just happened? This was a freak show. Yet Will was oddly drawn to the creature that had chosen him as his mate... He couldn't exactly resist him? His voice was soothing, his touch gentle... 

"Of course we wanted you to mature a little longer. You were young and beautiful. You still are but your jaw has sharpened and you look wiser. I like the change. You are my ideal mate, Will." Hannibal said, stroking his jaw softly. Will furrowed his brows. His mate? 

Hannibal used the cup to scoop some water up and told Will to close his eyes again. Will let him wash the soap off, trying to decide if he wanted to scream and run or let things be for now. 

"I think you're clean enough." Hannibal mused, reaching under Will's legs and back to pick him up as he stood. Will leaned against his broad chest, his heart still beating like a trapped rabbit's. 

Hannibal climbed with him out of the tub and grabbed what appeared to be a towel, wrapping it around his new mate before walking through a new doorway. Will saw they were walking through a hallway and there were other people walking around. He made a small noise of alarm and hid his face against Hannibal's chest. 

"You are one of only three breeders in this state, Will. You can hide if you like but they know you are my new mate. They can smell it." Hannibal informed him. Will squirmed in his arms, trying not to look at anyone. 

"They're all... aliens too...?" Will near-whispered. 

"Yes. There are only four humans in this facility currently and you are one of them." Hannibal murmured to him. 

"Where are you taking me?" Will whispered. 

"To our quarters, Will. You'll be living with me from now on." Will pretty much figured that part but it still was a shock to hear it out loud. He swallowed, trying to somehow bury himself further into Hannibal's arms. 

They walked for a little longer before Hannibal came to a door and they entered a room. Will was amazed to see it was decorated almost like a normal human's bedroom. An expensive bedroom, but still normal. The bed was in the middle of it; a four poster in dark mahogany with a maroon bedspread and silk sheets. There were bedside tables on either side, dressers matching the mahogany of the four poster off to the left, and what appeared to be a small fridge. There were pictures on the walls; all human masterpieces. There were even normal doorways; Two closed doors on either side of the room. Will blinked at his surroundings as he was set down on the bed against a pile of pillows. 

"I lived on earth long before the takeover. I enjoy the culture. It's unique." Hannibal explained, as if he sensed Will's confusion. Will furrowed his brows and nodded. Hannibal had started working at removing his plastic suit. Once that was off he removed his shoes, waistcoat, and vest, leaving him in dress pants, socks, and a button-down shirt. He put all his clothes in a closet and when he was done came to sit on the bed next to him as Will studied his surroundings. There was a screen on the opposite wall as well as two chairs in another corner. The screen didn't look like a human invention but he guessed it might be a TV of some sort. 

Will looked to Hannibal now, studying him instead. He was handsome at least... In a strange way. He was tall and broad-shouldered. Somehow during the bath he hadn't managed to get a single hair on his head wet despite Will's splashing. Hannibal reached out to stroke Will's hair back and the younger male flinched but after a moment let him continue, wearily. 

"Will you let me dry your hair off?" Hannibal asked, nodding to the towel wrapped around him. Will bit his lip and nodded, moving off the towel and curling up on his side, legs pulled up to his chest. Hannibal used the towel to ruffle Will's hair, until he was satisfied it was dry enough. He put it on the floor by the bed and moved onto his side next to the younger male, facing him. Will bit his lip, looking up through his lashes at the man with furrowed brows. 

"I know you're uneasy, Will. Let me put your fears to rest. What do you want to know?" Hannibal asked. Will looked down at the sheets. He was naked in a bed with a man he had apparently met a year ago but the relationship was only a few hours old. He looked back at Hannibal, studying how he could just barely see the scales this close. They were so tiny. He mostly seemed like a normal male of near fifty... almost. And his eyes... they were so strange; a deep red.

"Why are your eyes different?" Will asked softly. He had sworn they had been brown before. The edges of Hannibal's lips curled in a tiny smile. 

"I usually wear contacts outside of the facility or when meeting humans." Hannibal said. Will thought about that and slowly nodded. 

"Is this... is this my life now?" Will asked after a long moment, his voice barely a whisper. Hannibal furrowed his brows. 

"No, Will... you are freer than most humans. You may go where you wish, have any luxury..." Hannibal said and reached out to tug Will into his lap. Will grunted but allowed it. It wasn't like he had much to lose. The older male ran a hand down his back making him shiver. "You can live your life much as you had before." Will shook his head. 

"I'm-I'm different now... I'm a freak." Will murmured in resignation as he leaned against the older male's chest, his cheek where he assumed his heart to be... though honestly, it could be anywhere. This man was an alien. Will reminded himself. Hannibal licked his lips before answering, as if contemplating. 

"You are not a freak. You are beautiful... You don't know how long I've waited for you... You know, I didn't want this at first, either. I had been living in a flat in your city when my people told me of my assignment. This was perhaps four earth years ago and I was enjoying my time learning your culture... but after watching many different subjects I came across you and I did not feel so trapped. I had to wait for several years but I believe it was worth the wait." Hannibal explained. Will furrowed his brows and looked up at him curiously. He wondered if their species were that different. He reached up to touch the elder man's face, feeling the slight difference in texture to his own. Hannibal looked into his eyes, the ghost of a smile on his lips that he almost always wore but was hard to point out. 

"May I kiss you?" He asked. Will blinked up at him. 

"You didn't ask before in the bath." Will growled at him. Hannibal shrugged and licked his lips. It was a sensual gesture that gave the younger male a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. 

"That was a medical examination. I am responsible for your health and wellbeing." The otherworld creature said. Will reddened a little bit. 

"I... I haven't done... any of this before..." Will muttered, embarrassed. He had been nineteen before going into stasis and he hadn't even known his own sexuality let alone dabbled in it. Hannibal cocked his head. 

"Are you referring to your lack in sexual experience?" He asked. Will blushed even more, feeling that the creature was amused again. 

"Yes..." He murmured. Hannibal smiled. 

"I appreciate your honesty but I had thought as much. I will always be gentle with you... unless you prefer differently." The male assured him. Will thought, perhaps... it wouldn't be so bad... He sighed and nodded his consent. The larger man tipped his head up to look at him and Will closed his eyes, waiting until he felt lips on his own. They were smooth and softer than he thought, sliding against his own. The feeling made him shiver and clutch at the man's shirt when he deepened the kiss. After a few moments he was kissing back, lips moving to match the other's, drowning in the soft pleasure it gave. He moaned and Hannibal pressed him closer, arms wrapped around him protectively. His tongue ran over his lip and Will groaned, letting him lick into his mouth, tongues colliding. Will suddenly gasped and pulled back. The older man looked down at him with raised eyebrows. 

"Y-your tongue-" Will said, eyes wide. Hannibal looked amused. 

"Yes, Will?" He prompted. Will furrowed his brows and reached up to grab the man's face. Hannibal obliged to the examination and opened his mouth. Will narrowed his eyes, looking in before Hannibal stuck his tongue out. It was forked. Will's eyes grew huge and he stared for a long moment. 

"It-it... It's..." Will muttered dumbly. Hannibal seemed quite amused and leaned in again, running his tongue over Will's lower lip teasingly. Will furrowed his brows. Just another strange thing to add to his day. After a moment he closed his eyes, relaxing in his arms to kiss again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_O I'm not responsible for this....

Hannibal made Will feel funny... like... he could excuse what was happening simply because he was charming and easy to look at and talk to. After a long make out session Hannibal pressed Will to the bed, stroking his belly. Will wondered if he was still so similar in looks under the suit. 

"Are we... are you... able to do it with humans without... modifying them?" Will asked, trying to find an easier way to ask. Hannibal looked down at him, intrigued. 

"Yes... I have had relationships with many humans... though it feels a little strange. I have had relationships with my own species... though in any of those relationships we could not reproduce." Hannibal said thoughtfully as he stroked his thumb over Will's nipple, watching it bud. Will squirmed and he panted a little. He could feel himself getting wet between his legs and he worried at his lip, trying not to think about it. 

"You-you were with them?" Will asked. Hannibal tipped his head to the side, as if experimenting, and pinched the smaller male's nipple. Will yelped and squirmed some more. "H-Hanibal..." 

"Anally, yes. I think it's similar to how human males copulate. I'm not very interested in the female humans though I've had some relations with them. Since coming to this planet all my partners were human." Hannibal explained, pinching Will's other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, both twisting a little. Will grabbed at his wrists as if to stop him, but he didn't really want to. He gasped and writhed underneath him. 

"Ah- Ha-Han-" Will panted out. He could definitely feel himself getting wetter now. He hadn't been able to feel it in the water before. Hannibal seemed to be watching his reactions intently. He let go of his nipples and leaned down to run his forked tongue over one. Will moaned, rubbing his thighs together for the friction. Hannibal stopped after a moment, looking up into Will's eyes. 

"Are you wet, Will?" He inquired, voice low and husky with desire. Will bit his lip and looked away. Hannibal slid his hips between his legs, Will giving very little resistance. He reached between his thighs and touched him, running his fingers through the slick fluid. Hannibal closed his eyes as if savoring it, face almost rapturous. Will moaned out at the feeling but then suddenly squirmed out of the other male's arms, panting heavily. He sat on the bed, feeling dizzy again with thoughts of what had happened to him. Hannibal looked after him curiously. 

"What is it?" He asked. Will shook his head, looking down at the bedspread. 

"Y-you can't just... do this to me..." Will murmured. It felt somehow... like a lie. "You just touch me and... you changed me... Your people killed my mother... enslaved my people...and I'm supposed to just... live with all of this?" Hannibal stared at him for a moment.

"I understand your concerns, Will... the process of our... taking over your planet has been difficult. I was not entirely for it myself though I helped make some of the decisions... I promise you that a majority of this is for the greater good. Your planet was on a one-way path to destruction." Hannibal said gently. His voice alone made Will feel calmer. He glared at him, fighting it and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh? Is that so?" Will said sarcastically. Hannibal sighed. 

"Will, when we came here your country was ready to fire nuclear weapons on half of the entire world. The other countries were planning the exact same thing. We destroyed your nuclear weapons. Such things should never be used on a living world. Not only that but your plants, animals and even your people were dying from pollution. We dismantled your energy systems to replace them with clean energy and are working on a process to remove the polluted air. None of that was for only our own good. Yes, your planet was targeted for its metals and its people but we never planned to destroy it." Hannibal explained, being much too logical for Will's liking at the moment. Will looked away, neither affirming or denying it. He knew what it was like before. 

"I... I have to go to the bathroom." Will muttered. Hannibal stood to pick him up. Will glared him down. "Alone. I can do it. Alone." Will said, moving to try to get off the bed. He managed to set his feet on the floor, sitting on the edge. Now all he had to do was stand. He grabbed a hold of the nightstand and used as much force he had to stand. Will wobbled for a moment, though congratulating himself in his head. 

"Very good, Will. I'm impressed." Hannibal said, praising him. Will made a face, being stubborn. 

"I did used to walk before, if you don't recall, Hannibal... before you shoved me in some gelatinous goop." Will said, a growl to his voice. Will could practically hear the alien smirking. 

Will took a careful step, then another, carefully letting go of the table. He was still standing despite his legs feeling like they might collapse at any moment. How was it that he retained the muscle mass despite them being so weak? He supposed it was some alien science mumbo jumbo, though why they couldn't figure out how to keep the muscles from being unused to movement was another question. He walked a few more wobbly steps, Hannibal watching him with a raised eyebrow. 

"The bathroom is that way, Will." Hannibal said, pointing to a door. Will gritted his teeth, walking towards it and ignoring the larger man. Each step seemed to be a little easier, though he was having trouble with his balance. Eventually he made it to the door. It immediately opened for him. Apparently it just gave the appearance of a human door. In reality it opened up like every other doorway in the place. He walked through and it closed behind him. 

Will sighed in relief before collapsing to the floor. He let himself breathe for a moment before leaning against the wall, spreading and pulling his legs up. He couldn't stand not knowing any longer. Hesitantly, Will reached between his legs, running over his balls. They seemed to have somehow reversed dropping... like they needed better access? Will made a face and slowly slid his fingers back where the skin should be between his balls and anus. Instead his fingers ran over softer, more sensitive skin, wet with slick. His body reacted immediately to the touch, his cock standing, and he ran his fingers further until he reached the new hole. He gasped as he touched it, running his fingers through the slick before dipping his finger inside himself. Will yelped a little as he slid it all the way inside. Holy shit did it feel good- Will groaned, dropping his head back against the wall. It felt almost... ribbed inside. Will ran the pad of his finger over his inner walls, testing it. It made him shudder involuntarily in pleasure and he had to hold back a moan. He had no idea how thin these walls were. 

As Will touched himself he looked up at the counter in front of him, surprised to see a hand-held mirror sitting near what looked like a sink. He slid his finger out of himself and crawled to the counter, reaching up to grab the mirror before turning to lean against the counter now. He furrowed his brows, shaking, not sure if he wanted to even see this... but he had to. He placed the mirror in front of him and spread his legs again. He couldn't see very well at first; mostly just his normal parts. So he scooted down further, spreading his legs wide and pulling them up to his chest. He could see it. His eyes widened and he reached down to spread the lips. There was definitely some sort of vulva between his legs. It didn't look entirely like a human female's but it was certainly there. He could see his entrance and he experimentally pressed two fingers in, groaning as he felt the stretch, amazed as he watched his body swallow them. He couldn't quite process it. He was stuffed full and he could feel it... but how could it be his? It just didn't seem real to him. He put down the mirror and dropped his head back against the counter, letting out a long breath. So this was his life now... 

Will slowly got up to a standing position, feeling his weak legs wobble, but he managed, before exiting the bathroom, blushing when he saw Hannibal again. 

"Will, if you wanted to see yourself all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to make some false pretense about going to the bathroom." Hannibal said mildly. Will glared, standing in the middle of room and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Well... maybe I wanted to be alone." He growled, very aware of his nakedness once again. Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to be naked for the rest of my life or do I get clothes?" Will asked irritably. Hannibal smiled and stood, striding with long legs to the dresser and taking out very normal-looking garments. His garments to be exact. Will blinked at him. "Did you... did you go to my house?"

"Well, yes, Will. I had to introduce myself to your father, explain where you were, and give him the keys to his new residence so I figured I might as well take your clothes for you as well." Hannibal explained. Will stared at him in horror. 

"You mean my dad knows why I'm here?!" He yelled, managing to lose his balance in his fretting and fall onto the floor on his ass. He didn't even care. He started hyperventilating and Hannibal moved quickly to his side, picking him up and putting him back on the bed. 

"Will, I did not tell your father that you were part of the breeding program if that's what you mean." Hannibal reassured him. Will's breathing slowed as he relaxed. Thank god. "I simply told him you were on a private mission for us with me as your guide and you would be able to see him in a little over a year." Will sighed in relief before covering his face with his hands, trying to calm down. After a few moments of controlled breathing he reached out and snatched his clothes from Hannibal's grip, managing to slide his boxers on. He had trouble with his pants and Hannibal reached out to help him. 

"Will, please let me help you..." Hannibal said when Will glared at him. Will sighed. 

"Fine... have at it." He said, gesturing. Hannibal gently slid Will's leg through one pant-leg then the other, his movements careful and precise. He then took Will's tee shirt up. "Arms above your head." He instructed. Will lifted them and Hannibal slid the tee shirt over his torso, tugging it over his head where Will's curly hair mussed a little. Hannibal smiled at him; just the smallest quirk of the lips but Will could tell. Will had a hard time staying angry at him. He looked away, blushing just a little bit. 

"Will, you must be hungry. Would you accompany me to the dining hall?" Hannibal asked. Will blinked and looked up at him. 

"You all eat at a dining hall?" Will asked. Hannibal nodded. 

"There is a sense of community to it, though I enjoy cooking for myself and will often borrow the kitchen. I've been busy with you tonight so that option will have to wait for another day. You may be able to converse with the other humans while there. I can introduce you to them." Hannibal said. Will chewed on his lip, unsure if he wanted to be amongst more aliens than just Hannibal. He eventually sighed and nodded. He was very hungry. 

-

On their way to the dining hall Will mostly walked himself though Hannibal had a tight grip around his waist to steady him. When they entered it almost seemed like an otherworldly cafeteria. There were long tables and people sitting at them conversing, some hopping from one table to the next. There were odd little robots running around depositing food in front of people and one whizzed past Will, making him scream in alarm causing nearly everyone there to stare. His face heated dramatically and a man walking by stopped to raise rather pompous eyebrows in Hannibal's direction. He spoke in a very odd language for a moment before Hannibal cleared his throat. 

"Excuse me, Frederick but I would request you turn on your language chip when speaking around my mate." Hannibal said. Frederick rolled his eyes and touched a mark like a tattoo on his neck before speaking again. This time it was in English. Will saw no such mark on Hannibal's neck and stared curiously. 

"Has your breeder awakened from his sleep at last, Hannibal?" The man said. His voice was unaccented and he was looking Will over rather rudely. It seemed almost mocking and Will turned red. Hannibal gave the man a cold look. 

"I'm not a 'breeder.' My name is Will Graham." Will corrected him with a glare. Hannibal seemed rather amused with how Will handled himself and smiled at Frederick. Frederick stared at him, as if amazed he would speak. 

"And how are your modifications coming along, Will?" Frederick asked. Will furrowed his eyebrows, furious. 

"I dunno, how's your gelatinous dick, doing, Frederick? I'm guessing you weren't told to join the program because your alien genes are so in-superior you can't even get it up?" Will snapped. Frederick's eyes bulged as some others who were watching snorted with laughter. The man rolled his eyes. 

"I will not be giving your barbarian breeder the courtesy of responding to that, Hannibal." Frederick said as he walked away. Will smirked and Hannibal quite suddenly pressed Will into a wall, pinning him. Will looked at Hannibal as if to challenge him but was surprised to see a hint of mischief in his red eyes. The man licked his lips, leaning close. 

"Will, I think we will have to work on that filthy mouth of yours..." Hannibal purred. Will's mouth dropped open a little and he let out a shaky breath. He simply nodded, staring into the otherworldly creature's intense dark eyes. Hannibal practically smirked before leaning in to steal a kiss, his smooth lips against Will's in an instant, making the younger male's body alight with arousal. Will stiffened before relaxing into it, his lips caressing the others, smooth and dream-like before Hannibal pulled away much too soon. He blinked a few times before recovering, the other male watching him with a raised eyebrow. 

"I think we should go find your peers, don't you think?" Hannibal said, as if Will was the one being distracting. Will huffed and nodded, grabbing hold of Hannibal's arm for support. At least walking was getting easier. Hannibal led them down the hall to a table where a few people were eating. Will instantly recognized the woman that had entered the room with Hannibal when they first met. He saw the girl that had been chosen with him as well; Alana. He sighed in relief at seeing her. There were two other people at the table; a young man his age who was shamelessly leaning across the table to flirt with Alana and another slightly older male next to him. Hannibal led them over and everyone stopped to look, the woman from before stopping to give Hannibal an odd smile and the young man looking at Will curiously. The young man had dark styled hair and cunning eyes, his smile contagious. Will smiled back. Alana turned to look and stood immediately.

"Will!" She cried out. "They told me it would take longer for you to wake up... god, it's been months..." She said. Will smiled shyly at her. 

"Will, I see you and Alana remember each other. This is Margot." Hannibal introduced him to the young woman who Will now knew to be an alien. Sure enough her eyes were red and if he got closer he knew her skin would be scaled. 

"Hello Will..." She said in a sultry breathless voice. Will nodded to her. 

"And I'm Anthony. Pleasure to meet you, Will!" The young male said in a charming British accent and leaned across the table, extending his hand. Will took it and smiled a little. He was feeling a little self conscious. When he touched his hand he could tell it was human skin and he sighed a little in relief. This must be the third human. 

"Nice to meet you..." Will murmured. Anthony smiled crookedly. 

"This is my partner, Mathew." Anthony introduced the male beside him. He was tall with short-clipped black hair and had a smirk that Will found a little unsettling. He smiled at Will, looking him over with curiosity. Will just nodded curtly at him. He saw he had red eyes as well. Hannibal sat down at one of the crystalline chairs and Will followed his lead, sitting next to Alana. She instantly grabbed his arm and looked him over. 

"Are you okay? How do you feel? Did you just wake up?" She said in a concerned maternal voice. Will smiled a little, blushing. 

"I-I'm fine... I mean... this is weird... but I'm fine... I woke up earlier..." He said softly. Alana sighed and smiled. 

"Still a little weak?" She asked, smoothing back his hair. Will bit his lip and nodded. Her familiarity was odd but he liked it nonetheless. "It'll pass soon." She reassured him. 

Across the table Anthony nodded, stuffing his face with what appeared to be mashed potatoes with gravy while Mathew kept trying to push a slab of meat his way. Anthony made a face at him. 

"Anthony, you need to eat some meat. The eggs don't get anything out of your vegetables." Mathew said. Anthony furrowed his brows and Will's mouth dropped open. Eggs?

"I know... blah blah blah you're carnivores blah blah blah... I just want the mashed potatoes first. I'm an omnivore and I need my vegetables." Anthony snapped. Mathew just smirked. 

"Alright..." He said, stroking under his partner's chin. Will thought maybe he hadn't heard him right. A robot whizzed up to them suddenly and Will looked behind him at it, eyes wide. Hannibal spoke to it in the other language and the robot said something back before whizzing off. 

"I apologize, Will, but the robots are not programmed with the human language. The human meals they have available today are hamburger and fries or steak, vegetables, and mashed potatoes. I ordered you the hamburger. Is that alright? 

"Um... y-yeah... that's fine..." Will said. He looked at the other's plates but the otherworld creatures had finished theirs and Alana was picking at some fries. Across the table Mathew had scooted over and was rubbing at Anthony's stomach and Will could hear a soft purring emanating from him. Anthony whacked his hand away. 

"Oh my god, Matt, let me eat." He said playfully before seeing Will staring. "He can't leave me alone for more than ten minutes." He said, shaking his head. He saw Will was puzzled and Anthony smiled. "You have no idea yet..." He said mischievously. "I've been here with Matt for over a year now so I'm used to this strangeness. I'm glad I have other humans to complain to." He said with a smile. 

Suddenly the robot rolled back up and pulled plates out of a compartment, one each in front of Hannibal and himself before whizzing away. Will's looked like an ordinary hamburger and fries but he looked at Hannibal's plate and choked. It was a large slab of raw meat. It looked like some sort of liver. Hannibal started cutting into it precisely with an odd-looking fork and knife. 

"You just- you just eat it raw?" Will asked. Hannibal looked at him and smiled. 

"That is how our people generally eat. I do enjoy cooking, however. Don't worry, I won't make you eat any raw meat." Hannibal said with humor. Will swallowed, staring at the meat before nodding. He turned back to his plate and did his best to eat without looking at Hannibal's unappetizing plate. Mathew snorted at Hannibal, watching as he cut up his food. 

"Mathew, I understand you emerged from your chrysalis on earth but I would appreciate more manners." Hannibal said. "If anything your upbringing here should make you more understanding of human customs." Hannibal's voice was dangerous and Mathew rolled his eyes. Alana looked amused and leaned toward Will. 

"They generally just swallow it all down in one gulp." She whispered to Will. Will scrunched up his face. He wasn't sure he wanted to see that. Will had so many questions already but he didn't know where to start and was afraid to ask. 

-

Later that night Will awoke, sweating from a nightmare. He sat up, looking around him wearily. The room had a soft glow to it from one small lamp in the corner. Hannibal was laying on the bed beside him but was giving him space which he was thankful for. 

The older male had put on plaid pajama pants and a sweater before going to bed and was sleeping soundly. He could barely hear him breathing. Will bit his lip and reached over, carefully pulling the sheets back. For a moment he hesitated, fingers just over his partner's torso, but he took in a deep breath and held it before taking the edge of his sweater and carefully pulling it up. As he gently inched up the sweater the first thing he noticed was Hannibal's lack of a navel. He furrowed his brows. That pointed to the egg comment he had heard from Mathew earlier. He slowly moved the sweater up more, noticing he had body hair much like a human would and he was at least comforted by that. He actually had more hair than Will had. He also noticed he was powerfully muscled, only a little soft in the belly. Will pulled his shirt up more and sighed in relief when he saw nipples. He wondered why a more reptilian creature would have nipples but was grateful for them nonetheless. He could handle the lack of a navel but he didn't think he could handle Hannibal not having nipples also. 

"Will, if you are curious you can always ask." Will startled and nearly fell off the bed at the sound of Hannibal's voice. The male opened his eyes, looking at Will with the slightest hint of a smirk. Will stuttered, his face heating up. "Will, did you have a question?" Hannibal asked. Will quickly looked away, biting at his lip. 

"I just... I was scared you'd have tentacles or something... And Mathew said something about eggs..." Will murmured nervously. Hannibal sat up and grabbed at the back of his sweater before pulling it off. Will looked back over at him and stared. He had lovely shoulders and biceps that made Will's lower stomach tighten in arousal. 

"Well... we do come from eggs, Will." Hannibal said. Will gaped. "When we mate... we fill you with our seed. Your body reacts and releases many small eggs which are inseminated much like how humans reproduce but with more. your body creates a seal to hold them in and they gestate for a period of a few days." Hannibal explained. Will's eyes widened and he swallowed. Why did this sound arousing? "Once the eggs have grown and formed a harder shell the seal breaks and you release the eggs one at a time. We then put the eggs in an incubator. It takes several months for the eggs to mature and then hatch and the children are taken to our nursery until they are grown enough to create a chrysalis." Hannibal explained. Will swallowed. 

"It-it only takes a few days?" Will asked. Hannibal nodded. "Does it... does it hurt?" Hannibal shook his head. 

"When you are laying your eggs you may feel a bit of pressure and you will have to push them out but it is not... unpleasant." Hannibal said, licking his lips as if he was enjoying the thought. Will blinked a few times. 

"And... and then you just take them away? I don't have to take care of them or anything?" Hannibal shook his head. 

"Our species has ingrained knowledge. They do not need much caring for. They stay in a nursery that simulates the look of our home world where they hunt and feed. Many eggs are taken to other planets to incubate, hatch, and grow there. It takes many years for them to grow, much like human children." Hannibal explained. Will felt relief at knowing he didn't necessarily have to be a mother, though he was nervous about the process. 

"You don't have... I mean does your..." Will couldn't quite say it, his eyes flicking down below Hannibal's stomach, seeing the bulge in his pants. Hannibal smirked. 

"Do you want to see, Will? All you have to do is ask." Hannibal said. Will blushed heavily. 

"C... can I see?" Will murmured softly. Hannibal retained the smile. 

"Of course, Will." He said. He slid his thumbs into the waist of his sleep pants before slipping them down his narrow hips revealing the hair trailing down his lower stomach and then the thick base of something akin to a human penis but darker. As he slid his sleep pants lower Will realized it was ridged, long, and as it emerged Will realized he wasn't entirely wrong about the tentacle. It had a slightly flared head but then tapered off to a point at the end, darker at the tip, and as he watched it wiggled. He gasped, staring in shock as it writhed.

"Will, you can touch if you would like to." The older male said. Will swallowed, furrowing his brows before crawling forward. He reached out slowly, jerking back a little when Hannibal's cock writhed and the tip touched his finger. He swallowed again and tentatively reached out, wrapping his hand around the base. Hannibal licked his lips but did nothing otherwise besides lower his eyelids in lust. It wasn't scaled here. It was soft skin, though a little smoother. Will sat beside Hannibal on his knees, biting his lip as if in concentration and slid his fingers up from the base, blushing as it moved in his hand. He slid his fingers down further before running over the flared head. Hannibal let out a small grunt. Apparently it was more sensitive there. He liked to see his reaction. The man mostly looked made of stone ninety percent of the time. 

Will could feel himself involuntarily getting wet as he stroked the appendage. Was he aroused by this? Hannibal suddenly took his hand, pulling him up and on top of him. Will squirmed as he felt Hannibal's cock writhe between them against his belly and made a little distressed moan as it slid down and between his legs, the tip pressing against his hole through his boxers. Hannibal's large hands slid down his back to cup his ass, pulling him up closer to him before taking his lips with his own. Will whimpered against his mouth. He could feel himself growing increasingly more slick. Will opened his mouth to Hannibal's ministrations and made a little noise when he felt Hannibal's forked tongue wrap around his own. Apparently that was more mobile as well. Will broke free of the kiss, panting for air. 

"You are taking this all very well, Will. I'm quite proud of you for your flexibility. I know how strange this all is for you." Hannibal said, stroking his cheek. Will moaned. He knew he was soaking his boxers now. "You're very wet, Will. Would you like to continue?" Hannibal asked, rubbing the long side of his cock between Will's legs. Will's eyes widened and he stilled. 

"Y-you mean like-... mate?" Will asked. Hannibal nodded. 

"We don't have to, Will... if you like I can just pleasure you." Hannibal said. Will meekly looked up through his eyelashes at him, cheeks red. He didn't know... "It's late... I think perhaps we should leave our first time mating to another time. Will you let me touch you?" Hannibal asked. Will sighed in relief and nodded. 

Hannibal smiled and slid his hands up under the tee shirt he wore to bed, pulling it up his body and off. He shivered. He wanted this. Hannibal ran his thumbs over his nipples and they perked, will mewling at the touch. He placed his hands on his mate's naked chest, rocking his ass against his hips. He could feel Hannibal's cock writhing with him. It slid up his boxer leg and wrapped around Will's erection several times. Will's eyes went wide as it stroked and squeezed him. 

"Oh-oh my god..." he gasped. Hannibal pinched his nipples and he whined, bucking. He still wanted more... he wanted his hole filled. God, it was leaking so much. Why did he want Hannibal to fill him so bad? Did the modifications also rewire his brain? Will groaned as he rubbed himself against Hannibal's thigh, the man's cock squeezing his own tightly. Will made quick noises of distress. He wanted more and more. 

"What do you want, Will? Do you want me to lick you?" Hannibal asked, voice low with want. Will moaned, rocking against his thigh. 

"Y-yes..." Will mumbled, eyes closed. Hannibal made almost a growling sound before releasing Will's cock and flipping him over onto his back. Will panted with exhilaration. The older male was so strong and he liked being handled like this. 

Hannibal quickly ripped his boxers off, leaving Will bare under him. Will mused for a moment that they were both naked now... That it wouldn't be so bad to mate... He quickly shoved the thought into the back of his mind. No... He couldn't... 

Hannibal pressed his legs up to his chest, exposing his cunt. Will panted, blushing as the older man stared, almost predatory the way he looked at Will. He wiggled after a moment in distress and Hannibal quickly ducked down, parting Will's thighs and laving his tongue over his slick hole. Will whimpered, toes curling as the sensation ran through him, tightening his belly with need. 

"Ah-Hannibal-" Will whimpered and Hannibal kept licking, his forked tongue ticking over his hole. Will whined and Hannibal shoved his tongue deep inside, rolling it, stroking his inner walls, and thrusting. Will cried out at the sensation- it was incredible- god, was this how it felt with Hannibal's cock? At the thought of it Will came much quicker than he had planned, pressing back against Hannibal's lips as he felt the exquisite pleasure. 

As Will calmed down Hannibal licked up the slick covering his thighs, humming and quite pleased. He sat up and Will took notice of his strong back and buttocks as he retrieved their clothes. As Will's mind came back from being excruciatingly aroused his sanity seemed to come back as well and he blushed furiously. Had he seriously been thinking about letting Hannibal impregnate him? He had known the man for less than a day! Not to mention it's weird... Will mentioned to himself as an afterthought. 

Hannibal put Will's wet boxers in the hamper and retrieved a new pair from the dresser. Naked, Hannibal seemed much more powerful than he did in a suit, like he could destroy just about any creature that came across him. Will swallowed as he came nearer and carefully took the boxers from him. 

"Um... thanks..." He murmured, lifting his hips to slide them on. He noticed Hannibal's cock was still swollen and moving and he stared. Hannibal raised his eyebrows. "Um... do you want me to... help...?" He asked, feeling bad that he was the only one who had gotten off. Hannibal shook his head. 

"I would rather wait until you are ready to mate, Will. Pleasuring you was its own reward." Hannibal said, handing him his tee shirt. Will bit his lip and nodded. Hannibal smiled at him and pulled on his pajama bottoms before sliding into bed. "May I hold you?" He asked. Will blinked at him. Everything seemed so... intimate... but he didn't necessarily dislike it. He nodded and Hannibal pulled him into his arms, laying on his side. Will hadn't put his tee shirt back on and Hannibal had kept his sweater off. Now that Will was resting against his chest he felt how cool he was to the touch and he ran his fingers over the scales on his chest. It was nice. He was normally so warm. He always sweat through his sheets. Will was at war with himself; one half of him fighting for normalcy while the other half fighting for surrendering to this odd world and its sensual pleasures. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Hannibal's sternum as the older male gently rubbed his back. For the moment the surrendering side won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wide eyed and looking around like I'm TOTALLY not guilty of writing a sort-of mixture of tentacle porn and like, oviposition or something?* 
> 
> So that happened... some more... Thank you all for being so encouraging. I appreciate it and it helped me throw this chapter out so... keep up the good work! I love you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I'm not even sorry at this point. Here is the weird kinky shit in all it's glory, people.

Will spent a few days trying to get a hold of himself, trying to find a reason to deny Hannibal and find a way out of this situation. So far he still didn't really have any answers. Each day he ended up being more and more attracted to the strange creature he was partnered with. Each day despite one side of himself telling him to stop, he would find himself kissing the creature, moaning obscenely in their little room as Hannibal did things to him that he probably couldn't have admitted to out loud.

Hannibal was currently in some sort of meeting for the last few hours and Will had found what seemed to be a greenhouse filled with alien plants and fruit to sit in and think. He was resting on a bench when he heard someone enter and walk down the pathway near him, the tap of their shoes echoing. Will lifted his head and was relieved to see it was the other young human male, Anthony. Unlike Will in his jeans and plaid shirt, Anthony was entirely stylish in slacks, a sweater, and a scarf. Will felt a little bit of a flare of jealousy, realizing how attractive the other male was, finding himself lacking in his own eyes. He noticed after a moment of surveying him that under his sweater his lower belly bulged; just enough to be visible. His eyes widened, staring. Anthony raised an eyebrow. 

"It's good to see you Will. How are you doing?" He said in that impeccable English accent, adjusting his scarf. Will blushed and sat up, moving over for Anthony to sit. 

"Uh... I'm alright... Just thinking about my probable insanity... I wasn't that sane to begin with. This could all be a hallucination." Will pondered, somewhat sarcastic. Anthony quirked his lips into a charming smile and sat beside him, leaning back against the bench and stretching. Will couldn't quite keep his eyes off his stomach. Was he...? 

"Do you have a question, Will?" Anthony said with amusement. Will swallowed, cheeks heating some more and stared at his face instead, making a point not to look at his stomach again. He couldn't quite hide his wide-eyed shocked expression, though. 

"No." He said quickly. Anthony snorted and looked away, shaking his head. 

"I'm pregnant, Will." He said, trying not to laugh some more. Will bit his lip. How the hell was he supposed to react to this? "Probably due today, actually..." Anthony said thoughtfully, placing a hand over his lower stomach. Will couldn't help it. He looked again. 

"... it doesn't hurt?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed. Anthony shook his head. 

"I'm a little uncomfortable some times... but it doesn't hurt." He explained. Will bit his lip. He had way more questions. 

"How often do you...?" Will really couldn't finish his questions with this subject. He had so little experience to begin with let alone experience in alien matters. Anthony raised an eyebrow, expecting him to finish. Will swallowed. "How often do you... get pregnant?" He asked. 

"I'm pretty much always pregnant. Almost as soon as I push them out Matt and I are at it again. It's a viscous cycle." He said with a little laugh. Will's eyes widened. "That's kind of the nature of it. There are only about twenty breeding couples in this country and our world is one of very few that can meet their standards for reproduction. I mean I'm sure there's other mammals but not humanoid ones." Anthony said, laughing some more. He made a face and shifted a little until he found a more comfortable position. 

Will expected him to show much more if this was the last day but his stomach only bulged a little bit as if he had gained a few pounds in an oddly specific place. He was relieved at that at least. 

"How is it with an older man?" Anthony asked with a smirk. Will blinked at him, realizing for the first time that Anthony and Alana's partners were much younger than Hannibal. "I'm guessing you at least messed around..." Will bit his lip, trying so hard not to blush. He felt so juvenile. He was twenty now. He didn't need to act like a teenage girl. Will realized Hannibal could be old enough to be his father and that made his blush even worse. He felt like a slut. 

"I-I don't know what to do... I... like it..." Will said, flustered and looking at his hands. Anthony snorted. 

"You don't hear me complaining, do you? It's better than out there. I didn't think I would want this either but I'm happy." Anthony shrugged. Will groaned and covered his face and Anthony laughed more. 

"I was wondering at first why they were having Hannibal mate so late when I found out you were in stasis for him so I did a little snooping... He's actually some sort of royalty. You're a princess, Will." Anthony said, laughing some more. Will dropped his hands and opened his eyes wide. 

"You're joking." He said, dead-pan. Anthony shook his head in mirth. 

"Nope. I asked around. He's got the superior blood." Anthony said, his smile wide. Will made a face. "Your children will be spread throughout the cosmos... little Hannibal/Will royalty." Anthony said, rubbing it in some more. Will rolled his eyes and stared at Anthony's stomach again.

"They- they are eggs, right? And they go somewhere else?" Will asked. Anthony nodded. 

"Yeah they're about... golf-ball sized? I generally have eight. They put them in an incubator then bring them to another part of the facility... and then... I think once they hatch they just throw them in some simulated home environment to just fend for themselves? It's quite strange and I don't think they look very human... maybe more like lamias or nagas? Once, I sneaked into the incubation area and you can see the shadow through the eggs and they have tails instead of legs... unless I'm mistaken. My imagination has run off with me many times about this and sometimes I have odd dreams." Anthony said, running off on a tangent. Will's eyes widened and he felt like he suddenly knew very little about anything. He stood quickly. 

"Do you know where it is?" Will asked. Anthony stopped and raised an eyebrow. 

"Where what is?" He asked in amusement. 

"The simulated home environment." Will said. Anthony blinked. 

"Well, we can sure as hell try to find it." He said with a wide smile. 

-

Will followed Anthony down a series of hallways, passing curious otherworld beings on the way. Some of them looked at them a little too much; like they were meat on display. It made Will uncomfortable and he tried to ignore it. They eventually came to a hallway and Anthony looked at several areas where Will could see some indentations in the wall indicating doors. 

"One of these was the incubation room... so I would assume one would also be the 'nursery' so-to-speak." He said, stroking his chin before moving to a doorway. It opened and showed just a long black hallway to another door. He raised an eyebrow and moved to another doorway that didn't open, supposedly locked. Will watched for a moment before coming to a doorway himself and standing in front until it opened. It showed another black hallway. He furrowed his brows and sort of stuck himself half-way in, listening intently. Something told him he was on the right path. He looked back over to the other boy.

"Over here. I think." He said. Anthony shrugged and followed him through. They walked down the hallway and Will felt some sort of ominous presence but tried to ignore it, walking side-by-side with his fellow human. 

"Don't you think it's a little odd we don't know any of this...?" Will asked. Anthony nodded. 

"I do but I also don't like to question Matthew much. He gets testy easily." He said with a roll of his eyes. "I like to do my own snooping. So far It has been rather difficult due to the fact that a majority of my resources are in their language and I have yet to master it." Will furrowed his brows and they reached the door. It opened revealing a room that seemed covered in the same black marble-looking substance as the hallway but it had drawers lining the entirety of every wall with the exception of two other doorways. The drawers all had a strange green glow emanating from the sides and Will was instantly drawn to them, coming forward before opening one with a push to the front. His eyes widened when he saw that the drawer held small white orbs which Will could only assume were eggs as there was a heat coming from the interior and with the green light filling the drawer he could see a slight shadow inside of each orb. They were almost shiny and each was held in soft foam-like padding. 

"Huh, so this is another incubation room. The other one looked different." Anthony explained, peering over the eggs with a raised eyebrow. "It's odd that you don't really feel a connection to them... something to do with the reptilian genealogy, I suppose? We're not really supposed to 'nurture' them..." Will nodded, trying to decipher some sort of clue from the eggs but found nothing. He wondered what it would feel like pushing them out and furrowed his brows in thought. What would it feel like to be impregnated by Hannibal? Why was he getting aroused at the thought? Will made a face before pushing the drawer shut and moved towards another door. It immediately opened to reveal some sort of room with different tubs in it and odd machines that he had no clue of their purpose. It was very alien and confusing. Anthony followed him in, both younger males clueless as to what they were looking at. Anthony moved to look in one tub only to see some random gelatinous goo inside and shrugged before going to another door. 

"I'm hoping we don't get lost." He said cheerfully before the door opened to reveal a completely different environment all together. The air smelled fresher and there was some sort of plastic curtain like one would see in a freezer over the opening of a dark room. Will immediately heard the strange noises of what he thought might be birds... or lemurs. 

Anthony blinked, looking slightly alarmed and placed a hand over his bump, looking at Will. "Well... would you like to go first?" He asked, voice going high in somewhat amused concern. Will snorted at the look on Anthony's face and nodded, pushing past the flaps of the curtains into what looked like some sort of tropical indoor night scene. There were various glowing areas in the darkness; some were glowing plants, others, a few simulated moons on the ceiling, and others were farther off that he could make out but were larger than plants. He looked around for any possible danger, (like large hooting lemurs)before gesturing for Anthony to come in. His companion looked around curiously. 

"Looks different than the green houses they have that you were in earlier. Maybe this is the nursery?" Anthony said, moving forward to touch a tree with strangely dark-green thick bark. "Though I'm not seeing any little lamia-looking creatures..." He mused. Will nodded and walked down a rough path, the other male following. He was heading towards one of the glowing things a little ways off. It was definitely large... and maybe attached to a tree? Will pushed through some brush to get through to it and the closer he got the wider his eyes became. 

He could see some sort of creature inside a glowing blob attached to a tree. He managed to maneuver himself over a log and after going through some more brush he saw it clearly; it was some sort of glowing cocoon. Will gasped upon seeing it. There was a creature inside, curled up, and Will could even see some of its features. It had large open black eyes... on a head that looked humanoid. It had no hair but it was the same shape as his own... he could make out arms wrapped around its... knees? No, maybe a thick tail? 

Will peered at it as Anthony came up beside him. The other male was as wide-eyed as himself and they both moved in for closer inspection. Will stared at those large black eyes. They seemed unseeing of what was around it and maybe... maybe it was dead? Will screamed when it blinked, jumping back only to fall on his ass in the brush, trying to catch his breath. Well, it certainly wasn't dead. Anthony was peering at it curiously. 

"Do you think it's like... a teenager? Seems about that size. Maybe fifteen? I don't know how long each stage is... I heard Mathew say something about a chrysalis... I guess this is it. Are those other things chrysalises as well?" Mathew pondered. 

He helped Will up from the ground and they walked in the direction of another glowing blob to find that it was indeed another chrysalis. Will moved forward prepared this time and touched it. It almost felt like foam on the outside but slightly squishy. The thing inside moved a little and Will stepped back, eyes wide. 

"So... Hannibal was this thing once?" Will mused, furrowing his brows and skeptical. "Where are the littler ones?" Anthony moved forward to touch the chrysalis as well, running his fingers carefully over the fibers of it. 

"Maybe they're here and we haven't seen them yet?" He murmured softly. "Strange to think that my own could be here somewhere..." Will nodded, peering around him carefully as though he might be able to see better in the dark. He heard some movement but it could have been the slight breeze through the plants for all he knew. He wondered if the 'bird' noises were real or just synthesized. He moved through the brush and around trees towards another chrysalis, Anthony catching up once he got there. 

This one was different. Will could see clearly defined legs and hair. The others didn't seem to have any hair. It even looked like a woman. Will realized the chrysalis was thinner than the others as well. 

"Do you think this one will emerge soon?" Anthony asked. Will shrugged. 

"Possibly. It looks further along in the process than the others-" Will stopped when he heard the noise of the door opening again. 

"What is it you think you are doing in here?" A booming voice called out. Will and Anthony froze. There must have been some sort of sensor that Will hadn't even thought about that detected their presence. Will and Anthony looked towards the entrance and were able to see the shadow of a large man standing there. "Come out now. I will escort you back to your chambers, Will and Anthony." The man called out. Will blinked and looked at Anthony who shrugged and headed towards the imposing shadow of the figure. Will hesitantly followed. 

Upon approaching Will saw it was a very tall very thickly-built older man with dark skin and a stern stare. 

"Hello, Jack." Anthony said pleasantly. The man simply glared. 

"Follow me." He near-growled before striding back through the doorway. They were led back through the rooms they had entered, Will taking in and cataloguing each detail in his brain. 

"We do not allow visitors at this time. You will need to schedule with your mates. Under no circumstances are humans allowed in those rooms without an escort." Jack informed them. Will made a face.

"And why is that?" Will asked the larger male challengingly. 

"Because there is a likelihood of you being killed." Jack said ominously. Will made a face.

"By what, exactly?" He demanded. Jack stopped and turned quite forcefully.

"You are human and have not had enough time to learn of our customs. I would suggest you tread carefully or you may wind up in a situation you would regret, Will. Our children reside in those rooms and they are unlike your human babies. They hunt and they feed. They are not picky about what or who they eat even if it is their own mother." Jack growled lowly. Will's eyes widened and after a long stare-down he looked away and nodded. 

They were led the rest of the way out and Jack proceeded to walk them down the halls when Anthony stopped and clutched at his stomach, furrowing his brows. 

"Um..." Anthony said, swallowing and shuddering. Will stopped and looked at him in concern. 

"What is it...?" He asked. Anthony panted a little. 

"They're... ready...Might need to hurry to my room, now." Anthony said. Will nodded, Jack watching them with narrowed eyes. 

"We will go to your room first, then." Jack said sternly. Anthony made a face at him. 

"I can escort myself, Jack, thank you." Anthony said airily before turning to his fellow human. "I'll see you later, Will." Anthony leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek before sauntering off. Will blinked. He had never had another male besides Hannibal give him any sort of affection. He blushed, watching Anthony leave. 

"Come along, Will." Jack said, leading him back to his room. 

-

Will sat in he and Hannibal's room, getting increasingly more impatient. For what? He wasn't sure, but he was fidgeting as he watched earth TV on the otherworld screen in their room. He kept wondering where the older man was. Did a meeting really take this long? Is that what he was impatient about? He wanted Hannibal? Will rolled over and shoved his face into the pillow on the bed, groaning. Did he truly want all of this? It was hard lying to himself that he didn't.

As he lay there he thought about what Anthony had told him. He honestly knew very little about sex other than what Hannibal had done to him. Will suddenly got an idea, flipping back over and grabbing the small tablet on the bedside table. Surely there was some sort of otherworld porn he could inform himself by. 

"Um... show me the... Ree-realy-uh... porn...." Will said to it awkwardly. He hoped that was how one pronounced Hannibal's species. The screen on the wall immediately changed and Will blinked when he saw a very hairy green... ball... thing, wriggling on some sort of bed. Another creature entered the scene. It had a lot of tentacles and was making its way over to the wriggling hair ball. Suddenly the ball started screeching and Will's mouth dropped open as the two creatures started writhing around each other and making slick slimy noises. 

"Will... this is an interesting selection..." Will screamed upon hearing the low familiar voice, turning around so fast that he fell right off the bed. Hannibal came around the bed, staring down at him with a raised eyebrow. Will felt like his whole body had turned red in a blush. The older male smiled fondly down at him before wincing as the ball thing made another screeching noise and he quickly turned off the screen. 

"I-I was just trying to-It was-I don't think..." Will babbled. Hannibal smiled a rare wide grin, looking highly amused. He held out his hand to help Will up. Will grabbed it and the older man pulled him into his arms. "I was just trying to find out information about... stuff..." Will mumbled into his chest. Hannibal reached over to the tablet to look at what he had selected and actually snorted a little. 

"I think you meant Rilikia. Not Ria and Ralau." Hannibal said. Will still had no idea how to pronounce the alien words. He blushed some more, hiding his face against his chest. Hannibal rubbed his back, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. 

"It was an honest mistake, Will. A humorous one, but I understand your curiosity. You need not be so embarrassed." 

"Easy for you to say." Will grumbled. He pulled away and sat on the bed. 

"Is something bothering you, Will? Besides that disturbing display, that is." Hannibal said, sitting on the bed and pulling Will into his lap. Will squirmed a little. He couldn't help it. 

"I saw Anthony today..." Will said. Hannibal nodded. "He was pregnant... I guess... I just want to know before...I wanted to try..." Hannibal raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you saying you wish to mate, Will?" Hannibal asked. Will's heart flipped a little and he looked up at Hannibal, licking his lips. 

"Y... yeah..." He said softly, realizing that was entirely what he wanted. He tried not to think too hard. He just... wanted. 

"Are you sure, Will?" Hannibal asked, stroking his back. Will squirmed. He could feel Hannibal's cock perking up just under his ass. He nodded, looking up at the older male. He was so handsome with stark sharp cheekbones and hard jaw. He was both elegant and primal. Hannibal licked his lips and Will followed the motion with his eyes, shivering a little. When Will looked into the dark, red eyes he saw raw adoration. 

The other male leant down, capturing Will's lips with his own. Will moaned softly, clutching at his shoulders. He was quite suddenly on his back against the pillows and after little more than a few moments they had all their clothes off, kissing madly. Hannibal's hips slid between his own and Will ground against him, gasping. He felt Hannibal wrap his cock around his own and Will bucked involuntarily, the wriggling appendage so good against his own. He pressed his hands to his mate's furred chest, feeling the hard muscle there. He slid his hands to his biceps. So strong. The male was deadly and the thought made Will slick between his legs. 

The elder male sucked bruises onto Will's neck as his cock squeezed around the smaller human one then he slid his hand between Will's legs, slipping his finger inside. Will was already so achingly wet and he arched his head back as he cried out. His fingers were so thick inside him... how could his cock fit when it was so much larger? Will's concerns drifted away as another digit slipped inside him, stroking until he was screaming. Hannibal looked incredibly aroused and Will marveled at the strength of emotion so lacking normally on his face.

Will whimpered when Hannibal withdrew both his fingers and his cock, looking over Will with heated eyes.

"It's easier at first and helps with insemination if you get on your elbows and knees. Can you do that for me, Will?" Will moaned. He didn't think he was capable of speech. He just rolled over onto his knees, arching his ass in the air and resting his head on his arms, blushing only a little. He was too far gone to be very self-conscious. "Lovely..." Hannibal purred in his ear, bending over him. Will liked the weight as he settled over his body and ran his fingers over his nipples, one hand running down to stroke his stomach. 

Will groaned. His stomach flipped in nervous anticipation but he wanted it so much. Hannibal's tip pressed against his hole and Will cried out as it wiggled its way inside, invading him. The sensation was so odd but incredible as the ridges on it rubbed over his inner walls. He felt each ridge as it pressed inside him. Hannibal's hips moved in a circle as it entered him, the width of his cock growing as it went deeper. Will felt himself grow fuller, feeling the stretch as the elder male's cock filled him. He panted desperately, making high pitched noises as it started moving in and out of him, writhing inside at the same time as Hannibal pistoned his hips. Each time he thrust it got wider, thicker, and Will wondered how much more he could fit, whining into the pillow at the incredible stretch. 

Will shuddered when he realized Hannibal's hips had finally met his own, filling him completely, and he moaned obscenely, shaking his ass and begging wantonly for more. 

"P-please-please!" He gasped. Hannibal wrapped his arms around his chest and groaned into his neck, thrusting harder, deeper. Will didn't know how much more he could take; the pleasure too all-consuming. 

He was babbling nonsense as he shook with the ferocity of Hannibal's thrusts and his inner walls began to squeeze tight around his mate's cock. Hannibal ran his tongue over Will's neck. 

"That's it, Darling..." He purred. Will cried out as he contracted around the thickness inside him over and over again until he heard Hannibal groan and Will felt a heavy liquid begin to pump into his womb. Will's eyes widened at the sensation then whined, wriggling his ass some more. Why did it feel so satisfying; so good? He moaned helplessly as it filled him and felt Hannibal's hand on his stomach, soothing as his stomach distended some. Will came hard, sobbing as the pleasure raked through his body. He felt so full and complete, Hannibal's thick member impaling him, filling him with his seed. God, there was so much! 

Will came down from the orgasm gasping for breath as Hannibal's cock pulled out of his body. He felt a strange tightness as what he assumed was his body trying to seal his mate's seed inside, only a few drops dripping out and onto the sheets. Will's belly felt heavy and he moaned into the sheets. His older mate kissed at his ear, rubbing his belly gently as Will got used to the feeling. 

"You did so well, Darling. So well..." He murmured. Will mewed softly and Hannibal gently moved him to sit on his lap. Will looked up into his mate's face, eyes lidded. It felt wonderful... He never expected it to feel like this. He looked down at his stomach and it was just barely bulging. He probably wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't known to look and felt it. Hannibal pressed more kisses to his cheek and under his ear. 

"Perfect... a revelation... my mate..." He murmured. Will nuzzled back against him, closing his eyes. He was so sleepy... Hannibal gently laid them down on their sides, spooning him. His hands laid protectively over his younger mate's stomach and Will drifted off to sleep. 

-

Will awoke with the realization he was now most definitely pregnant. He felt... weird. His belly felt fuller than the night before but it felt nice... comforting. There was a strange knowledge to the fact that he was full of quickly growing eggs. Somehow... he just knew. It was an odd feeling knowing he was carrying Hannibal's children. 

His lover's arm was still wrapped around his stomach. He could feel the man was more room-temperature instead of the normal coolness from being pressed against his warm body all night. 

Will's curiosity got ahead of him and he reached to rub his lower stomach before opening his eyes but they flew open when he felt the bump. It was most definitely a bump. Not like last night. He sat up, Hannibal's arm flopping off of him, and looked down to see his stomach had rounded lower in his torso and was much more obvious than before. It looked how Anthony's had looked, though he said that he had been due that day. He furrowed his brows and pressed at it, feeling an odd pressure and he moaned softly. That awoke his mate who moved his arm back up over his rounded stomach, eyes opening with a wicked smile. 

"They're growing well... there must be quite a few in there..." He said as he slowly moved up before pushing Will back over onto his back. Will mewed at the sensation of the weight of his bump pressing down on his abdomen. Not uncomfortable, just strange. Hannibal moved atop him, looking him over possessively. "Very good..." He said, running his palm over his stomach. He stopped, looking curious, and looked at Will's nipples before licking his lips and experimentally pinching one between his thumb and forefinger. Will cried out, his nipples suddenly very sensitive. It made him tingle all over and sent a jolt of pleasure in between his legs and he quickly slapped Hannibal's hand away without thinking. The other male looked highly amused. 

"Eh?" Will made a questioning noise when he looked to see his nipples were a little more pronounced and puffy. 

"It's not usually a symptom but occasionally the increase in estrogen from the pregnancy can result in tender nipples. Although our eggs do not require milk your species still does and even males can produce milk if prompted repeatedly. I doubt you will due to no prompting but you will most likely be tender like this during pregnancies..." Hannibal said thoughtfully, moving to pinch his mate's nipple again. Will whimpered and squirmed around, not quite wanting him to stop. His mate licked his lips hungrily and leaned down to suck on the other nipple, twisting the one already in his grip. 

Within seconds Will felt pleasure erupt in him at full force from the stimulation and he arched, panting out desperately before unwittingly coming with a cry. He clutched at the sheets tightly and could feel his inner walls contracting, moaning helplessly while is mate watched, enraptured. Coming down from the high, he could feel a little of his slick sliding down between his legs and he moaned pitifully, closing his eyes. 

Hannibal looked positively pleased and ran his finger feather-light over his nipples, causing Will to moan and shudder again. He ran his fingertips down from them and over his stomach, running gentle circles over it. 

"I-it's bigger than... Anthony said he was due and it... it looked like this... It's only been one night..." Will said with furrowed brows, still catching his breath. He was blushing softly. 

"I think you have produced at least a few more than Anthony, Will. Generally breeders produce about eight to nine eggs per pregnancy. You may very well have up to fourteen." Hannibal mused. Will's eyes widened in alarm and Hannibal just chuckled before dipping his hand down between Will's legs and running his fingers over the slick he found there. Will wriggled as he gathered some on his fingers before bringing the digits to his mouth, tongue flicking over them hungrily. Will blushed furiously. He was carrying literally five eggs over the norm? That was going to be a lot of... egg laying... 

Hannibal reached over to a side table and opened a drawer, producing an odd device that looked egg-shaped like the ones he had seen in the incubation room though this was black and had a cord attached to it with a remote.

"You'll need some stimulation at least first-off to make laying a bit easier especially with how many you're carrying." Hannibal said. Will blinked in confusion, looking at the device wearily. "This stimulates you to increase muscle strength. I want you to use it while I'm gone for the hour."

"Uh... it stimulates muscles...? How is that supposed to help?" Will asked, staring at it. Hannibal looked a little amused, that barely-there smile reaching his eyes. 

"It goes inside, Will." Hannibal explained. Will's eyes widened and he swallowed. 

"I-I'm just supposed to sit here for an hour with it inside?" Will asked incredulously. Hannibal sighed. 

"What if I just show you and you can make your assumptions then?" Will made a face before grudgingly accepting. His otherworldly mate smiled and stroked his hair back before kissing him. "Thank you. Now please lie on your back and pull your legs up and apart." Will frowned but did as he was told, scooting down with a little difficulty due to his bump before laying back and opening his legs with a blush. Hannibal moved between his legs, licking his lips in a way that made Will tingle oddly. The older male's large hand slid between his thighs before his fingers found his entrance, rubbing until his younger mate squirmed and produced some slickness. He easily slid two thick digits inside him and Will cried out, writhing on his fingers, still stretched well enough from last night. Hannibal hummed in approval before removing his fingers much to Will's dismay. 

Will felt Hannibal press the egg-shaped end of the device to his hole and Will inhaled sharply. 

"Now, Will, try to relax." He said as he began to push it inside him. Will gasped at the sudden width as his body worked to engulf it. He couldn't help but wriggle from the feeling, moaning helplessly as Hannibal kept pushing until it was swallowed completely. Will panted hotly once it was inside. That was how that felt? 

"F-feels weird..." He mumbled. His lover stroked his belly and hummed. 

"I'm going to turn it on, now, if you're ready." Hannibal informed. Will blinked. 

"Turn it on-?" Will was cut off as Hannibal pressed a button on the remote attached and a strong vibration started coming from the object inside him. He yelped in alarm at the sudden sensation, legs jerking, but Hannibal hushed him, stroking his cock in his hand as the sensation built, incredible and so good. He writhed, panting desperately. It was too much! The vibrations slowly got more intense and Will clawed at the sheets, clenching around the orb inside him. "H-Hannibal!" Will gasped, near pleading before spurting into Hannibal's hand. Will thought that would be the end of it but Hannibal took no measures to relieve him of the device. The vibrations continued and his now over-sensitized body was shaking. He reached down desperately to try to stop it but Hannibal grabbed his wrists. 

"No, Will. It needs to stay on during the entire hour. You'll get used to it." Hannibal purred to him. Will clenched his eyes shut, whimpering and shaking his head. Hannibal let go of his wrists and Will writhed. It was too intense. He thought he was going to come again. It was too soon- Will panted through his teeth as he came again, his hole doing all the work this time, cock untouched and twitching. Will whined and reached to grab at the device again but his mate stopped him. Hannibal placed his hands above his head. "I'm sorry darling, but I have to go and you need to have it in the whole hour." His mate said and Will felt something wrapping around his wrists, tying them together. Hannibal moved off of him and Will tried to bring his arms down only to find his wrists were attached to a ring on the wall he hadn't noticed before by some soft rope. 

"H-Hannibal!" Will gasped, scowling as the vibrations pulsed through him. He felt another orgasm coming on fast and he yanked at the restraints. Hannibal looked barely apologetic and stroked his hair back affectionately. 

"Just an hour, Will, and I will be back." He reassured him. Will tried to glare into those red eyes but could only cry out as another orgasm raked his body. When he opened his eyes his devious mate was gone and the orb was now vibrating in a pattern of pulses followed by a long drawn out vibration which seemed even worse. He soon found himself sobbing from the overstimulation and could feel the sheet under him getting soaked by slick. He arched and rolled his hips, bucked a little, each orgasm seeming more drawn out and overwhelming. 

Will barely heard it when the door opened and Anthony walked in to find his friend lying naked, sweaty, and exhausted, panting heavily with the stimulator lodged inside his hole. He stopped in surprise before raising an eyebrow and smiling wide. 

"Will, you're pregnant." Anthony said wryly. Will opened his eyes in alarm to see his friend climbing onto the bed. He immediately blushed several shades, whimpering in embarrassment. 

"A-A-Anthony..." Will tried to speak as he yanked at his wrists, trying to free and cover himself to no use. 

"No need to be shy, Will. You look gorgeous... He has you starting with the stimulator, hmm?" The other human male ran a hand over his belly and Will jerked, biting his lip. This was too humiliating for words; having another human boy see him in such a predicament. "You must have a lot in here. You might be able to push the stimulator out though you can't do it with your legs crossed like that." He said in amusement. Will sputtered before finally getting some words out. 

"A-Anthony what are- what are you doing? G-get out!" He tried to sound angry but it came out as more of a whimper than anything. Anthony just smiled. 

"Hannibal asked me to keep you company." Anthony said, unwinding his scarf. Will blinked and shuddered as the vibrations got too intense before stiffening, his inner walls contracting hard as he cried out, coming right in front of his friend. He shook with the intensity of it before collapsing limply. Anthony stroked back his sweat-soaked hair, licking his lips. Will shuddered and opened his legs, trying to push the thing out of him, walls squeezing and pushing. He panted with the effort before it popped out of him and he sighed in relief, dropping his head against his pillow. 

"Why would Hannibal ask you to...?" Will asked breathlessly, trying not to look at the male. Will jerked when he felt Anthony's hand slide over his inner thigh and he inhaled sharply, eyes widening. Anthony picked up the egg-shaped device and pressed it to his opening. 

"To make sure you behaved..." Anthony said mischievously. He started to push the egg back inside and Will whimpered, trying to close his legs. "Don't worry. Neither of our mates mind. We are both human and incapable of impregnating each other so they aren't threatened by it. I haven't gotten to toy with another human in a long time." Will cried out as Anthony pressed the object all the way back inside him, two of his fingers sliding in with it to get it deep. Will was humiliated and oddly aroused despite being so over-stimulated. He felt the other boy's fingers wriggle inside of him and he arched, whining loudly. Anthony's other hand ran over his stomach again, eyes running over his body. 

"How many do you think you have in here? My guess is thirteen. That's quite rare, I believe." He said, tipping his head to the side. Will shook his head back and forth, quivering as the stimulator kept on going. He felt tears in the corners of his eyes. Anthony leaned down to him, inches away from his face and he slid a hand behind Will's neck, stroking comfortingly. "You are exquisite..." He murmured before kissing him, soft but deeply. Will was shocked but moved his lips against the other's after a moment, sliding his eyes shut as their tongues entwined. Will shuddered and came as they kissed, crying out into the older boy's mouth and Anthony leaned back looking pleased. "I really hope you don't mind me being here but I know you need a little bit of force into coaxing you to relax. Do you want me to leave now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Will blushed hard and closed his eyes before shaking his head. Anthony laughed. 

The slightly older boy began sliding his sweater off revealing a pale, lightly-muscled, slender build similar to his own but Anthony was much taller with broader shoulders. Then he kicked off his loafers and socks before sliding his slacks off. Will watched, slack-jawed as the male undressed in front of him, his chest rising and falling rapidly as the stimulator continued to vibrate inside him. Will looked at Anthony in fascination. He hadn't really ever seen another human male naked. His cock was standing, slightly bigger than Will's own and he had long long legs. He wondered if he was a runner. Anthony moved back over to Will and slid between his legs, smiling ruefully. 

"Mm... you're shaking. And you're so red." He stroked Will's crimson cheek. "Adorable." Will made a face. 

"You're horrible..." He whimpered. Anthony just smiled wider and ground his hips against Will's, their cocks sliding against each other. Will closed his eyes and moaned, spreading his legs.

"Th-this doesn't have to happen every day, does it?" Will asked. Anthony shook his head. 

"Well, he might put you in the other room with all of that stuff but its all only for the first few pregnancies... Your body's not used to the muscles needed..." Will opened his eyes to ask what he meant by "Other room" only to see Anthony looking over him lecherously yet again. He squirmed in embarrassment, closing his eyes again. "You are adorable..." Anthony murmured before sliding down Will's body to mouth at his cock. Will let out a yell as it slid into the other male's mouth, coming as soon as Anthony sucked it down; the combination of his inner walls and cock being stimulated was too much. 

Anthony pulled back once Will finished, come dribbling down his chin as he licked at his lips. He used a finger to gather the rest and sucked it clean, eyes lidded and hungry. Will shuddered, not sure if he could come any more. His whole body felt like a flared nerve. Anthony went back to laying atop him, resting there and nuzzling his face with his own. The other male's weight pressed against his bump and he moaned. It felt strange but not completely unpleasant. 

"Want me to lick your cunt?" Anthony said after a few minutes. Will's eyes snapped open. 

"N-no!" He stuttered, blushing profusely. Anthony laughed into his shoulder and Will squirmed as the vibrations started at a different tempo. It was as if it changed every once and a while so Will couldn't get used to it. Anthony smirked as Will began to keen again and he ran his fingers down his sides before running both thumbs over his nipples. Will cried out as the other boy continued to slowly tease him, thumbs circling over his sensitive chest. After whimpering and begging Anthony to stop the other boy just silenced him with a kiss and sat on his cock, sliding along the length, his slick making it wet. Will kissed Anthony, unable to do much more, their tongues colliding, Anthony biting at his lip. It seemed like it went on for hours before Will heard the door open and Hannibal stepped in. 

"Anthony, I see you did as I requested. Was Will a good boy?" He asked in all seriousness. Anthony sat up and nodded with a smile. "Good." The older man said before moving onto the bed and kissing his mate. Will moaned desperately into his mouth. Hannibal's large hand slid between his thighs, running a finger over Will's soaking wet hole. "Push it out, darling..." He instructed. Will closed his eyes and struggled for a moment before managing to do so, the device popping out into Hannibal's hand and buzzing before his mate turned it off. Will sighed in relief and went limp on the bed. "Will, you made quite a mess. The bed spread is soaked..." Hannibal said in amusement. Will could barely move but he let out a humiliated whimper. 

"Now, Will... You will need to get ready shortly as we have an appointment with my niece. She has just emerged and will need counseling. I would like if you would help her adjust to human customs. We have ingrained information in our DNA but none of it is useful in the human world." Hannibal explained. Will slowly opened his eyes and narrowed them at his mate. 

"I can't move..." He muttered. Hannibal's eyes glinted. 

"You will get used to it, Will. It is best that you build your strength and try to go about as normal when pregnant. I don't want to sacrifice your quality of life." The otherworldly male said. Will made a face. 

"You already have..." He muttered indignantly. Anthony laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I feel like it is my personal duty to put my dirtiest fantasies onto paper... internet paper... So this is what you get.
> 
> Thank you for reading! All of you have been wonderful and I appreciate the encouragement. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of information and dialogue in this chapter. *shrugs*

"I feel like you're torturing me... and you like it." Will growled with his arms crossed over his chest, slouching in his chair. Hannibal had insisted that Will move immediately to a sort of dining room that was congruent to the usual dining hall directly after exhausting him with the stimulator and Anthony. Hannibal gave him a self-satisfied smirk only Will would recognize as one just as Jack walked through the door accompanied by a young woman then promptly left with a nod to Hannibal and Will. The girl seemed around Will's age but Will automatically noticed her red eyes and the language chip on her neck that all the otherworlders but Hannibal seemed to wear. Her hair was long and brunette and she looked oddly familiar with wide doe-like eyes. She took in both males sitting at the table with a raised eyebrow as if suspicious and clucked out a few words in Hannibal's language. Hannibal shook his head and said something back before she sighed and pressed at the chip on her neck. 

"Why do we have to use this primitive language... uncle?" She said, giving Hannibal a look before flopping down moodily in a chair opposite of Will. She looked across the table at Will with narrowed eyes before she quite suddenly became more interested and leaned forward, large eyes widening even more before tipping her head. It was then that Will realized where he had seen her before. Her face looked like that of the alien in the chrysalis when he and Anthony had snuck into the nursery. His own eyes widened and he gasped, sitting back, somewhat alarmed before looking at Hannibal as if in need of reassurance. Hannibal reached over and grasped his hand. 

"Because, Abigail, that is the only language our current company knows and is able to use. It would be rude to speak in our language as if he were not even here, wouldn't it?" He asked. Abigail continued to study Will at length as if he were an absurd bug under a microscope. "Abigail, I would like you to meet Will, my mate. Will, this is Abigail, my niece. Although my name is an additional human name chosen by me upon first arrival on this planet Abigail has been given hers upon awakening from her chrysalis and will be her singular name here." Hannibal explained. Will was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with Abigail's stare. 

"He's not like us..." Abigail said upon final diagnosis and looked at Hannibal for confirmation. Hannibal nodded. 

"Will is human. You have knowledge of our breeding species, yes?" Hannibal asked. Abigail nodded. "This world is our recent discovery since just before your hatching and some of the human species are now our breeders." Hannibal explained. Will furrowed his brows. This was incredibly surreal. He was getting bits and pieces of odd information on their species but this... what was she? a child? or a teenager? It was honestly somewhat disturbing. She looked at Will and cocked her head again, raising an eyebrow.

"You're... a breeder." Abigail said, smiling slowly as if amused. Will suddenly felt exceptionally uncomfortable and tried not to melt into his chair. He covered his eyes as if that would make her odd speculation stop. 

"Is there a different word they can use for that...?" Will muttered in embarrassment. Hannibal's eyebrows rose. 

"What would you prefer, Will? It best describes your position." Hannibal said inquisitively, genuinely pondering it. Will pulled his knees up in a huddled position on his chair as if trying to cradle himself. 

"I dunno... Not an alien but also, I help you with... procreation...?" Will muttered with a wince, finding his options lacking. 

"I don't know if that would be extremely helpful, Will, but I will try to think of something more to your liking." Hannibal said, humoring him. Will made a face and Abigail smiled before leaning across the table more, looking at his eyes and over his face. 

"You have no scales..." She observed. Will pursed his lips and nodded. 

"Yup... I'm... a mammal..." He said slowly. "Uh... how come you don't... know anything? No one talks to you or... educates you?" Will asked in confusion. Abigail huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I know things. I probably know more things than you do." She said in exasperation. Will blinked and looked at Hannibal for help. Hannibal sighed at Abigail before looking to Will. 

"Let me explain, Will. From the time the younglings hatch to when they emerge they are virtually left undisturbed. They have base memories from their 'male' parent however these mostly lay dormant in their larval stage as their main objective is to hunt and survive. Abigail has just emerged from her chrysalis and is coming into this world with no further knowledge besides what her deceased 'father' knew when she was produced. Earth was not in her deceased father's knowledge and she has no information regarding the human species. She does not have all her memories but she has things like language, basic algebra, and a basic understanding of Relykia social interactions, among other things." Hannibal explained. Will raised his eyebrows. Their species seemed to become more and more alien to him than he had even imagined with each passing day. 

"See, how come you don't know anything?" Abigail questioned Will in retaliation. Hannibal narrowed his eyes just slightly. 

"Abigail, don't be rude." It was a definite warning and Abigail pouted before sitting back in her chair. 

"Because your uncle's species invaded my planet and decided to experiment on me like a fucking chimpanzee, that's why." Will snapped at her. Abigail snorted. Not the reaction he was expecting. Hannibal furrowed his brows at their interaction before standing, taking Will out of his chair, and sitting back down with him in his lap. It twisted Will in a slightly odd direction, and with the pressure of the eggs inside him made it quite uncomfortable. Will whined and panted before squirming on Hannibals lap until he found a satisfactory more comfortable position. He blushed hotly when he realized both aliens were staring at him. Will turned his head to glare at his mate but sat rather comfortably in his lap regardless, not bothering to move. 

"Will, you know that was not entirely the case..." Hannibal chided him, continuing their conversation. He slid a hand over his mate's stomach and the younger male shivered at the touch. After a moment Will collected himself and sat glaring at Hannibal despite feeling oddly more relaxed in his arms. He felt childish sitting in his lap but remained seated. 

"No... That's pretty much what happened..." Will grumbled. Hannibal stroked his hair back and shook his head.

"You know that is entirely too simplified, then." Hannibal corrected. Will huffed, deciding to drop it for now. He glared one last time at his mate before eventually looking back at Abigail. 

"Things are still tense between our... species. It's been sixteen years since the war started. Most humans don't have much information regarding... Relykia..." Will tried pronouncing their species name. He was missing the guttural sound at the end but felt he had pronounced it well besides that. He wasn't sure humans were capable of making that noise, anyway. Abigail chewed on her lip before looking to Hannibal for confirmation. Her uncle raised an eyebrow towards her. 

"Abigail, I would wish you to respect humans and our breeders specifically as much as you would respect me or any of your peers. Our breeders are treasured. You may one day have a mate of your own. Will is knowledgeable about many things and I have requested he be somewhat of a tutor to you on human behavior, history, and general information." Hannibal said. Will felt slightly less like some sort of... egg-producing machine when Hannibal said that, relaxing slightly. The older male often said they were equals but it was hard to see it that way a lot of the time. Abigail looked at him anew, pondering this information. 

"I will have one of you eventually?" Abigail said, looking him up and down. Will had a strange urge to cover himself and furrowed his brows in concern at the way she worded it. 

"I mean... not... exactly like me...?" He said, wrinkling his nose. Hannibal huffed a laugh. 

"You would be given a female of his species, Abigail." Abigail simply raised an eyebrow and Will looked at him in confusion. He was wondering why they didn't have all females breeders here. Wouldn't it have been easier?

"Uh... why?" Will asked in confusion. He realized that Alana was with someone who looked like a female while the males, like he and Anthony, were with Relykia who looked male. Hannibal thought for a moment as if trying to figure out a way how best to explain it. 

"We have a long line of evolution. Our species is much older than yours and the line from the first bacteria on your world is much shorter in relation to the first on our world. It is literally millions of years longer, if you understand?" 

"I think so..." Will said, listening. It was possible that he was learning more today than Anthony had in the past year so he listened intently in order to relay it back to his fellow human. It was weird, but fascinating. Hannibal continued. 

"So, our species has come upon tumults and changes along the millions of years. One would compare it possibly to how earth's monotremes, like the platypus, evolved in exceptionally odd ways. At one point we went from reptiles to small mammals with two front legs and a tail that eventually led to larger mammals... the species was originally similar to yours before another strand emerged. That strand remained mammalian while the other evolved along with it as an accompanying species that eventually turned reptilian again but with vestigial female and male looks and different DNA that do not couple well with opposing mammalian genders in your specific race. Therefore only vestigialy "male" Relykia can only breed with male humans and vestigialy "female" Relykia can only breed with female humans... with modifications, of course. That is as best as I can describe it without a much longer lecture involving various information on DNA structures which your people haven't grasped yet especially regarding my own planet's species. I have been working on translating old literature for you however have not gotten to biology text books, yet. I apologize, Will." Hannibal said, his thumb stroking his hip. Will was astounded by the strange lengths to which Hannibal's species had apparently went through to survive and figured the best example on earth to it was the Platypus; a creature that had evolved into a mammal but then also laid eggs and had feet similar to a duck. It was still a confusing concept but he understood what Hannibal had explained, knowing he would need to study a lot more in order to fully comprehend. Will was actually touched that Hannibal was translating books for him and he smiled. 

"Thank you." Will said softly. Hannibal gave him one of his barely-there smiles in return. 

"For what, Dear Will?" He asked. 

"For treating me like we're... the same. You... you really are trying. I guess... I appreciate it." Will said, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Hannibal's smile grew, eyes glinting and he reached to bring Will in for a kiss. Will allowed it but quickly pulled back upon remembering they had company. As he expected Abigail was watching intently as if cataloguing their actions. Will shifted uneasily in Hannibal's lap. 

The door into the dining room opened suddenly only for Anthony to come in, eyebrow raised and wearing a new set of clothes; skin-tight jeans and a sweater. 

"You two just ditched me. I see how it is..." He said, mock-pouting. Will narrowed his eyes. 

"You went back to your room. We didn't ditch you..." Will said, rolling his eyes. 

"Only because you got me all messy." Anthony said with lidded suggestive eyes. He licked his lips and Will gave him a dead-pan stare of displeasure. "Is this the neice?!" Anthony said, smiling wide and sitting next to Abigail. She stared at him much the way she had stared at Will before wrinkling her nose. 

"Are you a human female...?" She asked, skeptical. Anthony blinked at her, bewildered, before laughing hard. 

 

"No, love... Well, I am a breeder but... that's different... I wasn't originally?" He said, trying to figure how best to word it. Abigail rose her eyebrows, looking to Hannibal who was currently distracted by how Will kept squirming in his lap to find a better position. Hannibal slid a hand between Will's legs, as if completely having forgotten where they were and Will yelped loudly, trying to swat his hand away. 

"I'm trying to sooth you... You're restless." Hannibal explained in his I'm-being-completely-logical voice. 

"Not like that!" Will yelled in shock. Hannibal slid his other hand between his legs, gripping Will's inner thighs before spreading them apart then pressing at Will's lower back to arch it in just the right position. Will fought him the entire time before realizing the position was helping him and stopped, scowling. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the congregation, his cheeks burning. 

Anthony rose an eyebrow looking highly amused at the two before looking at Abigail again. 

"The females look similar to you. They have curves and similar softer features and breasts." Anthony explained to her. Abigail looked relieved for a moment which made Anthony snort a little, finding it humorous. 

It was then that a robot entered like the ones they had in the dining hall and spoke in the aliens' dialect to Abigail first. She hummed and turned off her language chip, thinking, before speaking. Will wished he knew what everyone was saying. Hannibal looked somewhat displeased and when the robot rolled over Hannibal spoke to it in Relykia before the bot turned around. Hannibal opened the back panel on it and rifled in his pocket for a moment before finding what appeared to be a sort of chip and placed it in a slot inside the workings of the robot. 

"I had hoped they would have remedied this by now..." Hannibal sighed. "but I had a feeling they would not." He turned a switch and closed the panel before the robot turned back around. "Please state your objective again." Hannibal spoke to it. 

"The menu today is spaghetti and meatballs with a breadstick, cooked flank steak with vegetables, raw Corsak belly, and Telluvian eye meat." The robot responded. Will looked deeply disturbed by the last item on the menu and gave Hannibal a look. 

"You eat... eyeball meat?" Will asked in disgust. Hannibal smiled and Will turned away from him trying not to gag. "I'll have spaghetti..." He said to the robot. 

"Affirmative." The bot said then turned slightly to look at Hannibal. 

"I will have the flank steak." Hannibal said.

"Affirmative." The bot said again before whizzing over to Anthony and doing the same then whizzed away to the kitchens. 

"You eat... eyeball meat..." Will said again. Anthony snorted before covering his mouth. 

"Excuse me..." He murmured. 

"Depending on the animal, Relykians may swallow the entire creature in one bite, however, Telluvians are quite large so we cannot swallow them whole." Hannibal explained. Will looked at Anthony in disbelief before looking back. 

"I'm not asking why you're not swallowing it whole... nobody eats eyeballs, Hannibal." Will said. 

"I disagree, Will. I believe quite a few cultures on your planet eat eyeballs." Hannibal said, amused. Will scrunched his nose in distaste. 

"Not here... it's disgusting." Will said. 

"Noted." Hannibal said with the ghost of a smile crossing his lips. "I did, however, get the steak so your appetite will not be disturbed by it." 

"What is spaghetti and what is the difference between eyeballs and meatballs?" Abigail asked. The rest of lunch Will and Anthony explained different food to Hannibal's niece and Will only had trouble when Abigail swallowed her "corsak belly" whole. He wasn't sure if he could watch that again. It involved her jaw unhinging slightly and the meat visibly sliding down her gullet before disappearing. It wasn't exactly appetizing. Thankfully, Hannibal had cut up his steak in human fashion. After all the dishes were cleared by another robot, Hannibal spoke.

"I have items I must attend to but I would like it if you two would accompany Abigail in the local mall while they make a room available for her here. Are you both comfortable with doing so?" Hannibal asked. Will blinked. He hadn't been outside the capital building since he had entered a year and a month ago. He looked at Anthony who seemed pleased. 

"Of course, Hannibal! I would be happy to." He said easily. Apparently he had been outside since his modifications. Will felt nervous for some reason but nodded warily. Hannibal looked to Will for a moment and licked his lips as if thinking before reaching into his pocket and holding out what clearly looked to be a cell phone. Somehow Will had forgotten he had owned one at all. It seemed alien to him. his life had changed so much in so little time. 

"Will, I am hesitant to let you outside the capital... for mainly possessive reasons... I am giving you your cell phone... my number is on it and should anything happen you must call me immediately." Hannibal said, handing Will his phone. It was indeed his old phone. He stared down at it; his old life. It was incredibly surreal. 

"How.... how come you didn't give it to me before?" Will asked. Hannibal licked his lips again before feigning embarrassment and looking down. 

"I am embarrassed to say that was also for mainly possessive reasons... I did not want you to contact anyone until I was sure you would stay." Will narrowed his eyes at him. 

"You're not embarrassed. You don't regret literally anything you did to me. Stop pretending." Will snapped at him before standing and stalking a few feet away. He looked through his contacts and his eyes widened as he saw the remnants of his life before Hannibal. He stared at a name on the screen: his best friend, Beverly. What had she thought had happened to him? What did they tell her? Could he even see her again? Did he want to? He wasn't great at lying and giving her the knowledge of what had become of him was too humiliating for words. He jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Anthony looking at him in concern. 

"Are you alright?" Anthony asked quietly. Will swallowed and nodded before looking at Hannibal again. His mate looked genuinely concerned now but he wasn't sure what it was about; his mate's distress, the fact that he was manipulating his mate, or the fact that Will had called him out on it? 

"Yeah... let's just go..." He muttered. The mall wasn't actually far from the capital as far as he recalled and they could walk. He moved out the door before anyone else could say anything, cell phone still in hand. After a few moments his fellow human and the newly emerged otherworlder hurried up to him. 

"Oh my god he's so nervous. Did you mean to do that?" Abigail said with wide eyes as Will strolled down the corridor. Anthony huffed a laugh. 

"He's... he's horrible... this is... this is slavery." Will snapped. Anthony laughed. 

"I hardly think that... I mean, yes they modified and put us in stasis for a year without our consent and we don't have full run of everything... but we have everything we need and we have relative freedom. It's hard to come upon that. Before the wars our crops were going to shit and everyone was starving. They are sort of... putting things back together by first... ruining them, so-to-speak." Anthony said. Will furrowed his brows and shook his head. 

"It doesn't have to be like this... he could have... introduced himself to me and... we could have talked... gotten to know each other or something....?" Will muttered. 

"So he would have wooed you and you would have given up your body freely to the cause?" Anthony said in amusement. Will made a face. 

"Well, somebody would!" Will grumbled. 

"And then you would not have Hannibal. Do you like that scenario better?" Anthony asked with a raised brow. Will huffed. 

"I don't know." He said in exasperation. 

"What does it matter? It already happened and you are carrying eggs." Abigail said innocently. Will rolled his eyes before looking at her. 

"It matters because I can't dismiss how I feel and I feel like I can't trust my own mate." Will said in irritation. Abigail blinked at him. 

"But it has already happened. You cannot change it." She said.

"I can leave... " Will said, looking down at the cell-phone still clutched in his right hand. Anthony looked concerned. 

"You would leave him?" Anthony asked. Will furrowed his brows. 

"Well... I could... maybe..." Will said hesitantly. He didn't actually like the idea of leaving now. Something seemed so right about being with Hannibal despite the issues. "I guess I won't... but he has to fix this. I'm not his toy." Will muttered. Anthony smiled and nodded. 

"Exactly. You state the rules." His friend said, looking relieved. "I would hate to see you go." He said as an afterthought. Will blinked, blushing a little before giving him a shy smile back. They exited the capital and Will saw real sunlight for the first time in a little over a month but what had actually been a year. He blinked a bunch as he adjusted to the light and took in a breath of the outside air. It was surprisingly quite clean; cleaner than he remembered. As he looked at the city around him he saw other improvements; several crumbling buildings had been repaired and the entire place was much cleaner. They had been doing a lot of improvements while he was in stasis. It made him feel like he had been gone for much longer. 

"This place is very different from home world." Abigail said thoughtfully as the descended the steps into the city. Will nodded, taking in the new details; high-tech trash cans, robots, and newer buildings looked to have living green walls on them. Hannibal had told him they were working on improvements. He was happy about that, at least. He looked at his phone and at Beverly's number again, chewing on his lip. What would she have to say about... everything? He sighed and looked at Anthony as if he could hear what he was thinking. Anthony just raised a brow. They were walking down the sidewalk now, only a few blocks away from the mall. 

"Is something else troubling you, Will?" He asked cheerfully. Will chewed on his lip some more. 

"My friend, Bev... I don't know what she's doing... she doesn't know what happened to me... I want to call her but..." Will murmured. Anthony suddenly grabbed his phone from him and pressed the dial button before bringing it to his own ear. Will's eyes widened and he tried to steal it back from him but the taller boy was quite agile at avoiding him. Will heard the faint noise of Bev's voice answering from the little speaker and his heart stopped. 

"Hello! This is not Will but he's right here with me and he is struggling with whether or not to call you...... My name is Anthony Dimmond. We are friends..... Yes, well, I can't explain everything but if you come to see dear Will I'm sure he can give you some information.... We'll be at the Arington mall in just a few minutes and will be there for several hours.... alright, we'll see you soon." Anthony esplained in his bright British accent before hanging up. Will stared at him, mouth hanging open in shock. 

"You just... She-she's going to know something's different-I can't tell her!" Will protested. "I-I have to go back..." Will said, trying to grab for the phone again. Anthony slipped it into his own pocket. 

"You'll be fine. You obviously care a lot about her. You need this, Will. You must merge your two worlds." Anthony explained, using his hands as an example by threading his fingers together. Will glowered at him. 

"I don't know if I prefer this or just living inside the damn capital..." Will muttered. They entered the mall and walked around, Abigail staring at everything as if cataloguing each detail. They eventually went into a clothing store upon Abigail's request. She was currently rifling through women's clothes with wide eyes while Will tried to think of what he could possibly even say to Beverly. It was then that Will felt an odd twitching inside his stomach and then felt the incredibly strange sensation of something moving inside him. It felt... weird, to say the least, and Will whimpered without thinking, grabbing onto a clothing rack for support. Anthony was looking at some of the clothes as well when he had heard Will's noise of distress and Will saw him turn to look at him, eyebrows raised. 

"Are they moving?" He asked curiously, eyes raking him. Will couldn't stop the redness from leaking into his face and he tried to look casual as he clung to the clothing rack. 

"Uh-I..." Will swallowed. He couldn't get the words out. It was like he could feel each individual egg shifting around as the things inside moved within. "Sh-should I be able to- to feel it?" He asked in concern. "Th-they're eggs, right?" Will said, voice a little high. Anthony couldn't help the look of amusement and nodded.

"They're not like bird eggs; they're reptilian which means they have a soft exterior... they grow fast so... they're moving around inside the eggs." His fellow human friend explained. Will swallowed again and slowly pulled himself away from the clothing rack, standing uncomfortably and looking around hoping no one else saw. Unfortunately there were a few women nearby watching in concern. Will ducked his head, letting his mop of hair hide him. After a few minutes they went about their own businesses again and Will hid behind a pole that had a mirror on it. He couldn't quite control his breathing. They were moving and it was too odd of a sensation to ignore. He stared down at his stomach and looked around quickly, seeing no one before lifting his shirt, expecting to see the evidence on the outside as well. There was none. He slid his hand over his belly, feeling. Nothing. It was all deep inside of him. Will swallowed and just leaned against the pole, hand on his stomach, and closed his eyes. 

"Hey... are you alright?" Will opened his eyes to see Anthony close, nearly touching him, and he made a little sound of distress that he couldn't quite stifle. Anthony sighed and ran his hands down Will's sides, resting them on his hips before moving closer until their pelvises touched. Will wasn't exactly used to this casual of touching with anyone but Hannibal but they had been doing much more than this earlier. The taller male ran his hands up and down Will's sides soothingly, making soft shushing noises. Oddly enough, Will began to relax and so did the eggs inside him. Will sighed in relief and leaned forward, dropping his head onto Anthony's shoulder. 

"You're fine. They're feisty little buggers. You'll get used to it..." He reassured Will, gently. Will pulled back and nodded. 

"Th... thanks..." He murmured. Anthony nodded and after a few moments he looked at Will very seriously. 

"Now... would you like to join me in the fitting rooms?" Anthony asked then broke out into a wide smile. Will blinked at him in confusion before making the connection. Anthony was quite hard against his thigh. Will made a little noise of surprise before scowling and pushing him off, stomping back over to where Abigail was looking. "It was just a suggestion!" Anthony laughed after him. 

-  
They were headed to the food court now after Abigail had made several odd clothing choices and was carrying the bags of pants, skirts, shirts, and shoes with her. Anthony had gotten a text from Beverly (on Will's phone) and had said they would meet her by the large clock tower in the middle of their current destination. Will felt like his stomach was flipping from nerves. He had no idea what to say. As they walked down the steps to the lower level where all the fast food restaurants were he saw Beverly leaning against the clock tower wearing a leather bomber jacket, arms crossed over her chest. She looked mostly the same; thick black hair, dark eyes, friendly expression. His eyes widened and he froze. He wanted to either run to her or run away from her. Anthony stopped and looked at Will when he realized that he wasn't following him or Abigail the rest of the way down the stairs. 

"Would you like me to hold your hand?" He said with a smirk. Will glared. "In all seriousness, Will, what is the worst-case scenario?" Will looked down at the ground, taking in a deep breath. 

"That she freaks out and screams to everyone that I'm an alien breeder...?" Will said, wincing. 

"Is that really something she would do?" He asked. Will chewed on his lip and shook his head. 

"I mean... worst is that... she'll say she doesn't want an alien breeder as a friend...I guess..." Will said. They had talked hundreds of times before all this about how the aliens destroyed everything... about how they wished they could rise up against them... Yet now Will was carrying their young. Will swallowed, nervous. 

"Well, I'll stand by you... she's not your only friend. If she's like that then to hell with her." Anthony said with a smile. Will made a face and just nodded. He supposed this would have to happen eventually. He followed Anthony and Abigail down the rest of the stairs and towards the clock tower. Beverly turned her head and saw them before breaking out into a huge smile and hurrying over. 

"Will!" She yelled before nearly knocking him over in a hug. Will's eyes flew open at the sudden contact, shocked. After a few moments he relaxed a little before wrapping his arms around her and it suddenly felt like he hadn't been gone for quite so long. "I-I didn't know what had happened to you- your flat was empty- couldn't find your dad... nobody knew where you were..." Will could hear the sorrow in her voice though she was usually pretty collected. She pulled back, eyebrows furrowed looking into his eyes. "Why'd you leave, Will?" She asked. Will winced. 

"It wasn't by choice... The Relykia- the aliens... took me..." Will corrected, looking away. He had never even known what they were called before he was taken. Surely Beverly didn't know either. "They gave no warning and moved my dad into a house. I only woke up a month or so ago." He said. Beverly's narrow eyes widened in shock. 

"What? What did they do to you? Will, are you okay? Did you escape?" She asked, near to a panic. Will bit his lip, cheeks beginning to redden as he tried to think how best to explain. 

"I'm okay... It's just... a lot." He said quietly. Anthony suddenly took over, realizing Will was nearly short-circuiting from anxiety. 

"Why don't we go sit down and Abigail can get us some soda then you two can catch up accordingly." 

"What in hell is soda and how do I retrieve it?" Abigail asked, eyebrow raised. Anthony pursed his lips, holding back laughter. Beverly looked at her in confusion before looking back at Will. 

"Just go to one of these vendor stalls and ask the vendor for four medium sodas. They'll tell you which ones they have. Just pick whatever sounds interesting." He said, waving his hand flippantly. Abigail raised both brows.

"Okay..." She said before walking off and going to a fried chicken fast food restaurant. Anthony ushered Will and Beverly to a table and they all sat. 

"What's with her? She sounds American... " Beverly said.

"Um... I'll explain that later..." Will said, wringing his hands under the table. Anthony reached across the table and held out his hand. 

"Anthony. Pleasure to meet you. We spoke on the phone." He said, wide charming smile plastered across his face. He realized Anthony and Beverly were similar in that their social grace was entirely natural and they were easily friendly. He sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"Bev. I probably would never have heard from him if it weren't for you." She said, looking a little hurt by the idea. Anthony shrugged. 

Will's head was full to bursting with trying to find the least humiliating way to tell Beverly what happened. He nearly jumped when he felt Beverly's hand on his shoulder. 

"Will, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Beverly asked. Will grimaced. 

"Look, It's... not as bad as it sounds... Things are actually going... kind of well. Mostly. I guess I was chosen for this... program... earlier in high school. Apparently I have awesome genes? I don't know how considering how much of a wreck I am..." He muttered. Beverly's eyebrows rose. 

"They needed your genes? Did they experiment on you while you were asleep?!" She asked, beginning to grow angry. Will winced.

"I mean... yes...?-" Beverly interrupted him, standing with fury in her eyes. 

"What?" She asked, voice low and quiet. Will's eyes grew wide and he swallowed. He suddenly couldn't find words. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. 

"Let me explain, Beverly. There's no need to be alarmed. Will is mostly just embarrassed." Anthony explained. Beverly narrowed her eyes at him, head tipped slightly but sat down, listening. "The aliens, the Relykia, are a reptile-like species that need a more mammalian-like species to produce. The original species on their planet died out and they instead modify other life forms to meet the need. Now that the Relykia have settled in they are beginning to mate. Will was chosen as the mate of a member of their royalty." He finished. Will gaped at him and Beverly blinked, face completely blank, as if unable to process the information. 

"You're telling me... that Will is fucking some space lady? I thought you were gay!" She looked at Will, eyes narrowed. Will's large blue eyes grew wider. 

"I-I never said that..." Will muttered, astounded and as if just spewing words. Beverly snorted. 

"Okay maybe bi but you hardly ever look at women. So now you're fucking some alien chick?" She asked incredulously. Will swallowed and shook his head. Beverly blinked in confusion. 

"It's a guy... they're all technically males... I'm the... female... to them?" He said so quietly he wasn't sure if she heard all of it. Beverly gaped at him. 

"Huh? How? What?" She asked, looking about as puzzled as Will figured he was at the beginning. 

"They modified him... that's why he took so long to contact you. He was in stasis while the modifications were made." Anthony explained. Beverly blinked rapidly. 

"They-they're not actually like, lizards, are they?" She asked, voice a little higher than normal. Will felt like he might never go back to his normal skin color he was so red. Anthony snorted and shook his head. 

"Abigail's one. She's new to our culture. That's why she didn't know what soda was." He explained. Beverly looked in the direction of the Relykia, as if to confirm. Abigail was currently leaning against a counter talking awkwardly with the younger woman behind it. 

"So... your guy just looks like a normal guy? Is he hot?" Beverly asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Will came out of his reverie only to snort and drop his head into his arms, shaking with silent laughter. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. "Oh come on, Will! We've known each other for ten years! Just tell me!" Beverly said, gently shoving at his shoulder. Will looked up from the cradle of his arms, biting his lip. 

"He's... yeah, he looks like a normal guy... he's... good looking..." Will said the last part softly. Beverly smirked but then turned serious again. 

"Will... are you okay? This is... I mean, they just decided you were their... female or whatever and messed with you without even telling you?" She asked. Will looked away and nodded. 

"It's okay, though... I'm... living with it. It's not so bad. I like Hannibal... I dunno why, I just do." He said with a shrug. Beverly looked concerned but just nodded. 

"Did he... are you two... producing?" She asked carefully. Will swallowed, face turning bright red all over again. He dropped his head back into his arms before nodding. "What? Seriously? You're pregnant? This isn't like that movie where they rip out of your chest, right?" She asked quickly. Will groaned into his arms. 

"Anthony why did you do this to me...?" Will groaned. Anthony grinned and shrugged. Will looked up from his arms, making a face. 

"They... they're eggs... like reptile eggs... I'm supposed to lay them in a couple of days..." Will grumbled, not looking at his friend. Beverly simply stared at him, mouth slightly open as she tried to process this. After quite a few moments of awkward silence Beverly managed to find her voice. 

"Well, if this guy is going to knock you up before even asking me for your hand in marriage he has another thing coming. Where is he?" She asked, eyebrows raised in a no-nonsense manor. ANthony snorted and Will turned his head to look at her, though still mostly shielded by his arms. He couldn't quite say he was shocked by her behavior. It was definitely how Beverly would react. But he was relieved.

Abigail finally came back with a tray of drinks, though there was far more than four. She seemed to have gotten all eight different flavors of soda they had available and sat down, looking at Anthony as if to see how she had done. He nodded at her. 

"That woman didn't know I was Relykia." Abigail said. Anthony raised his brows. 

"She's not supposed to know... did you tell her?" He asked, looking towards the chicken restaurant stall. The younger woman was idly looking at her phone. Nothing seemed too amiss. Abigail shook her head. 

"I just thought she'd notice or say something considering Hannibal told me we ransacked your planet." She said. Anthony shrugged. 

"People don't know you look like us, with of course a few minor exceptions so they don't know to look. She probably just thought you were a weirdo." He said in amusement. Abigail gave him a glare of irritation before experimentally sipping at one of the sodas. Beverly watched their exchange with raised eyebrows. 

"So you're one of them?" She asked curiously, eyes raking her before paying attention to her face, beginning to notice the fact that her skin was made up of tiny scales. "Woah, no way... You're scaly? Cool." She said with a wide smile. "So... you know this Hannibal?" She asked, giving her her best interrogation face. Abigail looked at her cooly. 

"He's technically my uncle. My parents are dead." She replied. Beverly made an apologetic face. 

"I'm sorry..." She said gently. Abigail blinked at her and took a sip of a different soda.

"Why? I didn't know them." Abigail said. Beverly blinked a few times and shrugged. 

"Just a human thing I guess... How old is he? He's your uncle?" She asked suspiciously. She faintly heard Will groan in distress into his arms.

"Maybe fifty?" Abigail said non-objectively. Beverly slowly turned to Will, mouth open comically. 

"Seriously?!" She yelled a little loudly at him. Will groaned again. He slowly looked up from his arms, cheeks red as could be. 

"Yeah... he's... older... Something to do about the... royalty aspect, I guess? At least that's what me and Anthony figure... like he was busy and now he has time and has to continue the line?" Will said, shrugging. Beverly slowly looked Will over. 

"You don't look pregnant... Where is this guy?" She asked again. Will self-consciously wrapped his arms around his stomach. 

"Uh... he's out on business for at least the last few hours... we live at the capital..." He said quietly. His friend pursed her lips. 

"You're taking me back with you when we're done here. He has to get my blessing first." She said stubbornly. Anthony laughed. 

"He's already full of eggs what are you going to do about it?" He asked in amusement. 

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" She said in challenge. "So what do you have to do with this, anyway?" She asked, eyebrow raised in suspicion. 

"I'm a breeder too." Anthony said, grabbing one of the sodas from Abigail and sipping on it. "Although I was taken a little earlier than Will and brought here from England." He said. Abigail suddenly interupted, looking at Beverly skeptically. 

"Wait... are you female?" She asked. Beverly's eyes widened before she burst into laughter. 

"I think so?" She said, continuing her giggling. Abigail sighed in relief. 

"I was really concerned about all of... that." She said, suddenly pointing across the table at Anthony's face. Anthony's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Me?" He asked. 

"All the hair. On your chin and... your lip and stuff..." She said, wrinkling her nose. Will huffed a laugh under his breath when the phone Anthony had given back started to go off in his pocket. He nearly jumped before quickly retrieving it. It said "Hannibal" on the screen. He sighed before answering. 

"Yes...?" He said in a low begrudging tone. He heard Hannibal sigh. 

"Are you still upset with me, Will?" He asked in his low tenor. Will shivered a little, feeling his voice like he was in the room with him.

"... Yes..." He said softly. 

"Will, you know I care for you.... Where are you? Are you still with Anthony and Abigail?" He asked. 

"Yes... we're at the mall still." He said. Suddenly his phone was yanked from his fingers for the second time that day, Beverly peeling it from his grasp before holding it up to her ear. 

"Is this Hannibal?" She asked incredulously. 

"Yes... And may I ask who this is?" Will heard the faint sound of Hannibal's voice say. He rolled his eyes. 

"This is Bev. You stole my friend from me and I expect a full apology when we meet at your apartment." Beverly demanded. Anthony was snickering while Abigail looked mildly scandalized and amused. Will was mortified. 

"It would be a pleasure to meet you, Bev. I did not knowingly intend to steal him directly from you. When would you like to meet?" Hannibal asked, the tiniest hint of amusement in his voice. 

"Now. Will will lead the way. Get ready for the full interrogation." She said cheerfully before hanging up and giving Will back his phone. Will blinked at her a few times. Why was this all happening in the same day? He covered his eyes with his hand and groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving back at the capital, Will felt incredibly nervous and it seemed somehow the eggs felt his nervousness and were echoing it in his belly. He had to stop walking a few times just to try to process the strange sensation. The third time it happened as they entered he growled in irritation, turning to Anthony.

"I thought they weren't even that big yet. How the hell are they moving?!" He yelled at the other boy as if he had somehow caused it. Anthony didn't take it personally and snorted. Beverly stopped and raised her eyebrows. 

"They're... moving?" She asked with interest, eyes flicking to Will's barely noticeable belly. Will blushed and fought the urge to cover his stomach. He nodded, embarrassed by his outburst. "This is so weird... I'm kind of wondering why you allowed this, honestly... you don't seem like the getting knocked-up type...." 

"Well, I am a MAN. So I'm not the type at all, Bev!" He hissed through his teeth. Beverly waved her hands as if that hardly made a difference. 

"Besides that. Why'd you let him do it?" She asked. Will blinked, trying to think of a valid answer before blushing and looking down at the opalescent floor of the front hall awkwardly.

"I wanted to know what it was like..." He muttered. Beverly just raised an eyebrow again. 

"What about you?" She asked Anthony. Anthony shrugged. 

"I really didn't have a choice. As much as Hannibal seems cold... he's much more polite than Mathew... although I'm not one to push off sex." He said easily. Will blinked and looked at him in confusion. 

"He didn't give you a choice? Like he forced it on you?" He asked, shocked before realizing he had thought Hannibal was going to do that anyway with him and was actually surprised when he didn't. Anthony shrugged, detached from it. 

"Don't worry. I stabbed him. He's been much nicer ever since." He said with a sudden uncharacteristic smile showing a malice Will hadn't seen in him before. Will shuddered. Beverly stared at them both as if they were more alien than they already were. 

"Guys... you know this isn't okay, right?" She asked, all humor gone. Anthony raised his eyebrows. 

"Perfectly aware." He said coldly. Will hadn't seen this side of everything yet. It had seemed so surreal. Now everything was suddenly coming to the surface; like when salad dressing settles and the oil starts to rise to the top. 

"We're talking about this later." He warned his male friend. Anthony shrugged. Beverly turned back to him. 

"It's not like that with you, right?" She asked, almost threateningly. Will shook his head. 

"Not really... the first encounter was... awkward. But... I'm ok. I... I actually really like him..."He said, uncomfortable again. Beverly stared at him for a few moments, assessing him and probably his sanity before slowly nodding. 

"Okay... I'll take that answer... for now." She said. Will bit his lip. 

"Wow... you guys are weird." Abigail suddenly piped up, feeling the sudden change in attitude but not quite understanding the situation. Will groaned and started to walk ahead of the group, showing the way. He couldn't look at them any longer. 

They headed deeper into the capital, now walking down the hall to his room where he assumed Hannibal was. As he approached, the door opened and Hannibal stood in front of him, his eyes showing just the slightest hint that he was upset. It would be almost completely undetectable if Will wasn't an empath and oddly magnetized to his mate.The older male looked at Will and licked his lips in that tantalizing way of his that made Will shiver. Will tried to keep a neutral face instead of lighting up at his presence. 

"Are you still angry with me, Will?" He asked as if simply analyzing the situation, eyes flicking over Will's face. 

"Yes." He said, curtly. Beverly suddenly cut in. 

"You're angry with him? What did he do?" She snapped before whipping her head to look at the older male. "What did you do?" His mate raised an inquisitive eyebrow. 

"You must be Beverly?" He asked. Bev nodded, eyes narrowed. 

"How about we go to a recreational room to continue this discussion?" Hannibal suggested. His ruthless friend huffed. 

"Alright... fine." 

Hannibal gave her a polite smile and exited the doorway, leading the way to one of the more living-room-like areas. Beverly followed next to Will, studying the older male for a period of time before whispering excitedly into Will's ear.

"You're tapping THAT?" Will sputtered, and Beverly smirked. "Nice ass.. he looks kinda... built." She whispered some more. Will's eyes grew large and he blushed a bright red before hiding behind his hair. Beverly giggled a little but didn't push him further.

They entered the living room area and Will was surprised to see a few Relykia in the space. They saw Hannibal and almost immediately packed up what Will assumed was some sort of game before hurriedly leaving the room. Will furrowed his brows but sat down in one of the chairs at a table. Hannibal gracefully sat beside him, legs crossed and looking expectantly at Beverly who stood, hands on the table, looking at the alien with narrowed suspicious eyes. 

"So you're Mr.Kidnap-and-knock-up-my-best-friend?" She asked. Hannibal gave her a polite amused smile. 

"Yes, I suppose so." Beverly pursed her lips. 

"What are your intentions with my son? Are you going to marry him? I can get a shot gun." She explained, standing and crossing her arms over her chest. Will snorted. Hannibal blinked at the female before turning to look at his mate. Will was quick to look away but couldn't hide his embarrassment. Hannibal looked back to his strange friend. Abigail and Anthony hadn't even sat down. They were standing near the door as if making sure they could quickly escape but also get a good look at the drama unfolding. 

"It had not occurred to me to induct a typical human mating ritual, as this was not a typical situation, no. If Will, however, wanted to, I would be likely to hold a celebration as such." He explained as Will's eyes grew increasingly wider. Beverly thought it over before shrugging. 

"Okay... but... you're what? Fifty? Will basically just got out of highschool! You think he should just start making alien babies when he hasn't even had a chance to live yet?!" She exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table. Will could see she wasn't entirely serious, part of this some sort of odd joke, though she was sincerely concerned and wanted to question his overzealous mate as much as possible. This was much too embarrassing for him to even contemplate, though, and he quickly stood. 

"Bev, come on, he's not that old -" 

"He's old enough to be your dad!" She said incredulously, pointing to the otherworlder. Hannibal, to Will, was obviously highly amused, though he raised his eyebrow at that. Will blushed hotly. 

"Oh come on, plenty of people have sugar daddies and if anyone is worthy of a sugar daddy it is that angelic face." Anthony piped up, lips forming a wide evil smile, obviously trying to stir the pot. 

"A-Anthony sh-shut up!" Will stuttered, the other breeding mate cracking up in the background. 

"Sugar Daddy..." Hannibal said, the corners of his lips curling as if testing the word on his lips. Will slapped a hand over his eyes, too overwhelmed for words. 

"You're not my sugar daddy." He groaned at his mate. 

"Will, you didn't even know what your sexuality WAS before. It's just hard to believe you're all for it." Bev said with a roll of her eyes. Will furrowed his brows, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know what I'm doing, Bev." 

"You barely knew before. You had no interest in anyone. You're too in your own head to even pay attention." Beverly said in exasperation. She was more serious now than before, the glint of mischief in her eyes gone. Will swallowed. 

"I was... more... interested in the person, I guess..." He muttered. "You didn't know, over the summer sometimes..." Will said, looking off to the side. Beverly raised her eyebrows. 

"Seriously?! And you didn't tell me? Who? When?" She threw her hands up in the air. Will looked down at the ground guiltily. 

"Joey Vlester... sophomore year... and I guess, some other times... And this girl at the beach once junior year..." He muttered. Bev raised an eyebrow. 

"Joey Vlester...? The mechanic?" She asked, eyes wide. Will groaned and covered his eyes again. He did not want to see Hannibal's reaction to this. "So, another guy more than double your age. You really like pushing boundaries, Bud.Okay well, if you like older men, I say all the power to you, I guess." Bev stated, raising an eyebrow. Joey had been a mechanic near his apartment that he used to watch working on cars and boat motors. He was a little past thirty and had golden hair that Will couldn't stop looking at. They had gotten into a few heavy make-out sessions throughout that summer when Will had been making a hobby of learning how to repair motors to pass the break. It eventually led to Will chickening out once they got a little past heavy petting and he had avoided the older male mostly after that.

Will sighed and sat back down, covering his face. 

"You both... are going to drive me insane..." he muttered. 

"I was unaware you had previous partners, Will." Hannibal said, though Will could hear just a hint of humor in his voice. The alien was TEASING him. "Although being that you were underage I disagree with the choice." 

"Oh god, just stop, will you?" Will muttered. "You are just as much if not MORE of a pervert." He snapped. Hannibal gave him a raised eyebrow and looked towards Beverly again. 

"Our Will is secretive. How long have you known him?" He asked pleasantly. Bev finally sat down, leaning back in her chair and taking in her surroundings; an odd combination of crystalline floors, opalescent ceilings, and human furniture.

"About ten years. How long are you planning on keeping this going?" She asked much more casually than before but more serious as well. 

"Relykia generally mate for life similar to humans once they have decided on a suitable partner... if they decide to take one. I was assuming the same for myself and Will, or for as long as he'll have me." The older man replied. Will looked up from his hands and furrowed his brows. This wasn't a question that had been brought up. In the last month he really hadn't put much thought into the future. 

"He's not going to be forced to lay eggs or whatever for you for the rest of his life, is he?" She asked skeptically. Hannibal shook his head. 

"He can have as many or as little as he wants. My obligation was to produce at least thirty offspring. After which- and that can take whatever length of time- Will can choose to stop. We usually stop the ability to reproduce with a hormone injection once one has decided not to continue." The otherworld being explained. Will blinked and looked at him. He didn't really know he had much of a choice. He certainly hadn't had a choice in starting it so he assumed he was just a baby machine until he ran out of use. He wondered if Anthony had a choice. He didn't know Hannibal wanted a relationship with him besides producing for him yet he said he wanted to stay with him as if in marriage. He looked at his mate thoughtfully. It was actually kind of sweet, even given the circumstances. He wasn't sure how to feel. 

"I thought you all usually had hundreds." Will said softly. Hannibal smiled at him, something unreadable there in his mostly stoic face. 

"We do but I chose originally when I was younger not to... limit myself to one partner. I am obligated as part of our royalty to produce for our line and didn't want to spend much time dabbling in partners. I managed to get our council to agree to a small number so I didn't have to commit myself. Recently I decided otherwise." Will's eyes widened. 

"You seriously are royalty? I thought Anthony was joking or something! What if I have deformed babies or something?!" Will said, panicking. Hannibal sighed and stood, moving behind Will and placing his large hands on his shoulders, massaging gently as he leaned down, taking in his scent.

"That is hardly a concern. Do not worry about it. We have situations such as that covered." He said softly to him, lips close to his ear, a large hand running down from his shoulder over his chest to come to rest over his belly, soft yet tantalizing. Will shivered. Why did he have such an effect on him? It was comforting and a little arousing. He felt warm and squirmed in his seat a little, nearly forgetting everyone in the room.

"Hmm, PDA much?" Beverly snorted. Will blushed and sat up straight, coming out of whatever reverie Hannibal had put him in. "Oh god Will, calm down. I guess... I'm MOSTLY okay with this... you two look really cute together... but seriously, if you hurt my friend, there's going to be hell to pay." Bev said lastly, looking at Hannibal with narrowed brown eyes. The sides of Hannibal's lips quirked in humor. 

"Of course." His friend stood and shook out her hair. 

"Stuff is busy at work. I kind of skipped out for a few hours to see you so I gotta go." She said, then pointed a finger at him. "But I'm coming back. I'm texting you like a worried mother from now on. And if you don't answer I'm coming in here with a bazooka." She said warningly. Will snorted and nodded, getting up and moving around the table to say goodbye. She grabbed him in a tight hug before waving as she moved through the door. 

"Nice meeting everyone! I'll see myself out. I'll see you soon!" She said before disappearing. Will sighed in relief and slumped against the wall, somewhat exhausted. 

"Hmm... I thought things would be thrown..." Anthony said, somewhat put-out that he didn't get as much drama as he had hoped for. Will glared at him. 

-

Will escaped to the library after an eventful day, trying to sort his thoughts and regard his own emotions more carefully. He flipped through a few books but was otherwise preoccupied. Being around high-energy people was stressful even if they were his friends. 

Will wondered why in the cosmos that Hannibal was so familiar with, did Hannibal have any interest in staying with him? Was he just as magnetized to him as Will was to Hannibal? Will slid his hand down the front of his torso and down to the slight bulge in his stomach. He was actually creating and carrying Hannibal's children. It was fascinating, astounding, and frightening.

He had no clue why he did the things he did with Hannibal. Whenever he was around other people, especially those that he was truly interested in, he acted differently; absorbing their energy until it made him tired. With Hannibal he felt better; more leveled out but was he doing things with Hannibal because Hannibal wanted them or was it because he wanted them? Did he suddenly feel with his ease around Hannibal that he could simply let go of his anxieties and be impulsive? 

He wondered if the Relykia had a better understanding of the brain... or if their brains even worked similarly at all. The thought that Hannibal's thoughts were more alien than he had previously imagined concerned him. He knew little of the man and that was dangerous. He needed to learn more. What was his job in the capital? Did he oversee operations of his, what? Kingdom? Was this his kingdom now? His colony? He had said he was responsible for some controversial actions... Will had to learn more, simply for survival. 

Beverly had practically learned more today than he had even bothered to. He remembered how she talked about Hannibal as they were walking. He WAS tapping that. He shivered a little, thinking of his broad-shouldered powerful lover. He felt treasured and adored and something about him being older DID kind of make him hot. The way he touched him, possessed him, fucked him... Will groaned, his head rolling back. Fuck, was he horny right now? He was alone in the library so he tentatively ran his hand down between his legs, palming himself. Fuck. He needed Hannibal. 

He got up, mind mostly on one thing and walked out of the library like he was being drawn by an invisible source to his mate. He approached their room and had to stop himself before bursting in and simply demanding Hannibal fuck him into oblivion. After a few deep breaths he entered. 

He looked around their empty room and groaned in frustration. Like he could get up the courage to do this at any other time! He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked through his contacts until he found the number Hannibal had put in there for him. He texted in in irritation. 

'Where are you?' Will sat on the bed as he waited for Hannibal's reply He didn't think if he called he would go through with it. He sat there, shifting as he felt the eggs' pressure on his abdomen, deep inside, pressing against... something. Sometimes the pressure was uncomfortable, but oddly, often it felt comforting or even arousing when the pressure of it was in just the right place... like now. Will whined a little and squirmed. Then he heard the little chime his phone made when getting a text and quickly looked at it. It was quick and simple. of course no smiley faces or abbreviations or slang. 

'Hall 18, section 4, room 2.' Was his reply. Will chewed on his lip for a moment, wondering if he shouldn't just hop in the shower or something. He didn't think that would do. He got up and headed out of the room, using the numerical system the capital had for arranging the building layout. Eventually he was in hall 18. All the hallways not only had human numerals but also what he recognized as Relykia symbols that were obviously also numbers. He walked down the hall to the section, walking into that area before heading into the room labeled with a two. He entered and saw Hannibal's back, sitting at a crystalline rolling Relykian style chair in front of a number of screens with data on it Will couldn't begin to understand. It all was foreign symbols and odd pictures and things that looked like graphs. There were other clusters of screens and chairs in the room but Hannibal was the only one in it. The otherworlder was using his finger to write quickly on one of the screens when he heard Will come in and turned to greet him. 

"Will, is there something wrong? Or did you wish to discuss earlier... ?" He asked, knowing Will was overwhelmed and still irritated with Hannibal's manipulation of him. Will bit his lip and shook his head. That could wait... but what was he going to do? Just ask to be fucked senseless? He almost moaned. The younger male swallowed and walked further into the room, looking away from Hannibal deliberately and instead at all the screens.

"What exactly do you do in here...?" Will asked abruptly, feeling like he was completely transparent. 

"Mainly check progress on projects related to environmental development, here and on another colonized planet called Earksii. Also looking at data regarding societal and governmental progress; sending letters, making changes to plans" Hannibal explained. Will moved forward to look closer at the screens, feeling his heartbeat and breath grow faster as he got closer to his older lover. He turned and sat up against the thin desk in front of the screens, licking his lips before slowly looking at the powerful man in front of him. He was getting wet just being in his proximity. Hannibal was looking at him in interest, head slightly cocked, eyes getting dark. He licked his lips, first pulling his lips into his mouth before running his tongue along them tantalizingly. "Are you here for something you need, Will?" Hannibal asked, obviously teasing him. Will felt his body get warmer, his face pinkening, and he shook his head, looking away. 

"Just... learning... I don't know much about what's goes on around here or what you even do." Will said, looking around casually, but all too aware of the dark red eyes traveling up his body. He looked back at Hannibal, glancing over his pristine suit; knowing what lay underneath; praising his masculine angles. 

Hannibal moved forward, steps precise; a predator moving in on his prey. Will shivered and leaned back, breaths getting short. 

"Will, if you want something from me, all you have to do is ask..." Hannibal said in a purr of his velvety deep voice as he stepped within his space, mere inches from him. Will whimpered despite himself before he could stop it. His lover's dangerous smirk was barely visible, but it was definitely there in the glint of his eyes. He knew exactly what Will wanted. He stroked his thumb feather-light over his young mate's cheek, feeling the way he trembled and enjoying every moment of it as though listening to a symphony. 

"What is it you are expecting of me, Will?" Hannibal prompted him cruelly. Will whined in frustration. 

"Just-Just touch me, damnit..." Will near-whispered. 

"How would you like me to touch ypu, William?" Hannibal murmured. His smaller mate whimpered and the otherworlder closed his eyes, savoring it for just a moment. 

"E-everywhere... inside..." Will said breathlessly, hating how desperate he sounded, but the shame was much less in comparison to this deep need. He saw incomparable satisfaction on the other male's face before he stepped back, making Will whine. God, he needed contact! 

"Take off your clothes." Hannibal said, all business as if he had said something to one of his peers. But Will knew he was playing with him. His eyes gave it away to only Will. The man liked his games. 

Will bit his lip before he unwittingly followed his command, grabbing at the back of his shirt before pulling it over his head. Hannibal wanted complete control of him. Will knew, but he couldn't seem to completely care, some part of him wanting the dominating possessiveness that came with the creature. He shivered as his skin hit the air and kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks with them, before undoing his blue jeans and sliding them down his hips, all the while watching as Hannibal seemed to devour his frame with his eyes. He stepped out of his pants and stood in his boxers, all too aware that they were soaking with his slick. 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at his boxers and nodded to them. 

"Off. All of it." He commanded in a neutral voice. Will felt his stomach tighten, wanting, needing, aching. He hooked his thumbs in his waistband and slowly slid his boxers down, dropping them on the floor. He stood completely bare and watched Hannibal as he licked his lips, quite satisfied. Will leaned back against the thin table behind him again, hands on the edge of it as he tried to control his breathing. 

Hannibal moved forward, stroking Will's face again before cupping the back of his neck and leaning in, eyes running over Will's face, memorizing the details of how wet and red and plump Will's lips were. He took note of how desperate he was for his touch, his eyelids lowered, intoxicated on arousal. 

Will whimpered at the way the male looked at him, slick running down his inner thigh. He tipped his head back as Hannibal lowered his, eagerly taking the kiss presented to him. Hannibal's lips were all-possessing, controlling, and talented. Will found himself drowning in that alone, not even noticing as Hannibal maneuvered him away from the screens and up against a bare wall. Hannibal's hands were sliding down his bare arms, down to his wrists before taking both in his larger hands and holding them above Will's head as he pulled back from the deep, possessing kiss. 

Will whined, panting, feeling like he was losing all control of himself. He didn't care that he was trapped. He wanted and wanted and needed. His chest heaved with his breaths, quickened by unequivocal arousal. The larger male ducked to suck a dark possessive bruise onto his lover's pale skin, then grazed the sensitive flesh with his sharp teeth, feeling his mate shudder and keen. While one of his strong hands held Will's over his curled dark locks, his other ran slowly down from his clavicle, over a perked swollen nipple. His lover froze for a moment before letting out a long moan of distress when he pinched it. 

"You're much more pliable than you usually are, Will..." Hannibal purred in his ear. Will shook his head, bow lips open and wanting even as he denied it. He could feel his mate's breath against his ear, the tickle of it running all through his body. 

"Please-" Will let out before thinking. He was pleading for it now like a wanton whore. He chided himself in his head. Hannibal obligingly ran his fingers down from his nipple and over his slightly rounded belly to his jutting cock. The younger male groaned out and jerked his hips, unable to help himself. He felt the large hand wrap around the base of his cock and his balls, making him shudder and keen. His fingers then stroked over the younger male's wet entrance and Will whimpered, wanting to be touched there above all else. It was futile to deny it. He wanted something inside him. Anything. He tried to grind down on the fingers stroking him but he was denied it as the other male forced him around to face the wall. He let out a long shuddering breath. Will flattened his palms against the flat surface and felt Hannibal take a long wide lick over his neck with his forked tongue. His hips pressed to his own, grinding slowly and firmly against his ass. He could feel the hard length of the elder male's cock against him through the slacks. 

Yes! This! He wanted this so badly. He moaned out, arching his back into a long curve and he felt Hannibal bite between his shoulder and neck with his sharp teeth. Will cried out, bucking, unsure of his reaction but too intoxicated by the touches to think more about it. His lover laved his tongue over the wound as he slid a hand over Will's rounded ass and between his legs. Without much more warning Will felt Hannibal's middle finger press inside him, uninhibited and thick. He cried out, widening his stance, legs weak as he received exactly what he came for. 

He felt dirty; a creature designed to toy with like this and betraying himself by giving into the urges that came with it. Yet he couldn't say he would take it back. At least not at that particular moment as Hannibal's thick finger speared him open. He curled his finger, knowing just where to press and stroke, making Will whimper with each exhale. His finger withdrew only to be replaced with two, splitting him open wider and feeling it down to his toes. Will cried out loudly, trying to stay upright against the wall, moaning obscenely as the fingers curled and then spread inside him. 

"My fingers will prune at this rate with how wet you are. You're going to need a thorough fucking if you're to interrupt my work like this." Hannibal purred in his ear, lips touching the shell. Will shuddered at the dirty words. Hannibal rarely swore unless it was to get a rise out of him. 

His lover thrust his fingers inside him, going deep and rough. Will gasped and just tried to stay upright when a third finger forced inside him, filling him and stretching him wide. He cried out as the three fingers twisted inside and began thrusting deep and rough and just what he needed. He just barely stayed standing as he came, then came again, his cries so audible he was sure the entire capital heard. He knew he heard nothing else but his own cries and the wet noises of Hannibal relentlessly fingering him even when the door opened. 

Hannibal lazily looked to the door, fingers still inside his young naked mate to see another male who was scheduled to arrive with information on a video call regarding a treaty on another planet. He honestly hadn't entirely forgotten about him and licked his lips as his mate squeezed yet again around his fingers, arching his back and letting out a tantalizing scream. 

"I had no idea you were such a lecher, Hannibal..." Frederick said as he looked around his coworker with raised brows. Will heard the unfamiliar voice and tried to protest. 

"Hann-Hannibal!" He cried, his words just turning into jibberish as he slumped against the wall again, rolling his hips. He couldn't help it. The pleasure just kept building and he didn't know how much more he could take before he passed out from bliss. His cock felt like it would practically burst from lack of stimulation but the rest of it was pure heaven and even if his cock had no release he was certainly getting more elsewhere. 

"Hush, Will. How did Ambassador Kerik feel about our requests?" Hannibal asked as if this was all entirely normal. Will shuddered and shook his head, about the only thing he was capable of right now. 

Frederick's mouth was slightly agape and he licked his lips before responding. The idiot acted like he hadn't been around a breeder ever. Yes, there were few here but on the home planet it was quite common for public sex. Will didn't know that, though, and Hannibal liked making him squirm. 

"He's not exactly pleased... though we didn't give him much of a choice." Frederick said with a little difficulty. Hannibal raised his eyebrows as if surprised, though he expected it all. 

Will struggled to stay standing and Hannibal pulled away his fingers only to bring Will against his chest to hold him still. Will gasped at being so exposed to a stranger, now facing him. He struggled a little, his whole body growing a little pink. Somehow being looked at like this was making him even more riled up. 

"Ha-hannibal-F-fuck-..." He sputtered. His brain felt like it was short-circuiting. He glared at Frederick instead, panting like a wild beast after a chase and ready to pounce. Hannibal was definitely getting off on it, that was obvious to Will. An arm was wrapped tight around his chest and arms, keeping him immobile and upright and another wrapped around his belly possessively. Will had a feeling Hannibal was somehow further claiming him this way; showing off his prowess. 

"Have our infantry back down and coax him more gently to surrender and agree to our terms. Give him two days." Hannibal said, authority in his voice . Frederick shrugged. 

"Seems easier to destroy the rest of their troops" Frederick said skeptically. 

"Honey rather than vinegar, Frederick." He said with a quirk of his lips, feeling Will squirm in his arms again. Frederick raised an eyebrow. 

"What?" The older male sighed imperceptibly. 

"It is a human expression, Frederick. I urge you to learn about the locale or you will have similar problems to Mathew and his mate when or if you are selected... though I suspect you would be transferred to Litha..." Frederick looked sorely offended by this and his face looked like he had tasted a particularly sour lemon. 

"I will get back to the ambassador..." He gritted out through his teeth before turning on his heel and leaving. 

As soon as the other male left, Will struggled more adamantly. 

"You-how could you do that?! That was humiliating!" Will hissed. Hannibal carried him over to a table before pinning him on it. He had to be at least twice as strong as Will and struggling produced nothing though he seemed to be getting aroused by it. Hannibal's hips were between his thighs and Will brought his legs up to rest his bare feet on the edge of the table, glaring at his older mate. 

"You enjoyed it. There's something about humiliation that gives a definite edge to your pleasure... have you ever thought about that, William?" Hannibal asked, watching his body as his chest heaved with breaths. Will shook his head. He didn't want to admit it. Hannibal's hands tightened around his wrists and he kissed his young mate roughly, biting at his lip. Will groaned, bucking his hips. He could feel Hannibal's silent chuckle against his lips. "You're still incredibly aroused. What do you wan't from me, Will?" Will whimpered. He didn't want to think about what he was doing. 

"I want... your... your cock... inside..." He managed to say, looking up at the ceiling instead of Hannibal's glinting red eyes. 

"I can't go as deep with the eggs but I can go wider" Hannibal said as he leaned down then took one of his mate's slightly swollen and peaked nipples in his mouth. Will arched and keened. 

"Yeah- yes!" He gasped. He could feel a pool of slick growing under him and heard Hannibal undo the front of his pants before revealing his cock. It seemed the appendage could go anywhere between long and thin to shorter and thicker. The thickness was much more than his fingers but Will lifted his hips willingly, producing a few quick noises of need. Hannibal opened his thighs wider, looking at his hole for a moment and causing his mate to squirm in embarrassment. He took his cock in hand before slowly sliding it inside. Will gasped as it entered, breath leaving him. It got wider and wider as it filled up his insides, the stretch agonizing and too good. He shuddered and arched, eyes sliding shut as he adjusted to the girth. 

He tried to move to touch his aching cock but his arms were still held immobile. The younger male whined out and clutched at Hannibal's hips with his knees but did nothing to stop the sudden onslaught of thrusts inside him, each one getting deeper, thicker. He bucked to greet him until their hips touched and he looked up at his mate. His hair was falling out of place and onto his forehead. He looked younger and more dangerous. For a moment Will saw the predator underneath, the glimpse of something much more animal than he had realized. 

The elder male panted, eyes lidded looking upon his smaller lover. He withdrew only to thrust in hard and quick, Will crying out. He stopped to gage Will's reactions. Will started rolling his hips, pleading for more. His thrusts were quick and deliberate, listening to the sweet cries and sounds his young mate made. Will began contracting around his cock, near to climax and Hannibal released his arms to pull at his poor weeping cock. Will started making the telltale sounds and Hannibal grunted. 

"If I come inside it will spill out." He warned Will. Will shook his head, eyes closed in ecstasy. 

"Just do it!" He cried, too caught in the throes of passion to care. As Will tightened from climax, Hannibal let go, spilling inside just as Will finally was able to spurt his own seed. The pressure was a little too much as his mate filled him and he moaned in discomfort before Hannibal quickly pulled out. The relief rushed through him and he lay limp, legs dropping off the edge of the table to hang as he tried to catch his breath. He felt what seemed like a lot of liquid dripping out of him and he whimpered, barely able to sit up but managed to get up on his elbows, seeing a purple-ish transparent liquid drip out of him, onto the table and then onto the floor. He whimpered. Was that Hannibal's...? His mate reached for him, pulling him to sit and stroked his cheek. 

"Shhh... it's alright." He murmured. Will felt more come out as he sat up and shuddered. It really was a lot. 

"Is that...?" Will tried to ask, looking down at the floor where a pool was forming. 

"I explained to you if I came your body wouldn't hold it like before. You're already pregnant." Hannibal said, eyebrow raised. He ran a hand down over his chest through Will's come before bringing his fingers up to suck. Will's eyes widened, embarrassed but he couldn't look away. 

"I... I know I just... It's... purple..." Will said before being overcome with the absurdness of this. He was suddenly giggling into his hand, unable to get over where he was in his life at this moment; pregnant with alien eggs, inside an alien capital getting fucked on a desk with the alien prince's tentacle dick. He snorted, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Hannibal's shoulder as he tried to control his laughter. Hannibal was bewildered, staring down at his mate. 

"Did I... do something to amuse you, Will...?" He asked. Will snorted and shook his head. His laughter died down and he remembered Frederick coming in before frowning. 

"You just let that... that guy come in and... watch me..." He said with narrowed eyes before whacking his lover in the chest. He shakily got up and moved past the older male, legs feeling like reeds before realizing there wasn't much to clean up with. The whole room was desks, tables, computers, and chairs, and he had Hannibal's come sliding down his inner thighs. He huffed and put his hands on his hips, turning to look at his mate pointedly. 

"It hadn't occurred to me as strange." Hannibal said with a tip of his head. Will glared. "In our culture it is not uncommon to have public sex." He explained. 

"I don't know if you remember this, but I'm human, Hannibal. We don't just do it in front of people." Will growled. Hannibal quirked an eyebrow before moving forward, shoulders squared as he looked down at his mate and licked his lips with a wet forked tongue. Will looked up at the creature, feeling suddenly quite small. Hannibal's fingertips trailed down his naked sides, raising goose bumps.

"You're not quite human anymore, Will." Hannibal said, voice low and ominous. Will shivered. "And if I'm not mistaken I think you enjoyed it a little. Your little cock got quite plump when Frederick was staring at you. Don't you think you might enjoy things when they are a little more risqué considering your previous interest in that older human man? or how you enjoy carrying my eggs? You asked me to impregnate you, Will." Will felt his cheeks heat up and he frowned. 

"Wh-whatever..." He muttered, turning and finding his clothes. He grabbed his shirt and started wiping himself off with it as best as he could before pulling his unsoiled clothes back on. 

-

The next morning Will was surprised to see how much bigger the bulge in his lower belly had become. It definitely was bigger than how Anthony had looked and he wasn't even due to lay them until the next day. He looked down at his belly with a frown. it definitely felt heavier... and alien. He ran his hand over it. It definitely didn't look like he gained weight. It looked like he had swallowed a small bowling ball and it had gravitated to his lower belly. It looked like he was pregnant. Will groaned and covered his eyes.

Hannibal came into the room from the bathroom with a towel placed around his hips. His hair was wet and he had just taken a shower. Will stared at him. He looked so human like that... He even had a toothbrush in his mouth. He took it out to speak. 

"Will... are you alright...?" He asked as his eyes raked over him. Will noticed the red glint and darken upon seeing how obviously pregnant his mate now was. By normal human standards he looked at most 3 months pregnant. Will made a face.

"No..." He said in irritation, pointing at his belly. He definitely saw a smirk there. His mate was not concerned at all. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Hannibal caught it with one hand as he continued to brush his teeth, placing it under his arm and held up a finger, retreating into the bathroom to finish before coming back out again, pointy teeth squeaky clean. His mate moved onto the bed with him and pushed him over onto his back, leaning to kiss him and run a hand over his bump. Will moaned just a little before realizing how easily persuaded he is and breaks the kiss, glaring. 

"It's so obvious!" Will complained. He squirmed as his mate's large hand ran over his belly in circles, which somehow triggered the eggs to move inside him. Perhaps they sensed their father. 

"It is not obvious if you are wearing clothes, dear Will. It might look like you have a slight paunch but that is nothing to be worried about. Unless someone is looking for it they would never know." He said, soothing his fears. Will chewed his lip and grudgingly accepted it. 

Will ended up putting his loosest-fitting button-down on and wore his pants lower on his hips though they were tight. Hannibal looked him over once he was dressed, considering. 

"We may have to get you some slightly looser-fitting pants for when you are carrying..." He murmured. Will groaned again and hurriedly put on his shoes, grumbling to himself. Hannibal seemed highly amused and definitely satisfied and it was only making Will more irritated. Of course he was satisfied. He wasn't carrying them. 

They headed to breakfast in the hall and Will dropped down unceremoniously in his seat beside Alana, arms crossed over his chest. Hannibal was his usual graceful self as he sat beside his mate. 

"Good morning you two!" Alana said cheerfully. Will grunted. 

"Good morning Alana, Margot." Hannibal said. The usual robot came up to get an order and Alana seemed very interested in Will at the moment which only caused him to feel that much more uncomfortable. He hunched over, as if he could avoid her scrutiny. 

"Will...?" She asked. Will slowly looked at her and saw her eyes were wide and bright, dark eyebrows raised. 

"What?" He muttered, feeling his cheeks redden. 

"Are you pregnant?" The brunette said in excitement, voice getting a little high-pitched. Will winced. He didn't want this much attention, damnit!

"Y...yes...." Will murmured. Alana did some sort of excited little wiggle in her seat and grabbed him around the shoulders in a hug. Will blinked a few times, feeling his ears beginning to burn as much as his cheeks. She released him and Will tried to gain some composure. 

"A-aren't you not supposed to ask that...?" He muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck. Alana laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, there are new tags so just check that out.

Will was reading one of the books Hannibal had translated for him on biology in the library when he heard a familiar couple of voices slowly increasing in volume a few book cases away. They were having an argument as far as he could tell, then he heard the other voice get louder.

"You know, I didn't ask for this either! But you're my mate now and you'll do as your fucking told!" That was definitely Anthony's mate, Mathew. He heard Anthony speaking in a lower tone and he started to quietly move down the rows of book cases before stopping just behind one where Anthony and Mathew were arguing. He could see them through an opening in the rows of books; Mathew looked vicious, sharp teeth exposed. 

"...but you know how hard it is on me sometimes being stuck here all the time..." Will heard Anthony say. He could see his patience with the other male slipping but kept his voice soft so as not to upset his mate further but still get his point across. "I deserve the freedom to move freely throughout the city. With the modifications you did to my body I can't exactly be accepted by my peers if I want something more. I won't leave you. You can even let me out just when I'm pregnant. I wouldn't leave if I'm pregnant."

"Like you did the last time?" Mathew growled. Anthony's face soured. 

"... and you punished me dearly for that, didn't you? Maybe I learned my lesson!? Anyways if I leave when I'm pregnant I could have complications again and I could die. I wouldn't risk that. I can't live the rest of my life like this!" Anthony's voice was rising in intensity, his patience slipping. Suddenly, Mathew grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the wall, holding him there and smiling sadistically. 

"I can punish you now if you like." He said, smile growing wider. Anthony slapped him and Mathew stood with his head turned, cheek red for a moment before he slowly turned back to look at his mate. For a moment both stared at each other, daring the other to continue. The otherworlder moved his hand from Anthony's throat to his hair, grabbing a handful in his fist and pulling him by it over to a table before pushing him over it on his stomach. Anthony reached up to grab his wrist but Mathew just grabbed the smaller man's instead, holding them firmly on the table so Anthony was pinned there and struggling. Mathew smiled wide, tipping his head to the side. 

"How about I let you out today? I'll be sure you're filled with eggs before you leave." He growled in his ear. Anthony grunted. Will had had enough. He came around the book case and tapped Mathew on the shoulder. As the male turned Will sucker punched him straight in the jaw, sending him back a few steps. Will expected a knock-out. He knew he had good form so what the hell had just happened? Mathew was standing and clutching at his chin in pain but he definitely was not on the floor. Anthony got off the table and snorted at the otherworlder then looked at Will with a raised eyebrow. 

"Will, what are you doing?" He asked in amusement. Will could feel the anxiety coming off Anthony despite his show to hide it. 

"Helping you...?" Will said, eyebrows furrowed and looked at Mathew. He wished he hadn't because the alien was currently pulling at his jaw and it was coming down off of his face in a very unnatural position, making his mouth about four times bigger than it should be. Will had forgotten they had detachable jaw joints like snakes. Mathew was glaring at him as he adjusted his jaw before he reattached it where it should be. 

"The HELL do you think you're doing?!" Mathew yelled at Will. Will gave him a murderous look before grabbing Anthony's arm and pulling him a few yards away. 

"Are you okay?" Will asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

"I'm fine, Will. Don't worry about me." He said, waving his hand. Will glared and crossed his arms.

"I don't believe that. Is this how it always is with him?" Will asked. Anthony licked his lips. 

"Sometimes... maybe I want it this way." Anthony said, eyes dark. Will wasn't sure how to take that. Mathew came forward and Will backed up upon seeing his face. His teeth were bared and sharp. 

"Don't get in my way, breeder. Get back to Hannibal before things get messy... or would you like to watch?" He asked. Will furrowed his brows. 

"I'm not leaving without Anthony." Will said stubbornly. Mathew laughed. 

"That... isn't an option." He said with a malicious smile. Will decided to call his bluff and grabbed Anthony's arm, trying to pull him away with him. Mathew grabbed his wrist and Will lashed out, turning quickly, grabbing the otherworlder's arm and swiping his leg out from under him with a calculated kick. As soon as the alien was on the ground Will was on top of him and slamming his fist as hard as he could into his nose over and over. Each smacking sound of his fist hitting flesh urged him on further. Will had always had a temper. The violence was always just under the surface... injustice was usually the point of no return for him. He kept ramming his fists into Mathew's face gaining much less traction with turning it into mush as he was used to in other little spats, when unknown hands grabbed hold of him under the arms and yanked him off the other male with force. Will struggled for a moment before coming to himself, looking up at two unfamiliar Relykians each working to put his arms in some sort of restraints. He panted, trying to release the built up adrenaline in his system. 

"He-he was just trying to protect me. Don't do this. My mate can be inappropriate sometimes and Will was... simply teaching him to treat me better. He's fine; look at him." Anthony explained, pointing at Mathew who was getting up on his feet clutching his nose and growling lowly. 

"Get him out of here!" Mathew seethed, voice somewhat muffled from his punched-in nose. Will was in shock, as he usually is after a fight and he was pulled away by his arms out of the library and down the hall. He had no clue where they were taking him and after a few minutes managed some words. 

"Where are you taking me?" Will asked. The Relykians didn't answer as they escorted him through a door that needed some sort of scan of the alien's hands before they were able to get inside. Once in Will saw they were in a room that looked similar to the freezer-isle of a grocery store except each freezer was taller and held a singular naked human being inside. Will gasped as they passed the enclosures, eyes widening as he slowly realized what he was seeing. Each human had their arms and legs restrained. Some had their eyes closed while others had some sort of tube down their throats and were being fed something, eyes open and watching as Will passed. Will screamed and struggled, horror suddenly enveloping him. What the hell were they doing with these people?! 

They opened an empty enclosure and forced Will in, undoing his restraints only to force his wrists into the restraints over his head. They placed his ankles in restraints as well, his legs spread. Will cried out like an animal, panic overwhelming him. The two large males moved away from him for a moment and Will tried to get his bearings, taking in slow deep breaths before managing to speak again.

"Wh-what are you doing to me? Why?" Will asked as they turned back to him. One of the males held what looked like a stylus and he moved forward before pointing it at Will's wrist and bringing it down along his arm. Will blinked and did his best to see what they were doing only to realize the stylus was somehow burning through his sleeve in order to cut it off his body while leaving his skin untouched. Will shook his head and closed his eyes as the large Relykian continued down his body with the stylus, cutting through his shirt until it fell off of him. Will felt his cheeks burn as his pregnant belly was exposed to them. 

"S-stop. Please stop." He murmured. They ignored him then started on his lower half. Will swallowed. 

"C-can you pl-please get my mate, Hannibal? I- I need my mate-" Will said shakily. He looked down and watched as they finished making cuts until Will's jeans and boxers fell off of him completely. He hadn't been wearing any shoes. He whimpered, completely naked in front of these strangers. His whole body felt like it was burning under their gazes. They both spoke in Relykian to each other, eyes running over him before one reached out and touched his stomach, hand running over the bulge where his eggs were being held. He flinched and stuttered. 

"H-Hannibal! C-can you understand me? Get my mate!" Will cried out, trying not to let tears slip from his eyes. Both other-worlders looked dispassionate to his situation and without further ado closed the door on the enclosure before walking away. Will screamed. 

"Hannibal! HANNIBAL PLEASE!" Will sobbed, struggling with all his might against the restraints to absolutely no avail. He looked across the aisle to see a human male his age watching him. He was awake and was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, panting, eyebrows furrowed as he writhed. Will realized why. There was a mechanical arm holding something between his legs inside him. By what he could see of the handle, possibly a vibrator. 

"W-what's going on?! Why are we here?!" Will asked, taking deep breaths in order to calm himself. The other male panted and shuddered. 

"We service them... put us in here for storage when not being used..." The boy gritted out. Will's eyes widened. This had to be a mistake. 

-

Will ended up passing out from exhaustion after a few hours of panic and fear only to wake when the door of his enclosure was opened. It was two different Relykians. Will whimpered, exposed to yet more wondering eyes. They went through the task of pulling Will out and restraining his arms behind his back again before walking him out of the room, silent. Will realized they were just going to walk him wherever they were going completely naked and he struggled a little. 

"C-can't you give me a r-robe or something? Where's my mate? Where are you taking me?" Will asked, voice slowly increasing in volume as he started going into hysterics again. They passed several other Relykia on the way and Will grew hot and pink with humiliation as curious eyes watched him. Neither of the Relykians escorting him spoke the entire way until they entered a chamber. 

It was large and almost set up like a court room. At the end of the chamber was a large desk behind which four Relykians in shining phosphorescent wrapped clothes sat, one chair empty, and then in front of the large desk were about seven rows of benches filled with more Relykians. As Will was brought in he felt the eyes of everyone in the room on him and he whimpered before he could even stop himself, eyes wide and frantic. He dug his heels in like a stubborn pony and shook his head, swallowing. They just pulled until he stumbled forward and continued to escort him down the aisle of benches until he stood in front of the large desk. The two Relykians whom Will assumed were some sort of security or guards forced him onto his knees before leaving his side and going to stand by the doors. Will slumped, panting heavily as he tried his best to stay calm. It wasn't working. His body felt too warm, he was panicking, and he could feel the eggs inside of him moving around way too much for comfort. 

To each side of the desk was a door and Will looked up when they both opened; on one side Mathew (with a healing bruised nose) and a very naked Anthony walked in, on the other, Hannibal. Will's eyes widened and he blinked back tears. 

"H-hannibal?" Will stuttered. His mate looked furious and quickly moved towards him before pulling him up on his feet and wrapping his arms tightly around his thin frame. 

"I am so sorry, Will." He murmured, kissing the side of his face. Will crumpled in his arms. 

"Hannibal." A higher voice called from the desk. The older male looked up and narrowed his eyes at the other Relykian. 

"This is far from acceptable behavior." Hannibal said. His voice sounded like a warning. Will just buried his face against his mate's chest, trying to block out whatever was happening, breathing in his scent. 

"The alarms went off on your breeder's tag. He attacked a mating pair and he endangered the Relykian eggs he is carrying. Policy states that there must be a hearing to decide on his placing. As you well know." The Relykian woman said. 

"Tag? M-my placing?" Will asked, looking up at Hannibal in alarm. Did they mean his placing in being a breeder? Hannibal stroked his hair reassuringly but continued looking at the four at the desk. 

"I would assume due to Mathew's past issues regarding breeders that it is obvious he is the one that caused the infraction. My mate is reasonable enough and only would have attacked if given due cause. He is responsible enough to carry." Hannibal said with narrowed eyes, looking over at Mathew threateningly. 

"My breeder and I were in the process of mating when Will came in and assaulted me with no warning before pulling him away from me then proceeded to attack." Mathew said calmly, eyebrows raised. Will blinked and shook his head. 

"Th-that's not what happened!" Will called out. He felt all eyes on him again and he quickly hid behind his hair. 

"What is your version of events, then, Breeder?" The woman asked. Will swallowed thickly. He was too warm... He felt like he was going to start freaking out- Hannibal tipped his head up to look at him and gave him a soft kiss. 

"Shh... its alright, Will." Hannibal purred. Will blinked up at him. His mate was trying to comfort him. He gave a quick nod and looked up at the Relykian woman. 

"I was in the library when I heard Anthony and Mathew fighting. I heard that Matt has abused Anthony in the past so I hurried over and Mathew was trying to rape Anthony all because he wants to be able to go outside so I punched him and tried to get Anthony away but... I think he's afraid so he didn't want to leave. Matt tried to get Anthony back and he grabbed my wrist. I have some training in Tae Kwan Do so I kind of went into training mode and tripped him and... started punching him in the face..." Will said, looking at Anthony. Anthony didn't look back. His friend simply stared at the floor absently. He looked back at what he assumed was one of five judges, though he didn't know who the fifth would be... unless it was Hannibal. It could very well be, considering his position in the capital. 

"You have no right to interfere with another breeding couple's mating. You are here to provide a service to the empire and possibly could have caused harm to Relykian eggs if the other were to have tried to combat you. Mathew and his breeder will have a separate session to determine their status but you are not the one to decide how they may interact. That is for the court to decide." The woman replied. 

Will felt like many of the things he had thought about the capital were wrong. Hannibal had said they were equal... now he was in court and being told he was only doing a "service" and had no rights. They stripped him of his clothes like an animal to make sure everyone knew his status... The eggs inside him were worth more than he was. Will started to shake. 

"Will was not aware of the laws. He is a very adept and healthy breeder and has much more to give. I don't think it is in the best interest of the line to remove him." Hannibal said. "If he is removed it may be difficult to select another mate. A lot of time and resources have been used to give him the correct modifications. We would be starting over from scratch and wasting more than anything else." The woman nodded and looked at Mathew and Anthony. 

"Anthony, what is your version of the events?" She asked. Anthony looked up, surprised. He looked at Mathew, then at Will, and back to the Relykian judge. 

"My mate and I were having a discussion about my request of free roam. He was not pleased with the idea and I suggested he only let me out when I am pregnant so he won't be concerned. He became aggressive and was about to mate with me against my will when Will punched him. Will was concerned for my well-being. He was only trying to help. He may have gotten a little carried away but he hadn't wanted to continue fighting. He only continued when Mathew looked to be ready to retaliate. I had told him of past incidents with Mathew and how I was not... happy in my relationship and I believe he may have been urged on by that." Anthony explained. The judge nodded. 

"The first option is that Will lay his current eggs then be de-fertilized and work as a prostitute in the capital or as a miner." The judge said. Will's mouth dropped open. Was he that expendable? His heart beat fast in his chest and he found himself gripping Hannibal's shirt tightly in his fists. "The second option is that Will will stay with Hannibal as his breeder. Members of the court, raise your hand in favor of the first option at this time." Will watched in horror as two of the judges raised their hands. "Members of the court, raise your hand in favor of the second option at this time." Hannibal raised his hand, as did two other judges. "The court has decided: Hannibal will keep his breeder. Hannibal, you and your breeder may leave the court." She said. Will let out the breath he had been holding and nearly collapsed. Hannibal caught him and picked him up, leaving the courtroom swiftly, Will held in his arms.

When they got back to their rooms Hannibal placed Will on the bed. The smaller male curled into a ball and covered his eyes with his palms, trying to get a grip on himself. He had no idea he could have been ripped from Hannibal so easily. That had been one of the most horrifying humiliating experiences he'd ever had. Was he really just... a breeder?

He felt Hannibal move onto the bed beside him and stroke a hand down his bare back, making his younger lover shiver. 

"Will... it's alright. Everything turned out fine. I'm sorry you had to go through that." He murmured, pulling Will up against him so Will felt his firm chest against his back. Hannibal kissed his shoulder. 

"I thought... you said we were equals. I'm just... a breeder." Will said. "Did you put some sort of monitor inside me?" 

" Unfortunately... not all our people agree with me about how we deal with other species. I do my utmost to make sure you are respected and I have been working to relieve some of the more specific rules...The monitor is required in case you are injured or your heart rate is elevated; for instance if you are afraid or if you are in a fight like you were." Hannibal explained. As Will relaxed Hannibal pulled him closer and ran his hand over his stomach, taking in his scent near his neck. 

"They put me in some sort of holding cell with... with prostitutes. Were they forced into it?" Will asked, all the things he learned weighing on him. 

"They were given a choice. After three years they may retire. Some find it a better way to live." Hannibal explained. "The one thing that came out of this for the better is that Anthony will be getting a new mate. I already gave them my vote on it and Mathew has had too many problems with breeders. He will most likely be suspended. We generally stay with one mate only. Now... I would please ask that you not endanger yourself or attack others unless it is absolutely necessary, yes? As much as I enjoy the idea of you being so self-sufficient and strong... we cannot risk it. I have a good amount of authority here but only so much." Will nodded. " At home many of our breeders stay naked. It is considered a service position of lower class... "

"I-I'm not doing that." Will growled, looking behind him. Hannibal smiled.

"Of course. I am only explaining some of our culture so you are not completely overwhelmed. I did not, however, want to overwhelm you by giving you so much information right at the beginning either." Hannibal said with a nuzzle against Will's head. Will made a face at him.

"Good save, Hannibal..." Will growled, rolling his eyes. He would let it lie for now, however. He was much too tired. He wanted to pretend things were okay again. He rolled over to press his face in against his mate's chest. 

"Will, you must know I care for you...I will not let anyone take you away from me. I do not care what may happen, you are mine. Be assured of that. Nothing will happen to you. From the moment I saw you, you were mine. I closely monitored you this whole past year, took care of your needs, made sure you were healthy and all your modifications were done well. I am bonded to you." Will blinked up at him. 

"By 'took care of all your needs' do you mean..." Will raised an eyebrow. Hannibal gave him that little self-satisfied smirk of his. 

 

"Well of course the male human body must ejaculate regularly and I needed to make sure you remained functional so occasionally I would give you felacio." The older male explained. Will made a face and wacked his mate on the chest. 

"You're ridiculous." He sighed but snuggled up closer to his mate anyway. The eggs inside him shifted uncomfortably and he wiggled, scrunching up his face. "Hannibal, I'm-I'm laying the eggs tomorrow, aren't I...?" Will murmured, worrying. It was one thing to just carry them, but another to push them out. Hannibal nodded. He could tell his mate was getting sleepy. "Is it going to hurt?" The older male pulled him closer and began sucking on his neck. Will panted and squirmed. 

"No, Darling. It is quite beneficial to make the experience a pleasurable one so breeders will be encouraged to continue. I think you will find it quite enjoyable." Hannibal said, seeking his warmth. He ran his hands up and down Will's back before eventually pulling him fully on top of him. He worried at the spot on his neck some more, surely making a dark mark. Will felt his forked tongue run over it and shivered. He couldn't quite believe it would be pleasurable but he was curious. His belly was pressed between them, the pressure a little intense, but he didn't want to move. His lover's cool skin felt nice against his often too-warm body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much everyone for reading and being so supportive. I really appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

Will woke up to Hannibal languidly running his tongue over his belly and working his fingers into him. He whimpered, overly sensitive for some reason as his mate's long fingers scissored him open. 

"H-hannibal!" Will cried out in distress, threading his fingers into the male's sandy hair and pulling. Hannibal grunted but continued his task, glancing up at Will with lidded maroon eyes. Will shuddered. There was something about the other-worlder that he couldn't say no to. He was his plaything, but Will was beginning to realize Hannibal was quite malleable to him as well. He arched and rocked his hips, groaning as his lover added a third finger, then a fourth. He yelped as the fourth finger opened him wide. 

"I am getting you ready, Darling. I am sure you will be giving birth within the first half of the day." Hannibal purred before taking Will's leaking cock in his mouth and slurping obscenely. Will writhed and screamed. He was so sensitive-too sensitive! Tears leaked from his eyes as Hannibal pinched one of his swollen nipples and he came, bucking into Hannibal's mouth. The creature swallowed, looking satisfied before pulling away and licking his lips. 

"Your taste is intoxicating. I could feed from you alone and be satisfied." Hannibal said in that deep tone of his. Will blushed hard. 

"Ew...?" He said, eyebrow raised. The older male smirked. Large hands ran up his abdomen before running his thumbs over his nipples then pinching quite hard and twisting. Will cried, arching up and writhing some more, unable to help himself. His whole body felt like a live wire. The younger male panted harshly and grabbed hold of Hannibal's wrists, trying to stop his torment on his body. Hannibal only pulled, stretching his nipples further. Will wriggled, grimacing. He opened his legs wider as if his body decided to ask for more without his consent. 

"Fuck!" He screamed. His lover was smiling wickedly down at him.

"I will be having you set up for more preparation while I am gone today. I was too lax on you and I'm not sure you are ready."

"P-preparation? Like with that black egg? Anthony's not coming in here again is he?" Will groaned. Hannibal shook his head and released Will's now very swollen nipples before pulling him upright and helping him into a robe. Will furrowed his brows but allowed to be wrapped up in the fluffy brown robe before being pulled up into his mate's arms. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck and panted into his ear as he was carried from the room. His belly felt swollen and heavy as Hannibal walked them down the halls and Will groaned uncomfortably. 

"F-feels weird..." He panted as they entered a room. It was a small room with a bunch of random gadgets Will was unsure of as he looked around. So far he wasn't liking this... 

There was what looked like a chair with stirrups and restraints with a bunch of robotic arms on it that Hannibal brought him to and sat him on. His mate removed his robe, leaving the younger male naked on the cushioned leather seat. Will whimpered as Hannibal placed his feet in the stirrups, holding him wide open. 

"Hannibal... can't you just fuck me or something?" Will complained. Hannibal shook his head. 

"This will teach your body the correct way to push. This is your first brood and you won't quite know how yet. It may be hard on you." He said soothingly as he guided Will's arms up into the restraints above his head. Will blushed hotly, seeing the position he was in. He protested when Hannibal produced a pair of clamps, attaching them to the robotic arms before then attaching them to Will's aching nipples. Will wiggled and whimpered. 

"Is-is that really necessary?!" Will cried. He felt obscene. Hannibal smiled. He then attached a singular object to two of the robotic arms between his legs; some sort of toy with a rod holding several egg-shaped beads along it. He positioned it at Will's entrance before pressing the first "egg" inside, making Will howl. Hannibal pressed a button on the chair and it started sending pulses through him as Hannibal stood, looking him over with a very satisfied little smirk on his lips. Will panted in distress and barely noticed as Hannibal procured a strap with a little ball on it and brought it up to Will's face. 

"I'm placing the gag in your mouth so you can focus on your training instead of complaining." Hannibal said. Will groaned and shook his head. "Ah-ah." Hannibal chided. "Open." Will huffed and opened his mouth, letting Hannibal strap the ball gag in. He moaned around it. He felt positively filthy; a creature designed to do one task; give birth to Hannibal's eggs. He groaned and nearly came on himself at the thought. What was wrong with him? Hannibal seemed to know what he was thinking and grinned knowingly. 

"Don't think too hard about it, dearest." He said before leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. "Only an hour. If you start going into labor your monitor will alert me." He said reassuringly, stroking a hand through his hair before leaving. 

Will groaned through the gag before dropping his head back, feeling the pulses run through the object pressed inside him and into his body.

Each pulse seemed to make his insides clench and push a little but the false egg stayed in by the force of the machine. The pulses seemed to be coming in phases of every five seconds and every time Will arched his head back at the pulse and then subsequent feeling of his body reacting, gasping with the effort. It felt oddly satisfying feeling what his body had been designed for in action. 

Will's eyes popped open after not even realizing he had closed them as he felt the push of the second false egg working it's way inside him. He cried out around the gag as it slid home inside, his body closing around it with the other one. The second egg was gyrating in a completely different tone than the first and now it seemed he was on a constant cycle of orgasmic clenching and pushing as one egg pulsed and then the second pulsed twice. Will wasn't sure how much more he could take as he panted with exertion, jerking with each push his lower body felt compelled to make. 

Will finally felt the machine relax and stop its pulsing after a full hour. It released his nipple clamps and he sighed in relief. His mate was a sadistic little bastard but he sure knew how to get him off. He was sopping wet and he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat with his untouched cock angry and red between his legs. 

He finally was able to think though his body seemed completely limp after so much effort. He sat there for a few minutes, his slick dripping onto the floor with the device still lodged inside, wondering when Hannibal would be returning. He had better not be gone for long. The eggs squirmed in his belly as if in agreement. 

Was that what laying eggs felt like? Will shivered as if in anticipation. He tried not to think about the way he was reacting.

After another ten minutes Hannibal reappeared and smiled at the state his mate was in. He looked positively wrecked. He moved forward to pull the gag from his mouth. Will swallowed. 

"C-can you please get me out of here?" Will said, scowling. Hannibal leaned down and kissed his exhausted lover softly on the lips, running his hand down over his belly and between his legs to grip his swollen cock. Will cried out and stiffened. Finally being given the release there that he needed. It only took a few strokes before he was coming all over himself with a shriek. Hannibal growled hungrily, watching as more slick poured out of him. He slipped his hand further between the young male's thighs to scoop up the wetness there before bringing it to his lips and taking the fingers in his mouth, closing his eyes as he savored it. 

"Hannibal..." Will groaned. His lover finally removed the nipple clamps and began loosening the restraints. He then took a soft cloth and wiped clean his lover's thighs before helping him out of the chair, his legs still a little wobbly. 

"For being such a good boy I went and got you something." Hannibal said as he retrieved his robe and helped the smaller male into it. Will raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Oh yeah?" He said with interest. "What is it?" 

Will wondered what Hannibal could possibly have thought to get him. His lover looked quite pleased with himself, straightening his lapel. 

"You will have to come with me to see, dear Will." 

Hannibal led him out and down the hall, grabbing hold of his hand in the process. Will's eyes went wide. It was stupid but despite having done possibly the lewdest things he could imagine with the creature, he was still surprised and elated by the gesture. His cheeks heated up and his heart beat fast in his chest. He was holding hands with Hannibal. Hannibal was giving him a gift. He was Hannibal's mate... Hannibal looked at him for a second as if sensing his thoughts and tipped his head before raising a pale eyebrow. 

"Are you alright, Will? You seem... warmer." He asked. Will ducked his head, suddenly feeling shy. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." He muttered. Hannibal looked at him curiously before proceeding to show him the way. They went along the hallway where Anthony had lead Will to check out the nursery but went to a different door. Hannibal put his hand on a scanning pad on the wall before the door was able to open. It was nearly exactly similar to the other room; the same walls lined with drawers, though they weren't lit up. Hannibal led him past these to the door at the end and they went through a similar area with large tubs like before, then through another door. They moved through plastic curtains and into a simulated environment. There was really no difference at all and Will wondered if he had just forgotten which door they had gone through. He looked up at Hannibal in confusion. 

"Why are we here...? Isn't this the nursery?" He asked. 

"This is where our children will reside, yes. The one Anthony showed you was a nursery for my younger 'sister's' children. I doubt Anthony knows this but these are all individual nurseries for each couple. This nursery is for our children. Normally we only have feeder animals in the nursery but I thought you would enjoy a sort of... pet. It's absolutely harmless unless eaten, however, the children have ingrained knowledge that it is poisonous so they will not go after it..." He explained as he looked around. He suddenly let out a strange whistling noise and immediately something started tromping its way through the foliage rather noisily. Will stared wide-eyed, not sure if he should be frightened or excited. He had no idea what was coming towards them. Suddenly, a large pink creature jumped out of the hedge in front of them and ran around their figures rather excitedly. Will blinked in bewilderment. It was some sort of gigantic amphibian. It was about the size of a Labrador Retriever but looked similar to a salamander, with bright red furls on each side of it's blunt head. The creature looked rather excited as it ran around them before stopping to sit at Will's feet. Will stared before looking up at Hannibal, unable to keep the smile off his face. 

"This is my... pet?" He said in bemusement. Hannibal gave him one of his secretive smiles back, looking quite pleased with himself. 

"It is called a-" And then he made a strange sound in his own language which Will thought sounded close to "Talliquindoo" but with lots of odd guteral noises. "I noticed it is quite similar to a species on earth called an axolotl, though it is quite a lot larger and can change colors like your earth's cuttlefish. Many people on my home planet have them as pets and I thought you would like one. We had some embryos available and I was able to create a clone rather quickly." Will looked down at the creature which was smiling up at him. It was an adorably odd little alien. Will knelt down and ran a hand over it's flat head. It was very smooth though not slimy like he thought it would be. The creature gave an adorable little wiggle that ran from it's red furls to it's long pink tail then rolled over onto it's back. Will laughed and rubbed its belly. The "Talliquindoo" or whatever it was, wiggled some more in happiness. Will smiled wide and looked up at Hannibal as he continued to pet the funny little creature. 

"Thank you. I love it." Will said. Hannibal nodded at him. Will was elated. He had had dogs when he was younger before the worst of the war and had missed having a pet. "Is it male or female?" Will asked. 

"Talliquindoos are hermaphrodites." Hannibal explained. Will furrowed his brows. 

"Like... me." He said softly. It hadn't really occurred to him what he was until now. 

"I suppose so, though you still have the same chromosomes." His mate said. Will sighed and continued petting the happily wiggling creature. 

"I suppose... I shall name them Winston, then." Will said softly. He stood up after a moment and turned to wrap his arms around Hannibal's neck, resting his head on his chest. 

"Thank you..." Will murmured. 

-

 

Will and Hannibal arrived in the dining hall later on and Will was relieved to see Anthony sitting at his usual spot with Alana and Margot. Mathew was nowhere to be seen. He sighed in relief and came over to the table, smiling at his friends. Anthony looked up and beamed before his eyes widened. 

"Well look at you." He said with a smirk, eyes flicking down to his stomach which was obviously bulging. Will blushed and stuttered. 

"Oh, sh-shut up..." He groaned, plopping down on a chair and covering his eyes to hide from the embarrassment. Hannibal suddenly lifted him from the chair before sitting down in it and settling Will on his lap. The younger male made a face but allowed it. It was just too damned comforting. He wiggled a little in his lap and felt his lover hardening underneath him, blushing again. Hannibal's arms went around him, hands on his stomach and kissed his neck. Will whined uncomfortably. 

"Hannibal..." He warned. His mate at least stopped kissing his neck. He gave his handsome otherworlder a look, realizing he had forgot to put gel in his sandy graying hair and it was hanging in his eyes making him look incredibly unkempt from his usual look. It was... really sexy. He swallowed, staring. After a full few moments, Hannibal eventually lifting a pale eyebrow, Will turned away, trying not to shiver. He looked at Alana and furrowed his brows. 

"How come I never see you pregnant? Aren't you a breeder?" He asked, almost irritated that someone else couldn't be the subject of attention. Alana laughed. 

"I am. I just don't really show." Will narrowed his eyes at her and pursed his lips. Of course he was the only one showing as much. 

"Why do I have to be... like this?" He asked, gesturing at his stomach. Alana shrugged. 

"With normal human female pregnancies it is all very individual. Why wouldn't it be with alien male pregnancies?" Will sighed, covering his eyes again. 

"I feel like everyone is staring at me..." He growled through his teeth. 

"Don't worry, they are. I think it's super arousing to them or something. I kind of think so too..." Anthony said with a raised eyebrow. Will groaned and ran his hands nervously through his hair. "I wanna touch it." Anthony said with wide eyes. Will glared at him. 

"Don't you dare." Anthony smiled. 

"I'm gonna touch it." Will grabbed a fork and held it up threateningly. 

"You want to bet on that?" Hannibal enclosed his hand in his own and carefully took the fork away, Will glaring at him in response. 

Soon, the waiter robot appeared and explained the food choices. Will chose some French toast and hash browns and Hannibal added bacon to that. Will furrowed his brows at him. 

"You require meat at every meal to continue producing." He said seriously. Will sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Fine." He looked at Anthony then. "Aren't you getting another mate?" He asked curiously. Anthony nodded.

"He's on his way. He's coming from Montana, I guess." He said. "They have very specific breeding requirements and no one in this facility was chosen. I don't even know what he looks like. His earth name is Eric Voldstadt." He said with a shrug. "He should be coming in for breakfast. I'm excited. It'll definitely be less jarring than waking up from stasis with Mathew right in my face." He said with a smirk. 

"Eric Voldstadt..." Hannibal said, thinking. He took a item out of his suit jacket and unfolded a sort of computer pad, eventually typing in the name. A bunch of Relykian characters popped up and Hannibal made a noise of interest, saying the name aloud which obviously was unpronounceable. It honestly sounded close to "Dick-a-po cock-ara." Will snorted and Anthony broke into a laughing fit just as a male walked up to the table just behind him. 

"Dick...apo... Cock... aroo?" Anthony laughed. 

"Is something about my name funny to you?" The Relykian said in a low voice. He was quite tall and broad-shouldered with oddly blue-black hair in a longer style; the hairs at the nape of his neck touching his collar, bangs slightly in his red eyes. His skin was a medium brown color and he had a graying beard. He was wearing normal clothes for a male in his mid-thirties: jeans and a button-down. When Anthony heard the male speak he turned around, eyes wide and snorted again, laughing into his hand. 

"You'll... you'll have to excuse me... I have a childish sense of humor..." He said, trying to control his laughter. The male raised an eyebrow at him and Anthony slowly managed to contain his laughter before giving the Relykian a thorough look-over. 

"You're... Eric...?" Anthony asked softly. The other-worlder nodded and Anthony stood, coming closer, looking at him with wide eyes. They were nearly the same height; the Relykian only an inch or so taller. Eric slowly reached out, as if entranced, and cupped the human's neck, running his hand up to his cheek and stroking with his thumb. Anthony cocked his head to the side and moved closer before wrapping his arms around his new mate's neck, licking his lips enticingly. Will raised his eyebrows and looked at Alana. Alana smirked. 

"I feel like we're watching a nature show where the breeding pair first meet in a zoo." Alana whispered. Will laughed. 

"I heard that." Anthony said. Will blinked. Did the man have sonic hearing? Anthony pulled away only to grab the new Relykian's hand, leading him out with a wave to his friends. 

"I think they like each other." Alana giggled. Will shrugged and leaned back against his own mate, reaching up to wrap an arm around the back of his neck and closing his eyes. He felt a little relieved. That is until he felt an odd sensation in his lower stomach where the eggs rested. He stiffened. It hadn't felt like that before and he didn't know how to describe it. Hannibal looked down at him curiously. 

"Are you alright, Darling?" He asked softly. Will furrowed his brows. 

"I don't know..." He muttered. "It feels weird..." Hannibal touched his bump gently, pressing here and there and then checked between his legs. Will jumped and wacked his hand. 

"Will, I am trying to assess the situation." Hannibal said then murmured in his ear. "No one can see under the table. Spread your legs." Will's face turned red. 

"Right here?" Hannibal nodded and slid his hand inside his loose-fitting pants and boxers and Will reluctantly spread his thighs. The older male's hand slid between his legs until he felt his hole. Will felt him press two fingers inside him and he panted, looking around wildly hoping no one was looking. Alana wasn't even looking. Margot was busy delicately eating her food. Hannibal's fingers slid deeper inside and Will held back a whine, shifting uncomfortably. "You are starting to dilate. However, it will be another few hours before you are ready." His mate said, beginning to slide his fingers in and out of him, slowly. Will's mouth opened and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

"I-is that all?" He whispered. Hannibal's hand sped up and Will stiffened, arching his back. 

"Yes." 

"Th-then why are you doing that?" Will said, squinting and squirming in his lap. 

"Because you are wet." Hannibal murmured. Will made a face and grabbed at his arm, squeezing it. 

"Th-that's not an adequate reason-we're in the-the cafeteria-" He whined. Hannibal spread his two fingers and curled, his mate writhing on his lap. Will panted and his orgasm came all too quickly, hitting him hard. He shuddered and managed to clamp his hands over his mouth to stop from screaming. He whimpered a little and closed his eyes, leaning back against his mate's chest as Hannibal withdrew his hand from inside his jeans. Will worked to slow his breathing, keeping his eyes closed in an effort to ease the embarrassment should anyone be looking. 

"You are... horrible..." Will muttered. 

"Hmm... You enjoyed it." Hannibal said, quite satisfied. Will could practically hear him licking his lips in that enticing way of his. He opened his eyes and saw no one was really looking before he snaked his hand back between them and grabbed his mate through his trousers, squeezing for a second before releasing him. Hannibal gasped and Will smirked. 

Will startled when he heard his phone ringing. It had been such a long time without it that he wasn't used to having it at all. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket. Bev. He answered. 

"Hey." 

"Will! I haven't seen you in DAYS." She yelled over the phone. Will winced. 

"Bev, it's been like... two days."

"Yeah but before that it was a YEAR and I thought you DIED." She yelled. Will sighed. 

"Fair enough, I guess. It's only been like a month and a half to me." Beverly huffed into the phone. 

"Did you have them yet?" She asked. Will blushed. 

"No... I'm supposed to... today." He said quietly. 

"Oooh... I wonder what they'll look like." Bev said excitedly. 

"Well, they're eggs... they'll be eggs for like, three months." 

"Oh, yeah. What does that look like? Are they like really small babies?" Bev asked with interest. Will sighed. He didn't like these questions. 

"No... sort of? I guess I don't really know. Anthony said they look like weird nagas... he thinks." Will explained. 

"How do you not know? Don't you want to know what you're laying?" She asked. Will made a face. 

"Um... I guess." 

"I'm coming over." She said suddenly. Will blinked. 

"No, what if I start... laying... while you're here?!" He whispered. Beverly snorted. 

"Sorry, this is just so bizarre. Whatever. I'll help." She said. 

"No!" Will yelled a little loudly. Hannibal smirked at him and Will wacked him on the chest. "I don't want you... seeing all of that. That's like you being there while Hannibal and I have sex." He whispered. 

"No it's not. Parents are like, there when their kids have babies." Beverly huffed. 

"Yes it is... it's supposed to be... kind of orgasmic. Not... painful." Will whispered. Beverly snorted. 

"Well... aren't you lucky. If I have kids it'll be like fifty hours of labor followed by... like, feeling like I'm dying. Do you have a hoo-ha now or are you like... laying them out of... your butt?" She asked. Will suddenly started coughing, having inhaled some saliva at the ridiculous question. After a moment of coughing he managed to rasp out a retort. 

"C-can we continue this conversation later when you get here?" He gasped. Hannibal was looking at him concernedly. 

"Well... I kind of am here... you have to let me in. They won't let me get past the lobby." She said. Will laughed a little. 

"Okay I'll be right there." He said, hanging up. 

"I assume Beverly will be joining us for breakfast?" Hannibal asked. He was wiping his hand of Will's slick with a napkin. Will made a face. 

"I can't believe you did that... yes. She's in the lobby." He said, pursing his lips. He moved to get off Hannibal's lap, feeling the eggs shift uncomfortably. He looked at Alana and Margot, who looked at him as he got up. 

"I'll be right back. My friend Beverly is coming in." He said. Hannibal got up as well and nodded to the two women before following Will out of the hall. Will walked, thinking for a few moments before speaking.

"What... what do they look like?" Will asked, looking up at the male. Hannibal licked his lips in thought. 

"I suppose Anthony is right. The newborns look like nagas... they have dark green, brown, or blue scales over their tails and back, up over their heads somewhat resembling a hair line. Their faces, neck, and chests have scales like mine, though their eyes are large and black. They... somewhat look like human children though not like human infants. They have very sharp teeth and claws to catch small animals and insects." Will blinked and tried to imagine Hannibal as such. It was hard to picture. 

"What... colored... scales did you have...?" He asked, brows furrowed. 

"I believe I had a blue and green mixture." He said thoughtfully. 

"Do you remember it?" He asked. Hannibal licked his lips in thought. 

"Some of it. It's an odd time period. One is mostly driven by instinct... at least at first. After about ten years one becomes more aware... I remember pondering different things as a child though things are not very stimulating in the jungles. Children are not permitted in the city. Most are quite barbaric and hard to control." Hannibal explained. Will stared at him. 

"What a strange existence..." He muttered. "So... you grew up on your species home planet?" He asked. Hannibal nodded. "Will... will our children look like both of us... or just you?"

"They will look like both of us. I hope more like you. You are such a beautiful creature. I want our offspring to have the same features." Hannibal said, looking at him with a soft adoring smile. Will blushed and looked away bashfully.

They entered the front lobby and Beverly waved before coming over. 

"Will, you...wow, you are pregnant...." She said, staring. Will glared. 

"Yeah... stop mentioning it." He grumbled. "C'mon, we're eating breakfast." He said, showing her in. Hannibal smiled at Beverly. 

"Good morning Beverly. It's lovely to see you again. Are you faring well?" He asked. Bev smiled wide. 

"You're so proper... Yes, I'm good. How are you? How's baby making? Is Will going crazy?" She asked. Hannibal looked amused. 

"I enjoy formal speaking. Everything is going quite well. I would say Will is going rather 'crazy.' His hormones are a little rampant today." He said. Will shot him a look. 

"I kind of felt like that would be the case. Will has always been a little grumpy." Bev said with a shrug. Will sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You are both horrible. Why does everyone like to torment me? Maybe I should make an effort to be as much of a pain in the ass as possible to get back at everyone." Will muttered. Bev smirked. They made their way to the hall and Will sat at his place at the table which now held his and Hannibal's food. 

"Beverly, this is Alana and Margot." Hannibal introduced the three. Alana smiled brightly.

"Pleased to meet you. You're Will's friend?" She asked. Bev nodded and sat beside Will. 

"Yup. For a good bunch of years now. Since seventh grade. Fun times." She said with a wide smile. 

Will was thankfully not lifted into Hannibal's lap this time and looked at Hannibal's food, noting that he was eating raw today though he was still cutting it into pieces thankfully. 

"Where's your other friend, the brit?" Bev asked. 

"He got a new mate and is probably fucking his brains out as we speak." Will said with a roll of his eyes, though he smiled a little. 

"Will." Hannibal said, raising an eyebrow. Will frowned at his mate. 

"Oh come on you've said dirtier stuff in your sleep." He quipped. Hannibal raised an eyebrow. 

"I doubt I talk in my sleep." 

"Mm... yeah, you do. Sometimes in Relykian, sometimes in English. Sometimes a mixture. It's really weird. You said something about 'Bocce balls' and 'ass' last night. I'm really hoping you weren't having a sex dream about bocce balls..." Beverly laughed and Alana giggled. Will noted that Margot was trying her best to hold back her obvious amusement while Hannibal looked rather indignant. 

"Is this your way of 'being a pain in the ass' as retaliation?" Hannibal asked coldly. Will had just the tiniest smirk though he tried to keep a straight face. 

"No. I'm just stating facts. You truly did have some sort of 'ass' and 'bocce ball' dream last night." Will said smugly before taking a bite of one of his breakfast sausages. Hannibal raised his eyebrows.

"Speaking of... I want answers. What do your species little buggers look like?" Beverly asked. Will had no idea what that had to do with what they were talking about but he shrugged that off. 

"Hmm... perhaps I should just find a picture..." Hannibal said, taking out his tablet from his suit jacket and unfolding it before typing in a bunch of Relykian characters. He seemed to be searching for a while. 

"Are you going to show us pictures of you?" Will asked. 

"Oh, no, parents don't take pictures of their offspring like humans do. There are far too many of us. I must have hundreds of siblings. I'm just searching for a research document of some sort... ah, here..." He said, having found what he was looking for. He put the tablet down on the table and Will's eyes grew wide. It looked as Hannibal had described but... it was both terrifying and cute at the same time. Like some sort of pixie-like creature with a snake tail and pointy teeth. Bev stared for a long moment before looking at Will in shock. 

"You're going to be laying these?" She asked. Will blinked. 

"I guess so..." He said, blinking some more. "You looked like that?" Will asked Hannibal, pointing at the tablet. 

"More or less. You won't really be laying that... the fetuses in the eggs right now resemble any fetus; hardly formed, more resembling a tadpole than anything else." Hannibal said, closing the tablet back up. 

"That's... so... weird." Beverly said. Will nodded in agreement. 

"Once they're old enough I guess they make a cocoon and become the human form. I saw Abigail in her cocoon before she came out. Alana, did you know about this?" Will asked. 

"Of course. I did some extensive research right away." She explained. Will felt kind of like an idiot upon hearing that. 

"Will, there is no need to feel shame. This entire experience is alien to you, quite literally. You are not at fault for being in somewhat of a state of shock since upon waking. I feel you are partially just inclined to 'go with the flow' so-to-speak in an effort of preservation. You will feel more yourself, soon, I suspect." Hannibal said gently in his low tenor. Will furrowed his brows. 

"How is it you always seem to know what I'm thinking?" Will asked. 

"I have a degree in psychology... I also feel we are quite connected. I feel a strong sense of kinship with you, Will." Hannibal explained in his clinical way, though there was a sparkle in his eye. Will blushed a little, looking down at his food. 

"Oh, um, Bev, Hannibal got me a pet today. It's really interesting. It's from his home planet? Did you want to see it?" Will said softly. 

"Oooh... gifts, hmm? Well, maybe you're not so bad after all, Hannibal." Bev said with a smirk. 

"Well, I'm glad you think so, Beverly." Hannibal said, dryly. 

"Ooh! I want to see too!" Alana said excitedly. 

"What did you get him?" Margot asked.

"A Talliquindoo." Hannibal explained. 

"Oh, my brother whom I was... "close" to had one that grew quite large... He bred them." She explained as if regretting it before returning to eating. She was a polite (in human terms) eater like Hannibal. Thankfully. 

"What the hell is a Talliquindoo?" Bev asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"It kind of looks like a salamander." Will explained. He bit into the last piece of his pancake before standing. "I'll show you. Alana, are you ready?" He asked. It looked like she was done with her food though she still had a little left on her plate. She nodded and stood and they proceeded in the direction of the nursery. 

"Are you, like, having eggs too?" Bev asked with a raised eyebrow at Alana. "Oh suppose that's a rude question. Sorry!" She said as an afterthought, eyes wide. 

"No it's fine. I am. Margot's my partner." She explained. Bev raised an eyebrow, as if thoroughly confused. 

"Uh, like... artificial insemination...?" She asked. Alana laughed. 

"No. All Relykians are male more or less. It's a little hard to explain." She said. 

"This stuff just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Bev said with a wide disbelieving smile. 

"Tell me about it. Try living it..." Will said with a roll of his eyes. 

Will showed both girls Winston, and both were quite fond of "him" immediately, cooing over him and petting him enthusiastically. Eventually Alana returned back to the cafeteria to keep Margot company and Will and Bev sat on the ground in the nursery casually petting Winston. Hannibal, unwilling to dirty his suit stood, leaning against a tree. 

"So... you gonna spill about all the logistics?" Bev asked. Will made a face of displeasure, scrunching up his nose. 

"Do I have to...?" He asked. Bev nodded seriously. 

"Fine..." He said, crossing his arms over his chest grumpily. 

"So, are you like all female now, or what?" She asked. Will groaned and covered his face, leaning his elbows on his knees. He shook his head. 

 

"I... I have both..." He muttered. 

"So... it doesn't come out of your... butt?" She said. Will dropped his hands, glaring at her. 

"No. Now stop saying that!" He demanded. Beverly began laughing in earnest. 

"We were careful in preserving Will's freedom as much as possible; making it reversible if need-be." Hannibal explained. Will blinked and looked up at him. 

"It's reversible?" He said, wide eyed. Hannibal nodded. 

"Of course. Why would we be able to create such a mutation but not reverse it?" Hannibal said, eyebrows raised, as if this was obvious. Will sighed. So he could go back to normal? When this was all done? He hadn't even considered that. 

"So... you're just gonna pop them out today?" Bev asked. Will pursed his lips and nodded. 

"It feels different... I must be... I'm kind of relieved now that I don't have to take care of them. It looks like that would be... intense." Will said, thinking of the picture Hannibal had shown him. His friend nodded in agreement. 

"Are you going to have more after this?" She asked. Will chewed on his lip and nodded hesitantly. 

"Well, I have an obligation to have just so many... after that I can decide on whether or not I want to have more." Will explained. 

"You said thirty before, right? and then the rest you get to decide?" She said. Will nodded. 

"I have about fourteen now. So maybe like... 3 times?" Will said. Hannibal nodded. Will blushed thinking about it. 

"I can't believe you're having kids before me." Bev said. Will scrunched his face up at her. 

"Can we talk about something else now...?" Will said. 

-

Hannibal eventually left to do some work and Will and Beverly walked in the terrariums and took a few tours of the facility, talking and having much more light-hearted conversations. Eventually Bev headed out and Will was left to his own devices. He ended up back in his and Hannibal's room. 

He was watching earth television when he felt an odd sensation in his belly and got up, heading for the bathroom. His heart was racing oddly fast and he felt a little dizzy. When he looked in the mirror his face was flushed. After a few minutes Will felt an odd pressure in his belly and then a sudden release of fluid from his cunt. He gasped and grabbed a hold of the counter, nearly falling over from shock. Was he going into labor? His heart skipped and he started to panic a little, hands gripping the edge of the counter until his knuckles were white. His pants were sopping and more fluid was coming out. He let out a little whimper, trying to think and get himself to calm down. How the hell was he supposed to just give birth? It was unnatural; it was insane!

He felt his insides clenching and pushing a little, feeling the same odd sensation from the machine but so much more. It was uncomfortable but extremely pleasurable. He leant over the counter and shivered, groaning. He didn't think he could move. He needed Hannibal. He needed his mate. He didn't know how to do this! 

"Ha-Han-Hannibal-!" Will cried out before falling to the floor. He managed to roll onto his ass, leaning back on his elbows and spread his legs, panting desperately. It seemed like the right position to be in. He felt really really warm, as if extremely ill, sweat making his curls stick to his forehead. Will whined uselessly, hoping his mate would be back soon. After another few minutes of writhing on the floor Will hadn't even noticed his lover had finally come until he was being picked up and transferred to their bed. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

"You came..." He murmured. Hannibal gave him a rare full smile and began helping him out of his pants and underwear. Will saw the fluid on his thighs was a translucent purple and he blinked at it and looked at Hannibal who now started working on pulling off his shirt. "It's... purple... ?" He muttered before feeling his body clench hard. There was an odd feeling there; a fullness inside his canal moving downward with each push. His eyes widened in shock. It was happening. He grabbed at the sheets, clenching them in his fists. He was DEFINITELY not sure about this anymore. His body spasmed and he arched his head back, panting heavily. 

"F-fuck!" He yelped as he pushed and as soon as he did he writhed with pleasure. He felt his mate grab his knees and pull his legs open wider. Will squirmed in discomfort as the egg started moving further through him and another pushed it's way past his womb down following the first. His eyes widened again and he shook his head. He didn't know what the hell was going to happen when it came out. Did he want to see? What if it wasn't what he thought it was? He managed to hold off from pushing further, shaking with exertion. 

"You're doing fine, my love. Just push. It's not frightening. This is how it is meant to be. I promise it will be fine." Hannibal assured him. Will didn't think he could hold it much longer anyway. With a hard push it came right to the end of his canal. He felt an intense wave of pleasure and a deep satisfaction wash over him as the first egg slid out from inside him onto the sheets. 

Will sighed out, looking down to see the result with wide disbelieving eyes. It was round and white like the ones he had seen incubating, with a sheen of the purple fluid on it. Before he could get over the fact that he had just laid an egg the next one was coming out and another orgasm hit him, the second egg joining the first on the bed. He screamed, more eggs coming, lining up through his canal, pushing out one after another. 

"You're doing very well. Keep going, love." Hannibal murmured in his ear, holding his legs open. Will clenched his jaw, working to push. It was harder, like his body was getting exhausted. He keened and another slid out of him onto the sheets. He arched his head back, panting desperately, pushing again and again, his arms barely holding him up. A few more slipped out of his body with a loud cry. He was both uncomfortable and writhing in ecstasy at once. More and more continued to lay from his body; piling up beneath him. The need to keep going continued and he wondered how many more he had left, pushing another egg from inside him. This wasn't going to end until they were all out; he knew that much. He assumed he was at the last few but it was growing increasingly difficult to lay them. He clenched and pushed, sweating and panting before shaking his head. 

"Keep going, darling. Only a few more." Hannibal said encouragingly. Will shook his head again. 

"C-can't... too much..." He muttered. 

"Yes, you can. Push, Will." He demanded. Will blinked tiredly at him and clenched hard, forcing the last two out with a cry. More purple liquid flooded from him until the last drop was released. He felt oddly empty and exhausted but completely and utterly satisfied. 

"God..." He muttered, head dropping back and closing his eyes. He had no idea what it was going to be like. The practice had been nothing. He felt his mate's large hand stroke back his hair and kiss his forehead before his weight left the bed. Will lifted his head and looked down at the eggs piled between his legs, glistening with purple fluid. There was a lot. 

"Holy shit..." He muttered. He looked over to where Hannibal was, collecting a sort of container from what he had assumed was a mini-fridge that hadn't been turned on or in use. He brought over what sort of looked like a suitcase and placed it on the bed, looking at Will adoringly. 

"Fourteen. Very good, Will." He said, red eyes glinting. Will blushed hotly, looking away for a moment to hide his embarrassment. He was exhausted yet he felt as if... he wanted more. He shivered involuntarily and inwardly yelled at himself, demanding whatever insane part of his brain wanting to do that again shut up. He looked back over to his mate when he heard a click as he opened the case. It had little egg-shaped compartments all lined up inside and the top part of the case was glowing with a strange blue light. Hannibal gently picked up an egg and placed it in the case, as careful as could be. 

"This is our first brood... how utterly strange and... elating. I desire to see their progress..." Hannibal said, as if this was just as alien to him as it was to Will. Will realized he felt quite proud of himself and he watched almost smugly as Hannibal delicately picked up each egg before placing it in the temporary incubator. When they were all safely inside Hannibal closed the case shut and brought it back to the "mini fridge" before shutting it. 

He came over to Will and helped him to lay back against a mound of pillows, kissing at his neck and cheeks before giving him a deep, heated kiss. Will couldn't help but moan. His lover reluctantly pulled away before easing the absorbent cushion out from under him that Will hadn't noticed had been placed there. It was quickly rolled up and placed in the hamper, getting rid of all the purple fluid easily. Hannibal then went to retrieve a rag, coming back moments later and wiping Will of the excess. 

"I'm quite proud of you, Darling." Hannibal murmured softly. Will blushed again but remained silent, letting him wipe him clean. His stomach was flat again and he felt completely normal though very tired. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

"I feel like a chicken." He muttered. Hannibal huffed in amusement. 

"You are not a chicken." Hannibal assured him. 

"I beg to differ. Are you going to start feeding me corn for breakfast?" Will said, purposely being difficult for his own amusement. 

"If you would enjoy that I suppose I can make arrangements." Hannibal said, humoring him. Will snorted. After a short fit of laughter Will began to feel quite tired and he laid back on the bed, closing his eyes. He didn't notice Hannibal removing his clothing until he felt him pull him up onto his side and against his naked body, wrapping him up in his arms. Will drifted off to sleep like that, exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hah! It finally happened. Lol. This story is so odd... I named the Talliquindoo after my pet Axolotl. Her name was Talliquindoo. She just passed last year. :( She was a cool little creature and I think It would be cool to have a weird thing like that running around only bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this weird fic! Comments help me keep writing so if you want that be nice and leave me one and I'll continue! Heads up I'm not great with criticism so maybe just be kind and leave it to yourself if you hate it. If I need to tag something though, let me know.


End file.
